


The Queen and her Slave

by wolfish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Torture
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 40,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish/pseuds/wolfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta in collaborazione con hart.<br/>SwanQueen AU. La guerra tra Regina e Snow imperversa ormai da decenni. Distrutti dagli innumerevoli lutti causati dal conflitto, i sovrani Snow White e James inviano la loro figlia ad uccidere la regina, seguendo il suo consiglio, nel tentativo disperato di salvare il regno, nonostante sappiano che non ha speranze di uscirne viva. Ma non hanno messo in conto che la morte non è l’unica cosa che può portargli via Emma…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

«Ora sei mia, Principessa.»  
La voce della regina era profonda, intensa, come il suo sguardo. Era terrificante, eppure bellissima.  
La bionda annuì da dietro le sbarre, ancora inginocchiata.  
«Sì, Vostra Maestà.» disse, la voce che tremava.  
La regina continuò a fissarla. Un sorriso soddisfatto quanto sorpreso le attraversò il volto.  
«Potrei fare tante cose con te…»  
La ragazza non distolse lo sguardo da terra. «Potete fare tutto quello che volete con me.»  
La regina sorrise, compiaciuta.  
«Ottima risposta… finalmente hai capito chi comanda…»  
Sul viso di Emma si formò un piccolo sorriso, ma non disse nulla. Alzò lo sguardo su di lei, tuttavia, uno sguardo intenso, senza muovere la testa.  
Regina mise l’indice sotto al suo mento, costringendola a sollevarlo.  
«Ottimo…» disse, guardandola. «Sei pronta.»  
La ragazza sembrò confusa. Strinse appena gli occhi, e tuttavia sorrise.  
«Pronta per cosa?»  
«Lo vedrai, mia cara.»  
Regina sorrise, quindi chiamò una guardia perché portasse la ragazza nella sua stanza.  
Svanì in una densa nuvola di fumo viola.


	2. 1

Dopo qualche istante di attesa davanti alla maestosa porta intarsiata delle stanze della regina, i battenti si aprirono di scatto, ruotando sui cardini silenziosi.  
La sovrana era coperta solamente da una sottoveste lucida e trasparente, adornata di tanto in tanto da ricami in pizzo, tutto rigorosamente nero. Emma rimase letteralmente a bocca aperta di fronte ad un tale spettacolo.  
Regina congedò la guardia, per poi portare la sua attenzione sulla ragazza.  
«Eccoti qua, mia cara. Allora, sei pronta?» chiese, avvicinandosi lentamente a lei, ancheggiando sui tacchi alti.  
Emma dovette compiere un notevole sforzo di concentrazione per riuscire a chiedere, di nuovo: «Pronta per cosa?»  
«Ad inginocchiarti a me.» le rispose sfiorandole il viso con le dita.  
La principessa deglutì, rabbrividendo a quel tocco.  
«Sì.» mormorò, inginocchiandosi un istante dopo.  
La regina le girò intorno, guardandola con soddisfazione. «Bene.» disse sorridendo «Ora spogliati.»  
Emma non riuscì a trattenersi dal lanciarle un’occhiata stupita, ma piegò comunque le braccia dietro la schiena ed iniziò a sciogliere i lacci che tenevano stretta la veste intorno al suo corpo. Sentì le guance tingersi di rosso mentre rimaneva nuda davanti a lei. Regina si prese il suo tempo per osservare il suo corpo nudo, quindi si sedette sul letto.  
«Sei un bel giocattolo…» commentò, continuando a far scivolare lo sguardo sulle sue forme. «Vieni qui.» ordinò poi, leccandosi le labbra.  
La ragazza obbedì, camminando lentamente fino al bordo del letto, lo sguardo fisso a terra, le guance in fiamme.  
«Non essere timida. Guardami.»  
Emma sollevò gli occhi fino ad incontrare i suoi. La regina le ordinò di avvicinarsi, ma lei esitò, dubbiosa.  
«Volete che salga sul letto, Maestà?» chiese, mordendosi distrattamente il labbro inferiore.  
«Sì.» rispose lei freddamente.  
La principessa annuì prima di obbedire, salendo carponi sul letto per poi rimanere in ginocchio sulle lenzuola di seta nera, in attesa, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dalla donna.  
«Era da tanto che non avevo un nuovo giocattolo…» mormorò la regina avvicinando il viso al suo. «Hai paura?» chiese poi, scrutando negli occhi grigio-verdi.  
«No.» rispose dopo qualche secondo la ragazza, accennando un sorriso.  
Regina sorrise, afferrandole poi il viso tra le dita smaltate di nero. «Brava, così sarà più divertente!»  
Le loro labbra si scontrarono in un bacio carico di passione, alla quale la bionda non si sottrasse, anzi.  
«Che brava…» commentò Regina non appena ruppe il contatto. Mosse la mano destra e i suoi vestiti sparirono all’istante. «Adesso sei mia.»  
Emma percorse il suo corpo con sguardo ammirato. «Lo sono sempre stata…» sussurrò con voce arrochita.  
La sorpresa illuminò per un istante gli occhi scuri della regina. « Superi le mie aspettative...credevo ci volesse più tempo per abbattere la tua volontà…»  
«La mia volontà è tutta intera... » replicò Emma, sorridendo timidamente.  
La sorpresa crebbe in Regina. «Davvero?»  
La ragazza si limitò ad annuire. Un attimo dopo le dita della donna erano strette intorno alla sua gola.  
«E spiegami, prima che io ti distrugga…»  
La principessa annaspò in cerca d’aria, ma non tentò in alcun modo di opporsi.  
«Sto bene… con voi…» sussurrò invece, guardandola negli occhi.  
La donna contrasse appena le palpebre, quindi un lieve sorriso distese le sue labbra mentre scuoteva leggermente il capo.  
«Sei veramente il miglior risultato che io abbia ottenuto.» disse un attimo prima di avventarsi su di lei per morderle il labbro, facendola gemere.  
«Lieta di compiacervi, Maestà.» mormorò Emma rabbrividendo, appena prima di essere spinta fuori dal letto.  
«Compiaci la tua regina adesso.»  
Emma la guardò, confusa.  
«Come, Maestà?»  
Per tutta risposta Regina si spostò sul bordo del letto e aprì le gambe.  
La principessa si inginocchiò davanti a lei, guardandola negli occhi. Fece scivolare le mani lungo le sue cosce prima di affondare la lingua dentro di lei.  
Regina le afferrò i capelli, spingendola verso di sé.  
«Sì, così…» mormorò, eccitata.  
Emma uscì da lei ed iniziò leccare il clitoride in lenti movimenti circolari, gustandosi il suo sapore, gemendo appena, troppo eccitata per trattenersi. Regina spinse il bacino verso di lei invitandola a darle di più, mentre un gemito di piacere uscì dalla sua bocca. Per tutta risposta la bionda strinse le mani intorno alle sue cosce e iniziò a muovere la lingua ancora più velocemente. La mora in preda al piacere trovò appiglio sulla sua schiena, graffiandola. «Si, continua…e forse non ti ucciderò..»  
La bionda dovette trattenere un urlo di dolore, ma anziché fermarsi iniziò a succhiare il suo clitoride, ormai bagnato e gonfio. La regina non potè trattenere, stavolta, un gemito più forte.  
«Ecco brava» ansimò.  
Il piacere e il dolore confluirono in un gemito da parte della principessa, mentre la sua lingua non smetteva di dare piacere alla donna di fronte a sé.  
La regina serrò le gambe sentendo il piacere invadere il suo corpo, fremendo mentre l’orgasmo la scuoteva.  
La bionda si staccò appena da lei, ma rimase in ginocchio. Si leccò le labbra, gustando il suo sapore.  
«Sei una delle migliori serve che abbia avuto devo ammetterlo.» le disse Regina dopo aver ripreso fiato.  
Ad un tratto l’afferrò e la fece stendere sul letto. Emma si lasciò spostare, rabbrividendo appena al contatto.  
«State dicendo che non mi ucciderete?» chiese senza mai smettere di guardarla.  
«Forse…» replicò la mora, facendo poi apparire delle corde che subito si strinsero attorno ai polsi della principessa, inchiodandola al letto.  
Emma posò lo sguardo sulle corde, poi sulla donna. Così esposta, inerme, si sentì vulnerabile più di quanto immaginasse possibile. Il suo respiro accelerò.  
La regina sorrise, soddisfatta, mettendosi su di lei.  
«Oh, hai paura?»  
La ragazza deglutì. «È difficile non averne quando non ci si può muovere…» tentò di giustificarsi, arrossendo appena.  
«Devi averne, infatti…» disse la donna stendendosi su di lei e graffiandole le cosce, per poi far apparire una frusta.  
Emma urlò per poi spalancare gli occhi alla vista dell’oggetto.  
«C-credevo di avervi dato piacere, Maestà…».  
«Infatti è così...» disse Regina, passando la frusta sul suo corpo. «Voglio ricompensarti...»  
La principessa fu scossa da un tremito al contatto col cuoio freddo.  
«Col dolore?» chiese, la voce che tremava.  
«Può essere piacevole…» obbiettò l’altra colpendola con la frusta.  
Emma gridò, tentando inutilmente di spostarsi. Tuttavia, l’eccitazione era così forte da farle quasi male, più della frusta.  
Regina si piegò su di lei, sussurrandole all’orecchio: «Ti è piaciuto?»  
Col volto pieno di vergogna, Emma dovette ammettere la verità in un sussurro: «Sì.»  
La regina sorrise, mordendole poi il lobo dell’orecchio.  
«Lo so.» disse, accarezzando il suo corpo con la frusta, dal seno alla pancia, fino alla sua intimità. La ragazza gemette sotto di lei, inarcando la schiena.  
«Apri le gambe.» ordinò la regina.  
Senza esitazione, la bionda le obbedì.  
«Adesso vediamo se sei pronta…»  
Regina fece scorrere la frusta lungo la sua intimità, e istintivamente la donna sotto di lei chiuse le gambe, per poi riaprirle un secondo dopo.  
«Mi dispiace…» sussurrò, rendendosi conto dell’errore.  
Per tutta risposta la mora le strinse il collo in un morsa dolorosa.  
«Non farlo più, hai capito?»  
«Sì, Maestà.» sussurrò Emma con un filo di voce.  
La donna allentò la presa sul suo collo.  
«Devi essere punita.» disse frustandola con forza. Un grido di dolore riecheggiò nella stanza.  
La regina la baciò subito dopo, per poi entrare in lei con forza. Un altro grido uscì dalle sue labbra, facendo sorridere la mora, che prese a muoversi velocemente in lei.  
«Regina…» si lasciò sfuggire la ragazza mente il dolore si trasformava velocemente in piacere.  
«Si dice “vostra maestà”.» la corresse l’altra, spingendo le dita più forte dentro di lei, facendola arrivare all’orgasmo.  
La ragazza rimase senza fiato, spossata dalla potenza del piacere che aveva appena provato.  
Sussultò quando le dita della donna la abbandonarono. Cercò di concentrarsi sulle parole che la regina le rivolse, sbattendo le palpebre sugli occhi lucidi per tentare di metterla a fuoco.  
«Hai visto? Ti avevo detto che sarebbe stato piacevole.»  
«Sì, Vostra Maestà..» le rispose, ancora col fiato corto.  
Sentì le corde sparire dai suoi polsi, lasciandola libera.  
«Vattene adesso.»  
L’ordine arrivò come una secchiata di acqua gelida. Nonostante l’iniziale smarrimento obbedì, alzandosi a fatica ma velocemente dal letto e rivestendosi in fretta, per poi dirigersi verso la porta.  
«Forse ti terrò per un po’.» giunse la voce roca della regina alle sue spalle. Emma si voltò a guardarla, inchinandosi subito davanti a lei, nascondendo il viso. Di nuovo, quindi, tentò di eseguire l’ordine dirigendosi verso la porta, ma venne nuovamente bloccata dalla voce della sovrana.  
«Aspetta.» Emma si immobilizzò, limitandosi a voltare la testa verso di lei. «Dormi sul divano. Forse dopo potrei volerti fare del male.» continuò la mora stendendosi sul letto, un sorriso malizioso sul bel viso.  
«Come Sua Maestà desidera.» rispose annuendo la bionda, per poi avvicinarsi docilmente al divano e sdraiarsi su di esso.  
«Non fare rumore.» la ammonì la donna coprendo il suo corpo col lenzuolo nero.  
«Sì, Maestà.» disse Emma, sistemandosi supina sul divano. Dovettero trascorrere alcuni attimi di silenzio prima che trovasse il coraggio di aggiungere, timidamente: «Buonanotte, Vostra Maestà.»  
Regina spalancò gli occhi nella penombra della stanza.  
«Buonanotte, serva.» le rispose infine.


	3. Capitolo 2

Vennero a prenderla due guardie, poco dopo il tramonto. Non le dissero una parola mentre la portavano davanti alle stanze della regina, da cui era stata cacciata al sorgere del sole. La spinsero dentro e se ne andarono dopo un breve inchino alla sovrana, lasciandola sola con lei.  
Strabuzzò gli occhi alla sua vista.  
Un corpetto di pelle nera, lucida, le fasciava il petto e i fianchi, accentuando le sue forme. Pantaloni in sottile pelle nera correvano lungo le sue gambe, inghiottiti dagli stivali alti fin sopra al ginocchio, adornati da tacchi a spillo di lucido acciaio. I suoi occhi foschi la scrutavano mentre se ne stava in piedi al centro della stanza, una mano su un fianco, l’altra a reggere un flagello, nero anch’esso. L’unica nota di colore era il rosso delle sue labbra, aperte in un sorriso sinistro e magnetico.  
«Avvicinati.» disse solamente, la voce di velluto, e minacciosa al contempo.  
La ragazza obbedì, fermandosi ad un passo da lei.  
Di colpo, appese al soffitto, apparirono delle cinghie di cuoio. Emma sollevò il viso a guardarle, poi, deglutendo, tornò a fissare la sovrana, gli occhi spalancati.  
Regina sorrise ancora.  
«Adesso iniziamo a fare sul serio, serva.» disse, accostandosi poi a lei. «Solleva le braccia.» ordinò.  
Emma lo fece, seppur con esitazione. La mora si allungò addosso a lei per fissarle le cinghie intorno ai polsi. Fece un piccolo passo indietro poi, osservandola. Mosse la mano destra in aria, e le cinghie tirarono verso l’alto, quasi sollevandola da terra, facendola gemere di dolore per la tensione sui polsi. Un altro movimento della mano, e la sottoveste che la copriva era sparita. Emma rabbrividì, sinceramente spaventata dalla situazione.  
Regina si leccò le labbra, e fece battere il flagello contro il palmo della sua mano, facendola sussultare. Si posizionò quindi dietro di lei, in modo che non la potesse vedere.  Vide la sua schiena tendersi. Passò l’indice laccato di rosso lungo la sua spina dorsale, dall’alto al basso, graffiandola, sentendo il suo centro contrarsi al suo gemito. Si accostò a lei e le afferrò il collo da dietro, stringendole la gola con forza.  
Emma boccheggiò, strattonando le cinghie. Regina strinse più forte.  
«Non ti ribellare…» sussurrò al suo orecchio. «… o ti farò ancora più male.»  
Emma chiuse gli occhi e tentò con tutte le sue forze di rimanere ferma, nonostante i polmoni sembrassero sul punto di esplodere.  
Regina lasciò la presa, permettendole di respirare.  
«Brava..»  
Dopo un attimo di silenzio, riempito soltanto dal suono dei battiti furiosi del cuore di Emma e dal suo respiro, Regina la colpì col flagello tra le gambe, facendogliele aprire. Il piccolo urlo che Emma lanciò la fece sorridere, e alimentò la sua eccitazione.  
Passò il braccio sinistro intorno al suo corpo e le afferrò il seno destro, stringendolo tra le dita, affondando le unghie nella carne morbida. Emma gemette, mordendosi il labbro per non urlare.  
Accostò nuovamente le labbra al suo orecchio, sussurrando: «Urla per me.», mordendole poi con forza il lobo.  
Emma la accontentò subito, rabbrividendo. Il suo respiro si era fatto veloce, frenetico, e accelerò ancora quando la donna si allontanò di un passo da lei, lasciandola nell’attesa per qualche terribile istante. Poi la vide comparire davanti a sé.  
Regina passò il flagello tra le sue gambe, facendola fremere. E poi la colpì violentemente sul seno, facendola gridare di dolore.  
Emma si aggrappò alle cinghie, tentando di riprendere fiato tra una frustata e l’altra, urlando ogni volta. Non seppe quante volte il flagello colpì il suo corpo, prima sul seno, poi sulle cosce, sul ventre e di nuovo sul seno. Ad un certo punto, però, tremante, con le lacrime che scendevano sul suo viso, la implorò di smettere in un sussurro un secondo prima che la colpisse ancora.  
Regina sorrise, e abbassò l’arma, accostandosi a lei.  
«Non credevo avresti resistito tanto…» commentò accarezzandole il viso. Emma sentì un tremito più forte scuoterle il corpo in fiamme, mentre la paura la attanagliava più strettamente. Non riuscì a guardarla negli occhi di sua volontà, ma lo fece quando la regina le prese il viso tra le dita. C’era un sorriso nei suoi occhi.  
«Davvero il miglior giocattolo che io abbia mai avuto…» mormorò un attimo prima di baciarla prepotentemente. Emma non si oppose. Non ne aveva la forza.  
Regina le morse il labbro fino a farla sanguinare, tenendola ferma mentre urlava.  
La lasciò andare di colpo poi, ma rimase accostata a lei. Passò le mani sul suo corpo dolorante, scendendo fino alle gambe. Conficcò le unghie nell’interno coscia e la costrinse a divaricarle. Entrò prepotentemente in lei, facendola gridare di dolore. Con l’altra mano la afferrò per i capelli, tirandole la testa indietro, passando la lingua sulla sua gola, assaggiando il suo sudore e le sue lacrime.  
«Non verrai finché non  sarò io a darti il permesso.» disse poi guardandola negli occhi.  
La ragazza sbatté le palpebre più volte, cercando di metterla a fuoco oltre il velo di lacrime. Poi annuì, ma alla sovrana non bastò. Le strattonò maggiormente i capelli.  
«Si dice: “Sì, Vostra Maestà.”.» le ricordò.  
«S-sì, Vostra Maestà…» ripeté la ragazza con un filo di voce tremante.  
«Brava..»  
Spinse le dita più a fondo dentro di lei, aprendole per sfiorare i suoi punti più sensibili. Il suo corpo fremeva nonostante il dolore. Era eccitata, e una calda umidità iniziava a formarsi intorno alle dita della sovrana.  
«Sapevo ti sarebbe piaciuto il dolore…» commentò la mora sorridendo, continuando a muoversi dentro di lei.  
La sentì stringersi attorno a lei, e non le sfuggì il debole gemito trattenuto tra le labbra serrate.  
«Non venire.» le intimò. Spostò la mano in modo che il palmo sfregasse contro il clitoride ormai gonfio e umido, sentendola pronta a raggiungere l’orgasmo.  
Calde lacrime scendevano lungo il viso di Emma, un misto tra dolore e piacere a sconvolgerla. Cercò di trattenersi, ma alla fine implorò ancora la sovrana.  
«Vi prego, Maestà…» disse piangendo, sull’orlo dell’orgasmo.  
Per tutta risposta Regina aggiunse un altro dito dentro di lei. Emma urlò, strattonando le cinghie.  
Le sue dita uscivano ed entravano in lei, sempre con maggior violenza e velocità. Il corpo della ragazza era teso e scosso da tremiti. La supplicò ancora, e ancora con lo sguardo, troppo esausta per parlare.  
Quando stava per perdere i sensi, la voce calda della Regina la riportò alla realtà.  
«Vieni adesso.»  
Il suo corpo obbedì immediatamente, svuotandosi sulla sua mano, con un grido che echeggiò nella stanza. I muscoli la abbandonarono, e rimase in piedi solo grazie alle cinghie, ma solo per qualche istante prima che la regina le facesse sparire, facendola stramazzare a terra.  
«Deludente.» commentò con amarezza la sovrana.  
Emma riuscì a sollevare leggermente il viso, sforzandosi di metterla a fuoco e di capire.  
«Dovresti soddisfarmi, ora, ma non riusciresti a sollevare un dito neanche se ne andasse della tua vita.» spiegò poi. Le voltò le spalle, dirigendosi al lato opposto della stanza. «Vattene. Mi hai stancata.»  
Emma fallì il primo tentativo di rialzarsi, e così il secondo, ed il terzo.  
«Smettila di renderti ridicola e striscia via dalla mia vista!» esclamò esasperata la sovrana.  
Umiliata, la ragazza fece come ordinatole, finché, fuori dalla stanza, due guardie non la sollevarono e la trascinarono nella sua cella.  
 


	4. Capitolo 3

Emma dormì per la maggior parte della giornata, svegliandosi ogni tanto solo per il dolore che ogni movimento le procurava. Quando calò il sole, il corpo era ancora segnato dai colpi ricevuti la notte precedente.  
Due guardie aprirono la porta della sua cella. Emma alzò debolmente la testa verso di loro. I suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime all’idea di dover sopportare il supplizio un’altra volta. Non ebbe la forza di opporre resistenza, tuttavia. La trascinarono fino alle stanze della regina, e la lasciarono sul pavimento, davanti alla sovrana.   
Regina la guardò, per poi avvicinarsi a lei. Le sollevò il viso con le dita.  
«Hai paura?» le chiese guardandola negli occhi.  
La ragazza esitò, ma annuì infine.  
«Non ti sei divertita ieri sera?» chiese ancora la donna.  
Emma deglutì, il respiro accelerato.   
«Dovresti ringraziarmi…» continuò la regina invece che aspettare che le rispondesse, il sopracciglio sinistro lievemente inarcato. «Credo tu non abbia mai provato niente del genere, dopotutto. Gli uomini pensano solo a se stessi, ai propri bisogni… Non mi sembra di aver fatto lo stesso, non ti pare?»  
Emma dischiuse le labbra, ma non trovò la voce per parlare. Regina capì al volo, e fece apparire un bicchiere colmo di acqua davanti a lei. La principessa esitò, guardandola con stupore, in attesa del suo permesso. Quando la mora annuì incoraggiante, si sollevò un poco ed afferrò il bicchiere, svuotandolo in un lampo.   
Regina mosse quindi una mano, un gesto ampio, che coprì esattamente la lunghezza del corpo ancora nudo di Emma. La ragazza sentì una strana sensazione, come un vento fresco sulla pelle, e un attimo dopo ogni minima traccia di dolore era sparita. Si guardò, posando distrattamente il bicchiere a terra. Strabuzzò gli occhi nel comprendere che Regina l’aveva guarita.   
Si voltò verso di lei, senza fiato.  
«Maestà…» riuscì solamente a dire, troppo sbalordita per articolare una frase.  
Regina la guardò con disinteresse.   
«Sei inutile se non riesci neanche a muoverti.» spiegò freddamente.   
La delusione smorzò la sorpresa. Emma raddrizzò la schiena.  
«Cosa volete farmi, stavolta?» chiese.  
«Stavolta…» ripeté la donna con un velo di disprezzo nella voce, fulminandola con lo sguardo. «… cerca di soddisfarmi a dovere, serva, o non sarò tanto clemente.»  
Emma annuì e abbassò lo sguardo. «Sì, Maestà.»  
«Sdraiati sul letto.» le ordinò.  
La ragazza obbedì. La regina si avvicinò al letto, e iniziò a spogliarsi davanti a lei, lentamente.  
Emma sentì la bocca seccarsi improvvisamente. Non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo, che seguiva ogni movimento delle mani della donna.   
Regina sorrise, divertita.   
«Deduco che ti piaccia… Non sembri spaventata adesso.» commentò con voce calda, morbida.  
Emma arrossì violentemente.  
«Io, ehm… Voglio dire, sì, cioè no…» balbettò, confusa.  
Una breve risata gorgogliò tra le labbra rosse della regina.   
«Ti piace o no, dunque?» chiese sorridendo.  
«Sì.» disse di fretta la ragazza, arrossendo ancora di più.  
«Hai ancora paura?»  
Emma scosse la testa, esitando appena.   
«Cos’è cambiato?» domandò la regina, gli occhi scuri che scintillavano di divertimento mentre slacciava i lacci che tenevano chiuso il corpetto sul suo petto. Gli occhi di Emma seguivano le sue mani.  
«È… È cambiato che.. che non sono legata.» rispose dopo un po’, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi movimenti.   
«Da come sei venuta non mi è sembrato ti dispiacesse più di tanto…» replicò l’altra facendo scivolare il corpetto dal suo corpo, rimanendo nuda davanti a lei.   
Il cuore della principessa perse qualche battito.   
«S-sì, ma… così è meglio.» disse infine, troppo distratta per inventare una buona scusa.  
«Decido io cosa è meglio.» ribatté seccamente la regina mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lei. La sentì fremere sotto di sé.  
«Sì, Maestà.» rispose la ragazza, lo sguardo che ancora vagava sul suo corpo.  
Regina afferrò la sua mano. Leccò le dita della serva mentre i suoi occhi rimanevano fissi nei suoi, che si spalancarono. La ragazza sentì un ormai familiare calore accendersi dentro di lei. La regina succhiò le sue dita, facendo crescere la sua eccitazione. Quindi portò la sua mano tra le proprie gambe, e la fece entrare in lei. Socchiuse appena gli occhi iniziando a muovere il bacino verso le sue dita. Emma sentì il suo centro contrarsi violentemente, e iniziò a spingere le dita dentro di lei. Regina emise un leggero gemito, e le fece aumentare il ritmo. Emma istintivamente aprì le dita in lei, facendo gemere così di più la donna. Provò, senza pensarci, a sollevarsi, e posò la mano libera sul suo viso, avvicinandovi il suo per baciarla. Le loro labbra stavano per sfiorarsi quando la mora le afferrò la gola, sbattendola di nuovo sul materasso.   
«Non provarci mai più, serva.» intimò, calcando sull’ultima parola. «Sei qui unicamente per il mio divertimento.»  
Emma annuì, soffocata dalla sua morsa.   
«Non ti ho detto di fermarti.» disse minacciosamente la regina, guardandola. La ragazza si accorse solo in quel momento che aveva smesso di muoversi dentro di lei. Riprese a farlo, lottando per respirare al contempo finché Regina non lasciò la presa. Trattenne un colpo di tosse e continuò a muoversi.  
Emma era incantata dalla visione del corpo della regina che si muoveva sopra di lei. Osservò la perfezione di ogni dettaglio, il modo in cui inarcava la schiena per avere più piacere, gli occhi socchiusi, così come le labbra, con quella cicatrice a renderle ancora più sensuali. Mille volte si era chiesta cosa l’avesse provocata, senza mai poter esprimere la domanda ad alta voce. La sentì contrarsi, pronta a raggiungere l’apice del piacere. Aumentò quindi il ritmo, finché non la sentì venire su di lei.   
Regina ansimò, continuando a muoversi lentamente sulle sue dita, per poi stendersi sul letto accanto a lei, il respiro irregolare.   
Emma voltò la testa per guardarla, ammirata, fino a che la donna non le disse di andarsene.


	5. Capitolo 4

Erano passate due settimane da quando Emma era entrata per la prima volta nella stanza da letto della regina. Da quel giorno, ogni notte, le due donne avevano trascorso insieme ore piacevoli e dolorose al contempo. Emma aveva scoperto che essere sottomessa non era così male, anzi: la faceva sentire libera, completa. Viva.   
La sovrana le aveva addirittura concesso di dormire nella stanza accanto alla sua. Quando aveva voglia di lei, a Regina bastava chiamarla, ed Emma doveva semplicemente aprire la porta nascosta tra le due camere comunicanti e soddisfare la sua regina.  
Ma oggi non l'aveva chiamata. Era rimasta in attesa per tutto il giorno, le orecchie tese a percepire ogni rumore nel castello, eppure la stanza accanto era rimasta terribilmente silenziosa. La preoccupazione si stava facendo insopportabile, tanto da costringerla a camminare su e giù per la stanza, tormentandosi le mani.  
D'un tratto sentì la porta della camera adiacente aprirsi sbattendo, e delle risate risuonarono nel silenzio.   
«Era da tanto che non venivi a farmi visita...» esordì Regina chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.  
Malefica le sfiorò il viso, facendola voltare verso di lei per poi bloccarla contro la porta col suo corpo. La mora rise, inarcando il corpo verso di lei.  
«Non è stato facile arrivare qui, sai, c'è una guerra in corso...»  
«Lo so... ma non è stato facile trovare un giocattolo adatto...»  
Malefica sollevò le sopracciglia, accigliata. «Mi hai dunque sostituita?»  
«Non potrei mai...» replicò Regina posando le mani sui suoi fianchi. «Ma ho dovuto trovare qualcosa con cui distrarmi, visto che non posso uscire da questo maledetto castello.»  
Malefica sorrise e la baciò prepotentemente, e spinse la donna verso il letto. Regina sorrise   
stendendosi sul letto. Malefica non perse tempo a stendersi sopra di lei continuando a baciarla con foga. La mora con un gesto della mano fece sparire i vestiti di entrambe.  
« Non perdiamo tempo...» osservò Regina tra un bacio e l'altro, capovolgendo la situazione per trovarsi sopra di lei.  
« Vuoi sempre comandare vero?» chiese divertita la bionda.  
« Ovviamente..» replicò l'altra donna, bloccandole i polsi con la magia. Si leccò le labbra e si stese su di lei. Le mani iniziarono a vagare sul suo corpo, soffermandosi sul suo capezzolo. Malefica gemette inarcando la schiena. La mora avvicinò la bocca al suo seno, finchè non strinse tra i denti il capezzolo turgido della donna sotto di lei, facendola gemete più forte. La sua mano scese tra le sua gambe, allargandole con prepotenza per poi iniziare a stuzzicare la sua intimità, già bagnata per lei. La stuzzicò per minuti interi, aspettando che la donna la implorasse di darle più piacere.  
« Reg...ina...» mormorò in preda all'eccitazione Malefica.  
« Dimmi cara...» sorrise spingendo due dita in lei, provocando un urlo nella bionda. Soddisfatta la mora iniziò a muoversi velocemente in lei, aprendo le dita in lei, facendola fremere fino a che non esplose urlando il suo nome : « Regina».  
Malefica ansimò sotto di lei incapace di muoversi, i muscoli ancora tesi. Regina la liberò dalla sua magia. Appena fu libera la bionda si solleva afferrando la donna sopra di lei per invertire nuovamente le posizioni.  
« Vuoi comandare?» chiese divertita Regina.  
Per tutta risposta Malefica le chiuse la bocca con un bacio, mordendole il labbro fino a farlo sanguinare per poi spingere il suo corpo contro il suo. Le loro intimità ormai bagnate si scontrarono. Facendo gemere entrambe le donne. Malefica si muoveva veloce su di lei mentre con la mano le stringeva un seno e con l'altra le tirava indietro la testa per morderle il collo. Regina non potè trattenere un gemito più forte.  
Emma non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie, i gemiti che sentiva stavano riempiendo anche la sua stanza. Non riusciva a credere che Regina potesse stare con un'altra donna mentre lei era li che l'aspettava. Sapeva di essere solo un giocattolo per lei ma questo non la faceva sentire meglio. Si buttò sul suo letto premendosi il cuscino sulla testa per cercare di non sentire quelle urla di piacere che di solito era lei a provocare alla sovrana. Ma questo non bastò a bloccare quelle urla. Ringhiò di rabbia, quasi con la speranza che la donna la sentisse, cosi da ricordarsi della sua presenza.  
Regina spinse il suo corpo contro quello della donna sopra di lei, chiedendo di più. Le sue richieste furono subito accontentante, Malefica non perse tempo a penetrarla con due dita, con forza, facendola gridare ancora di più. La bionda le succhiò un capezzolo mentre continuava a tormentarla con le dita, uscendo ed entrando da lei sempre con maggiore violenza. Regina gridò sempre più forte sentendo il piacere prendere possesso del suo corpo.   
Emma premette maggiormente il cuscino sulla testa, mentre le lacrime cercavano di scappare prepotentemente di suoi occhi, ma non voleva piangere per lei. Si alzò di scatto dal letto e si avvicinò alla porta che la separava dalla regina, appoggiando le mani al battente di legno. Resistette solo qualche istante, poi si spostò di nuovo. All'ennesimo urlo di piacere della donna, calcò con forza il grande baule ai piedi del suo letto, rischiando di rompersi il piede destro e sfondando la sottile parete di legno del baule. Afferrò il piede dolorante, saltellando sull'altro fino a raggiungere il materasso, imprecando sottovoce.  
« Sii..» gemette forte Regina. Le sue mani andarono sui capelli della bionda, attirandola vicino per unire le loro bocche in un bacio violento e passionale. Le dita di Malefica continuarono a stimolarla; spostò il pollice sul suo clitoride per far aumentare il suo piacere.  
« Malefica..» ansimò vicina all'orgasmo, che arrivò qualche attimo dopo facendo fremere il suo corpo. Malefica continuò a tormentala ancora per qualche secondo per farle raggiungere il massimo del piacere, poi uscì da lei. Continuò a baciarla mentre con le mani le accarezzava il viso .  
Il corpo teso della regina si rilassò dopo qualche minuto sotto le carezze della donna che le aveva procurato tanto piacere.  
« Non hai perso il tuo tocco...» disse la regina ansimando ancora.  
« Pensavi mi fossi rammollita? » replicò la bionda  
« Non è facile trovare dei bravi amanti...mi sarebbe dispiaciuto perderti,,,» continuò la sovrana mordendola il labbro.  
Malefica gemette, in bilico tra dolore e piacere. « Quanti amanti hai?» le chiese.  
« Al momento solo una...Non è stato facile trovarne una decente da quando sei andata via...» disse divertita la mora stendendosi sul letto.  
« Mi fa piacere sapere che non sono facile da rimpiazzare....» replicò l'altra, stendendosi accanto a lei.

 

« Come si chiama la fortunata?» chiese poi, curiosa.  
« Serva.» rispose Regina sorridendo « Vuoi vederla?»  
« Non conosci il suo nome?» chiese Mal ridendo. « Sì, sono curiosa...»  
Regina si alzò dal letto e ordinò ad una guardia di portare Emma nella sua stanza.  
Malefica osservò il suo corpo, perfetto, una luce di lussuria negli occhi, nonostante l'avesse appena avuta.  
« Dove l'hai trovata?»  
« Era venuta ad uccidermi...» le rispose la sovrana girandosi a guardarla per poi tornare a letto da lei.  
Emma sussultò quando la porta della sua stanza si aprì improvvisamente. Venne strattonata e portata nella stanza della regina. Si paralizzò alla vista delle due donne nude sul letto. La mano di Malefica si muoveva sulla coscia di Regina. Strinse i pugni per la rabbia ma poi si inginocchiò davanti a loro.  
« Ad ucciderti? Addirittura? » domandò Malefica mentre la giovane donna veniva portata davanti a loro. Osservò la giovane: carina, ma niente di speciale per i suoi gusti.   
« Non sembra un'assassina.» commentò verso Regina  
« Non lo è infatti...come vedi sono viva...» sorrise lei, maliziosa.  
Emma rimase in ginocchio, in paziente, rabbiosa attesa, tradita dalla postura rigida. Tra l'altro, il piede le faceva ancora male, aumentando la sua irritazione.  
« Solo un'idiota manderebbe qualcuno ad ucciderti, mia cara... un'incompetente, per di più.»  
« Infatti Snow lo è, come ben sai...» replicò Regina, disgustata e divertita allo stesso tempo dalla stupidità della sua nemica. «Soprattutto, sacrificare sua figlia...» rise per poi guardare Emma.  
« Non credi di aver fatto troppo rumore?» le chiese.  
« Sua figlia? Hai la principessa Emma tra le mani e non mi dici niente?» la guardò scioccata Malefica.  
Emma lanciò una breve occhiata alla sovrana prima di aprire la bocca.  
« Mi dispiace, Maestà. Ho inciampato andando a letto.» inventò sul momento.  
« Sei tu che sei sparita obbligandomi a cercare una sostituta» replicò Regina rivolgendosi a Malefica, passando una mano sulla sua coscia per poi portare la sua attenzione sulla principessa.  
« Cerca di mostrare più rispetto se non vuoi tornare nelle segrete» disse con disprezzo.  
Emma deglutì, lanciandole un'altra occhiata. Il cuore accelerò inevitabilmente alla spaventosa idea.   
«Chiedo perdono, Maestà.» si affrettò a dire.  
«Non è colpa mia se hai scatenato una guerra!» stava continuando Malefica. Diede una leggera, scherzosa pacca sulla spalla a Regina, stupendo oltre ogni modo Emma, per poi alzarsi e compiere qualche passo verso di lei. Si voltò verso la regina prima di azzerare la distanza tra loro. «Posso?» chiese, indicando la ragazza con un dito.  
Lei la guardò sorridendo. «Ma certo mia cara...» rispose, sistemandosi poi, come per osservare meglio la scena.   
Malefica raggiunse quindi la serva. Troneggiava su di lei, ancora inginocchiata a terra. Anche se fosse stata in piedi, la situazione non sarebbe cambiata: era più alta di Regina, e, per certi versi, più spaventosa. Posò due dita sotto al suo mento, obbligandola a guardarla, studiando i suoi lineamenti.  
«Hai gli stessi occhi di tua madre... e il cervello di tuo padre, visto cosa sei venuta a fare qui...» commentò.  
Non potendo fare altro, Emma sostenne lo sguardo della donna, serrando la mascella alle sue parole.   
«Mio padre vale dieci volte te.» rispose in un ringhio rabbioso.  
La regina si alzò di scatto, raggiungendola e afferrandola per i capelli.  
«Modera i termini, serva, se non vuoi che ti uccida seduta stante! Da dove viene tanto coraggio? Sei stata docile in queste due settimane...»  
La principessa trattenne un gemito, stringendo i denti e i pugni per sopportare il dolore.   
«Sempre da quelle due persone che mi hanno dato la vita, suppongo.» rispose con gli occhi fiammeggianti di rabbia.  
La risata divertita di Malefica spezzò l'aria.  
Regina, tuttavia, non si lasciò distrarre.  
«Chiedi scusa per la tua arroganza, piccola ragazzina!» ordinò, volgendo poi lo sguardo verso Malefica. «Un giorno senza di me e torna a fare la sbruffona...» disse, voltandosi poi nuovamente verso la serva «...quando non voleva altro che soddisfarmi, fino a stanotte...» continuò per umiliarla.  
Emma arrossì appena alle sue parole, ma non perse il suo coraggio.   
«Altrimenti? Che volete farmi, Maestà?» chiese calcando sull'ultima parola, guardandola negli occhi nonostante i suoi siano lucidi. «Se dovete uccidermi, fatelo, non mi importa. L'avevo messo in conto quando sono venuta qui da sola.»  
«Stai cercando di dare la colpa a me?» domandò Malefica ignorandola, guardando Regina con gli occhi azzurri spalancati.  
«Ma no, mia cara.» le rispose lei sorridendo, senza tuttavia smettere di guardare la ragazza. «Credo solo che qualcuno qui sia geloso...» Si chinò per sollevare il viso di Emma. «Ti sei sentita trascurata?»  
La ragazza arrossì violentemente, e cercò di abbassare lo sguardo.   
«Oh, povera piccola...» osservò Malefica guardandola. «...si è innamorata di te...»  
Regina la guardò, cercando conferma nel suo sguardo.  
«È così?» chiese.  
Lei sostenne il suo sguardo.   
«Perché, vi importa?»  
«Curiosità.» rispose la donna, cercando di mantenere un tono distaccato.  
Emma strinse gli occhi indagando il suo sguardo.  
«Non risponderò a questa domanda.» disse «Qualunque cosa mi facciate.»  
«Torna nella tua stanza.» ordinò la regina dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, lasciandola andare.  
La principessa si alzò e zoppicò verso l'uscita senza fare un fiato, nascondendo le lacrime che non poteva più contenere dando le spalle alle due donne.


	6. Capitolo 5

Regina la guardò andare via con una strana sensazione dentro.  
«Tesoro, conosco quello sguardo…» disse con tono gentile Malefica.  
Regina si voltò per tornare a letto. «Che sguardo?»   
La donna la seguì sorridendole.   
«Hai due modi per risolvere la situazione. Tre, forse.» continuò la bionda.  
«Non capisco che situazione, ma ti ascolto.» replicò l’altra evitando il suo sguardo.  
Malefica sorrise guardandola. Iniziò ad elencare, contando i punti con le dita mentre parlava.   
«Uno, la uccidi. Ma non credo tu voglia farlo, o sarebbe già sottoterra. O la sua testa su una picca, per far soffrire l'idiota. Due, la torturi finché non ti calmi. Funziona sempre. Tre, la fai calmare e accetti il fatto che sia innamorata di te. Ma te lo sconsiglio lo sai, l'amore...»  
«L’amore è debolezza, lo so…» concluse per lei Regina sospirando. «Non voglio ucciderla. Non ancora…» si affrettò a sottolineare. «E comunque non è innamorata di me.»  
Malefica posò una mano sulla sua, guardandola negli occhi.   
« Regina, cosa se non l'amore l'avrebbe spinta ad arrendersi così facilmente a te, abbandonando l'intento di ucciderti? Tradendo la sua famiglia? Mi hai detto prima che fino a ieri voleva solo compiacerti.... Non ti sto dicendo di avere una relazione con lei, dico solo che devi affrontare la situazione, o quella a rimetterci sarai tu...»  
«Io? E perché mai? Sai benissimo che non ho un cuore, quindi in che modo dovrei rimetterci?» chiese quasi con rabbia.  
«Non parlo di cuore, cara, parlo di cervello! Ti farà impazzire se continua così! Sottomettila per bene, così non ti darà più problemi.»  
«È ovvio che lo farò..» sbuffò Regina, spazientita.  
La strega sorrise.   
«Bene! Se ti servisse una mano dalla tua vecchia maestra…» aggiunse poi, la malizia negli occhi.  
«Sono in grado di farcela da sola…» le sorrise la mora «Ma grazie…» aggiunse prima di baciarla.  
Malefica rise tra le sue labbra.   
«Oh, lo so, lo so… Dicevo solo per divertirci insieme…»  
«Ovviamente ci saranno altre occasioni, dopo che l’avrò sottomessa completamente.»  
La donna sorrise, gli occhi che lampeggiavano, malvagi. «Non vedo l’ora…» disse.   
Regina sorrise di rimando. «Quanto resterai?»  
«Finché sopporterai la mia presenza.» rispose l’altra ridendo.  
«Interessante…» Regina le accarezzò il viso per poi sdraiarsi sul letto. «Ti faccio riposare. Riprendi le forze, più tardi ne avrai bisogno…»  
«Pensi davvero che abbia bisogno di riposare? Sono un drago, Regina, non la tua serva nell’altra stanza! Mi offendi…»  
«Scusa, non volevo offenderti..» disse attirandola su di sé, per poi baciarla con passione.  
Malefica sorrise sdraiandosi su di lei rispondendo al bacio.  
Regina non perse tempo ed entrò immediatamente in lei, facendo urlare per la sorpresa la bionda sopra di lei. Dopo un attimo di lieve dolore la bionda iniziò a spingere il bacino verso di lei, chiedendo di più. La regina non esitò un attimo e iniziò a muoversi velocemente in lei.  
«Non smettere….»sussurrò Malefica mordendo il labbro alla donna sotto di lei, Regina aprì le dita per toccare i suoi punti più sensibili, facendo gemere forte la donna sopra di lei.  
I suoi movimenti erano sempre più veloci, rallentano solo dopo l’urlo di piacere di Malefica, che ansimando si stende su di lei.  
La sovrana uscì lentamente da lei, un sorriso soddisfatto sul viso.  
« Ti sono davvero mancata tano…»  
« Si, mi sento piuttosto sola nel mio castello…» replicò Malefica.  
« Puoi restare quanto vuoi..» commentò Regina accarezzandole il viso.  
Malefica la guarda, quasi adorante per poi risponderle:« Grazie.. Sai che sei sempre la benvenuta nel mio castello, vero?  
« Certo mia cara..» le sorride.  
La bionda socchiude gli occhi, rilassandosi completamente.  
« Ti dispiace se chiudo gli occhi per un momento? E’ stato un lungo viaggio. Ho dovuto schivare almeno un centinaio di frecce e qualche decina di lance..».  
« Ma certo riposati, abbiamo tanto tempo» la rassicurò la regina baciandola.  
Malefica crollò quasi immediatamente, esausta.  
Regina aspettò che il suo respiro si facesse regolare prima di alzarsi dal letto. Si coprì con un vestaglia e uscì dalla stanza.

Emma dopo essere stata portata nella sua stanza, si era accasciata sul letto. I gemiti delle due donne continuavano ad arrivarle alle orecchie.   
Le lacrime avevano appena smesso di scorrere sul suo viso quando la porta della sua stanza venne aperta con violenza.  
Si tirò su di scatto e rimase sorpresa nel vedere la regina entrare.  
« Quindi sei sveglia..» disse la sovrana avvicinandosi a lei.  
« Si.. Maestà..» rispose con un filo di voce, chinando il capo.  
Regina si avvicinò, le afferrò il piede e, facendo gemere di dolore la principessa, passò la mano su di essa, guarendola.  
Emma sobbalzò al tocco della regina. Quando il dolore cessò sollevò il viso per guardare la donna, la bocca spalancata per la sorpresa.  
« Non alzare mai più la voce con me. Non provare mai più a contraddirmi…soprattutto davanti ad altre persone.» disse freddamente la mora.  
La ragazza annuì istintivamente. «Si, Vostra Maestà. Mi dispiace.»  
« Perché l’hai fatto? Sono due settimane che non ti lamenti né che disobbedisci ai miei ordini.»  
Emma deglutì per poi distogliere lo sguardo.  
«Quella donna mi mette a disagio.» rispose.  
« Cerchi ancora di mentirmi…non hai imparato niente?»  
« Non ho mentito, Maestà. È che credevo di essere… l’unico vostro giocattolo…» pronuncia l’ultima parola con grande sforzo.  
Regina trattenne una risata per poi risponderle: « Malefica non è un mio giocattolo..» la corresse. Un attimo dopo la fece alzare e la spinse contro il muro.  
Emma perse il fiato al contatto con il suo corpo.   
« Mi dispiace, non intendevo insinuare nulla, Maestà..».  
« Tu sei il mio giocattolo, anzi, eri. Adesso dovrò fare a meno di te.» le sussurrò Regina all’orecchio, gelandole il sangue nelle vene.  
« C-cosa?» chiese spalancando gli occhi.  
« Si ti dovrò rinchiudere di nuovo nelle segrete e non potrai più aiutarmi a farmi rilassare...è frustante…» rispose l’altra premendo il suo corpo contro il suo.   
Gli occhi di Emma si riempirono di lacrime, mentre tremava al suo tocco.  
« M-maestà, vi prego…perché?» chiese.  
« Perché cosa? Cosa ti infastidisce?» replicò la regina.  
« Sinceramente?» risposte la bionda sbattendo le palpebre più volte, il respiro affannoso. Non aspettò la sua risposta per continuare : « Tutto quello che avete detto : le segrete, non potervi aiutare, il vostro essere frustata…»  
« Hai solo paura di tornare nelle segrete, perché mai dovrebbe importarti della mia frustrazione?» chiese Regina con disprezzo.  
Emma aggrottò la fronte.  
« E’ vero!» rispose con calma. « Ho paura di tornare nelle segrete, ma questo non mi impedisce di preoccuparmi per voi…» continuò, dopo un attimo di silenzio.  
Regina si allontanò da lei di colpo, lo sguardo pieno di rabbia.  
« Sei una bugiarda!» disse alzando la voce. « Ma devo ammettere che sei brava, preferisci far credere di essere innamorata di me piuttosto che tornare in prigione. Non avevo mai visto nessuno così convincente.» continuò dopo un secondo, guardandola negli occhi.  
Emma continuò a guardarla mentre una lacrima si faceva strada sul suo viso, senza che lei potesse fermarla. A quella vista la regina fece un passo verso di lei, per poi chiederle : « Sei innamorata di me?»  
La giovane scoppiò a ridere. Non per divertimento: era chiaramente una risata isterica.  
« Voi che dite, Maestà?» si indicò con un gesto ampio delle braccia « Guardatemi. Sono patetica, lo so. Ma non vi sto chiedendo niente. Potete fare quello che volete di me, so di non significare nulla per voi, se non un temporaneo divertimento. Ma la vostra amica di là ha ragione. Sì, sono innamorata di voi. Assurdo, vero? Vengo qui per uccidervi, voi mi torturate e io mi innamoro. Del mio peggior nemico. Sono un'idiota, lo so, ma non posso farci niente.»  
Regina spalancò gli occhi, immersi nei suoi, le mani iniziarono a tormentarsi. Dopo qualche minuto riuscì a parlare: « Vattene…» disse facendo apparire i vestiti con cui era stata catturata « Non tornare mai più.».  
Emma, dopo un attimo di smarrimento, prese un respiro e iniziò a spogliarsi, sotto gli occhi stupiti della mora.  
« Che diavolo fai?»  
« Disobbedisco.» rispose semplicemente la bionda.  
Gli occhi della regina divennero furenti.  
« Vuoi proprio morire stupida ragazzina?»  
La principessa lasciò cadere gli stivali a terra e allargò le braccia.  
« Ve l’ho detto…Potete fare quello che volete con me.» spiegò slacciandosi la cintura.  
« Bene.» replicò la sovrana usando la magia per rivestirla « Comando io...adesso ultima possibilità: o vai via con le buone o dovrò pensarci io.»  
Emma sospirò ritrovandosi nuovamente vestita. Ponderò sul da farsi per poi inginocchiarsi a lei. « Maestà vi chiedo asilo. »  
« Asilo?» ripeté la sovrana senza capire « Da chi?» chiese esasperata.  
« Dai miei genitori. Non posso tornare da loro: vogliono la vostra testa. Io non potrei mai permettergli di averla. Sono una loro nemica adesso.» rispose sollevando il viso guardandola intensamente negli occhi.  
« Sei pazza…» sospirò Regina.« Non ti farebbero mai del male. Torna a casa principessa» rispose per poi farla apparire nella foresta, oltre le mura del suo castello.  
Emma si guardò intorno, presa alla sprovvista dall’improvviso cambio di posizione. Inspirò l’aria fresca, che da tempo non respirava. Ma la distrazione durò solo qualche attimo.  
«Loro non mi farebbero del male, è vero, ma Re George sì. Mi farebbe impiccare per alto tradimento.»  
«I tuoi non lo permetterebbero, e George non alzerà un dito senza il mio permesso, per cui puoi tornare a casa.» ribattè seccamente l’altra.  
Emma esitò. Rimase ferma, cercando una soluzione, una via d’uscita. I suoi occhi si illuminarono quando la trovò: si sedette a terra di colpo, a gambe incrociate.   
«Non tornerò a palazzo. Resterò qui finché non cambierete idea.» sentenziò infine guardandola con determinazione.  
La regina, tuttavia, la guardò con sufficienza.   
«Resterai qui in eterno.» disse voltandole le spalle. «Quando mi stanco di un giocattolo me ne libero… sei fortunata che non ti abbia ucciso.» aggiunse poi a voce più bassa.  
«Di questo giocattolo non potete liberarvi…» disse Emma con un sorriso.  
Regina la degnò appena di uno sguardo.  
«Vedremo.»   
Sparì in una nuvola viola, lasciandola a fissare il punto in cui è svanita.

Regina riapparve nella sua stanza. Malefica dormiva ancora nel suo letto. Sospirò, e andò alla finestra per guardare il cielo limpido. Quella stupida ragazzina la stava facendo diventare pazza, ma non riusciva a togliersela dalla mente.  
Malefica borbottò qualcosa di confuso nel sonno e si rigirò nel letto, forse disturbata dai passi della mora. Regina le lanciò un’occhiata ma, resasi conto che ancora dormiva, tornò a fissare l’esterno. Oltre le mura vide Emma, ancora ferma nel punto dove l’aveva lasciata.   
«Non posso tenerti qui…» sussurrò contro il vetro, appannandolo.  
«Lilith….» mormorò Mal nel sonno, aggrottando la fronte.  
Regina lanciò un ultimo sguardo alla ragazza oltre il vetro.  
«Vattene, stupida ragazzina…» sussurrò per poi avvicinarsi al letto, e accarezzare i capelli del drago.  
I suoi occhi azzurri si aprirono a quel contatto, fissandosi su di lei, confusi.  
«Regina… tutto bene?» chiese, la voce impastata dal sonno.  
«Sì… tu, invece?» chiese di rimando la mora sedendosi sul materasso.  
Allo sguardo del drago non sfuggì la sua menzogna.  
«Io sto bene…» disse «…ma tu non mentirmi: cosa c’è che non va? La ragazza ti crea problemi?»  
Regina sminuì rapidamente la situazione. «No, nessun problema. Hai pronunciato il nome di tua figlia…»   
Il volto di Malefica si riempì di tristezza.  
«La sogno spesso…» ammise a voce più bassa. «Immagino come sarebbe ora se… Ma dimmi di te. Ti vergogni a parlare con una vecchia amica?» chiese, nonostante gli sforzi dell’altra.  
Regina strinse la sua mano tuttavia.   
«Mi dispiace per la tua perdita.» disse guardandola negli occhi chiari. «Di cosa dovrei vergognarmi?»  
Malefica si strinse nelle spalle. «Non lo so, sei tu che non vuoi parlarne.» ribatté.  
«Di cosa dovrei parlare? Di una stupida ragazzina?»  
Malefica le donò un piccolo sorriso, e le accarezzò il volto. «Sì, se ti toglie il sonno…. Che fine le hai fatto fare?»  
Regina distolse lo sguardo da lei.   
«L’ho lasciata andare.» rispose cupamente.  
«Diamine, allora davvero ti interessa!» commentò la bionda aggrottando la fronte.  
«Ma che dici!» esclamò indignata la regina «È che, ti immagini la faccia di Snow quando saprà che sua figlia è innamorata della persona che odia di più al mondo?» chiese, un sorriso vittorioso e maligno sul viso.  
La strega rise di gusto a quelle parole.   
«Oh, sarebbe bello vederla! Sai… avrei preferito che non fossi così interessata alla ragazza…» aggiunse poi, più calma. «…Avere la figlia di quegli imbecilli tra le mani…l’opportunità di farli soffrire come loro hanno fatto con me…»  
«Così soffriranno di più… Loro vogliono uccidermi, e la loro preziosa figlia mi ama.» disse ridendo. «Non sono interessata a lei, smettila con questa storia.» la riprese poi, secca.  
Una strana espressione si fece strada sul viso di Malefica.   
«Ma pensa se combattesse al tuo fianco, invece… le loro espressioni nel vederla sul campo di battaglia, ad uccidere i loro stupidi amici... e poi vederla morire davanti ai loro occhi, visto che non ti interessa.. potrei squartarla con i miei artigli.»  
«No. Non la voglio qui.» disse Regina alzandosi dal letto, mettendo così fine alla conversazione.  
Malefica non nascose la delusione.   
«Allora posso portarla da me? Visto che tu non la usi più…»  
«No. Ti ho detto di lasciarla stare…» Regina le indirizzò uno sguardo carico di malizia. « Non t basto più?» chiese.  
«Certo che mi basti» esclamò l’altra « Ma voglio la mia vendetta, esattamente come te! E ho la mia occasione ad un passo... Sento il suo odore, Regina, so che non se ne è andata!»  
«L’abbiamo avuta la nostra vendetta.» rispose la mora stendendosi sul letto, accanto a lei. «Non pensare più a lei.»  
Malefica rimase a lungo a guardarla, pensierosa. Infine si sdraiò al suo fianco.  
«Aspetterò per te, Regina. Ma se la perdoneranno, andrò a prendermela.»   
«Non pensare a lei…» mormorò Regina baciandola «Solo io e te. Come sempre…»  
Malefica si abbandonò a quel bacio, cancellando ogni altro pensiero dalla mente, come stava tentando di fare anche Regina.


	7. Capitolo 6

Erano passati un paio di giorni da quando Regina aveva liberato la principessa. Era riuscita a tenere Malefica occupata in modo che non cercasse vendetta contro la ragazza. Ogni giorno si affacciava alla finestra e vedeva Emma oltre le mura del suo castello; la cosa la indispettiva, ma allo stesso tempo ammirava il coraggio della ragazza.  
Si alzò dal letto e andò alla finestra per guardare la giovane donna, come sempre, ma stranamente non la vide.  
«Hai capito finalmente..» sussurrò a se stessa con un pizzico di malinconia.  
«Ho capito che dovresti far addestrare meglio le tue guardie.»  
Regina si voltò di scatto sentendo la voce di Emma sorprenderla alle spalle.  
«Tu? Che ci fai qui?» esclamò sorpresa. «…Credevo fossi andata via, finalmente.» continuò poi senza toglierle gli occhi di dosso.  
Emma si strinse nelle spalle. Ricordandosi solo in quell’istante delle buone maniere, si inginocchiò.  
«Ve l’avevo detto che non vi sareste liberata di me tanto facilmente…»  
La regina accennò un sorriso nel vederla inginocchiarsi.  
«E io ti ho detto che non mi servi più. Ho un’altra persona che mi soddisfa… come ben sai.» disse poi con tono freddo e distaccato.  
La principessa le lanciò uno sguardo ferito, ma riuscì in fretta a riprendere il controllo di sé.  
«Io non me ne andrò, Maestà.»  
La donna sbuffò.  
«Tutti vorrebbero essere liberati ma tu, piccola ragazzina impudente, non vuoi cogliere la fortuna che ti è capitata!» esclamò avvicinandosi a lei «Torna a casa.»  
Emma la guardò negli occhi.  
«No, grazie.» disse, il sorriso nello sguardo determinato.  
«Malefica vuole usarti contro i tuoi genitori…» le rivelò la sovrana dopo un lungo silenzio. «Se non l’ha ancora fatto è perché la sto tenendo occupata… Quindi perché non vai a casa prima che riesca nel suo intento?»  
Emma la guardò totalmente stupita.  
«Mi state proteggendo da lei?»  
«No.» rispose frettolosamente la mora. «Non ho motivo di farlo. È solo che credo che i tuoi soffriranno di più se gli dirai che non vuoi uccidermi.» spiegò, voltandole le spalle.  
Emma rimase in silenzio a guardarla per qualche istante.  
«Mi credono morta.» disse infine.  
«E non vuoi fargli sapere che sei viva?» continuò l’altra senza guardarla. «Perché vuoi che ti credano morta?»  
La ragazza abbassò lo sguardo, rattristata.  
«Non posso più vivere la mia vita nella menzogna.» disse.  
Regina voltò leggermente il capo per guardarla.  
«Di che menzogna parli?» chiese.  
Emma rialzò lo sguardo su di lei, arrossendo appena.  
«Pensano ancora che abbia rifiutato tutti i pretendenti che mi hanno presentato per testardaggine. Pensano che vi ritenga un mostro. Pensano che voglia salire al trono, un giorno...»  
«Perché non vuoi essere una principessa? Sono sicura che ti hanno presentato i migliori partiti del regno… perché rifiutarli?» chiese la donna incuriosita, voltandosi del tutto.  
La ragazza trattenne a stento una risata.  
«Oh, sì, poverini, non era mica colpa loro! Sono io che ho… gusti diversi…»  
La regina accennò un sorriso.  
«Sono sicura che potrebbero trovarti una principessa che faccia al caso tuo.»  
«Potrebbero, sì… ma per il resto…»  
Regina prese a camminare per la stanza, incuriosita dall’atteggiamento della bionda.  
«Non vuoi neanche una principessa… quindi, cosa vuoi?» le chiese.  
Emma aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma poi sembrò ripensarci.  
«Penso che lo sappiate, Maestà…»  
Regina scoppiò a ridere.  
«Tu non vuoi me! Ti è solo piaciuto quello che abbiamo fatto.»  
La principessa le indirizzò uno sguardo ferito.  
«Non siete l’unica a fare certe cose a letto. Potrei trovare altre persone che fanno le stesse cose, soprattutto visto il mio rango. Non è per questo che sono ancora qui.» replicò secca.  
La regina si avvicinò di scattò. La afferrò per i capelli e tirò, facendole sollevare il viso.  
«Non credo che troveresti qualcuno che fa quello che faccio io… come lo faccio io…» le sussurrò all’orecchio. «O non saresti ancora qui.»  
Emma si sforzò di non reagire, e continuò a guardarla negli occhi.  
«Sapete perché sono qui.» disse «E non è per questo.»  
«Non ti sei innamorata di me, ti piace solo venire a letto con me. E lo capisco.» sorrise maliziosa Regina.  
Emma trattenne una risata.  
«Non posso negare che sia piacevole. Tuttavia il mio cuore non mente.»  
«Il tuo cuore non funziona.» ribatté l’altra mollando la presa. «In ogni caso, ti ho detto che quello che è successo tra noi non succederà mai più, quindi…» disse indicandole la porta.  
Emma rimase ferma.  
«Se davvero non vi interessasse di me, mi avreste uccisa.»  
La mora sbuffò esasperata.  
«Ti ho già detto perché non ti ho ucciso: voglio far soffrire tua madre… per quello che mi ha fatto.» replicò la donna fissandola, irritata.  
«Sì lo capisco. Avete ragione.» disse la ragazza con semplicità, sostenendo il suo sguardo di fuoco.  
Regina la guardò con stupore.  
«Come? Tu credi che io abbia ragione?»  
Emma sorrise debolmente.  
«Di questo vi parlavo prima… Non l’ho mai detto ai miei. Mia madre mi ha raccontato di quello che è successo e… ecco… non è che vorrei che la uccideste, voglio dire, è mia madre, le voglio bene. Però… capisco. Lei ha sbagliato, e voi avete pagato un prezzo troppo alto. Quindi…» disse stringendosi nelle spalle.  
La sovrana la afferrò per il collo, stringendo.  
«Tu non sai niente stupida ragazzina!» esclamò, trattenendo le lacrime scaturite dal ricordo di Daniel. «Non parlare di cose che non conosci!»  
Emma annaspò in cerca d’aria.  
«Maestà…»  
Regina strinse più forte, accecata dalla rabbia. Poi la spinse lontano da lei, contro il muro.  
Emma cadde a terra, tossendo sia per l’urto che per il soffocamento, i polmoni in fiamme.  
La regina si voltò nuovamente, nascondendo gli occhi lucidi.  
«Adesso vattene prima che ti consegni a Malefica.»  
Emma non rispose. Continuò a tossire, il respiro che entrava a fatica nella gola contusa. Non rispose e non si mosse, ancora stordita dal colpo.  
«Non ti voglio qui. Sei solo una stupida ragazzina che parla di cose che non conosce e che non capisce.»  
Finalmente la principessa riuscì a respirare di nuovo, nonostante il dolore che affliggeva una buona metà del suo corpo. Sollevò lo sguardo sulla regina.  
«Io non me ne vado.» disse con voce roca, portandosi una mano al collo appena ne sentì il suono.  
«Io non ti amo e non ti amerò mai, lo capisci?» le urlò contro la mora, piena di rabbia e rancore «Quindi stai perdendo tempo… non ho un cuore…»  
«L’ho sentito battere…» mormorò la ragazza «Quindi l’avete. Ve l’ho detto, non mi aspetto che ricambiate. Voglio solo stare qui.»  
«Battere?» rise amaramente la regina. «Il mio cuore ha smesso di battere anni fa… per colpa di tua madre e di tuo nonno…» disse rabbiosa, ripensando al suo matrimonio.  
Emma scosse la testa.  
«Potete anche tentare di illudervi che sia così, ma sappiamo entrambe che non è vero.»  
Regina si poggiò al muro, esasperata.  
«Credi che io possa provare qualcosa per la figlia della persona che ha rovinato la mia vita? O per sua nipote?» chiese senza degnarla di uno sguardo.  
La principessa sospirò abbassando lo sguardo.  
«No.» mormorò. «Non lo credo. Ma non posso fare a meno di provare qualcosa per voi. E non posso fare a meno di volervi restare accanto.»  
«Appunto. Quindi, perché restare?» chiese Regina giocando distrattamente con l’anello d’oro che anni prima le aveva regalato Daniel.  
Lo sguardo della bionda cadde sull’anello, attirata dal movimento. Si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Perché no?»  
«Cosa sai esattamente di me?» chiese d’un tratto la sovrana. «Cosa ti ha raccontato tua madre?» continuò, stringendo i pugni nel pronunciare l’ultima parola.  
Emma si appoggiò al muro, restando seduta a terra.  
«Mi ha detto di…» esitò, preoccupata dalla sua eventuale reazione. «...del vostro amato. Che le avevate chiesto di mantenere il segreto sulla vostra relazione, e non l'ha fatto, raccontando tutto a vostra madre, la quale lo ha ucciso... davanti ai vostri occhi. E che siete stata costretta a sposare Leopold per questo. Che poi avete fatto uccidere, tramite il Genio, con i serpenti. E poi lei è scappata dal castello.» spiegò con calma, guardandola negli occhi.  
«Che riassunto perfetto, mia cara…» commentò sarcastica la regina, lo sguardo fosco di rabbia. « …ti ha anche detto cosa mi ha fatto il re?» chiese guardandola con disprezzo.  
La tristezza si insinuò negli occhi di Emma.  
«No. L’ho immaginato da sola.»  
«Non guardarmi così!» ordinò la donna avvicinandosi, minacciosa. «Non voglio la tua pietà! Sono la regina!»  
«Non è pietà, Maestà. È solo dispiacere.»  
«Non voglio neanche quello! Non voglio niente da te!» le urlò contro Regina.  
Emma si alzò di scatto e la baciò, prendendo il suo viso tra le mani, incurante delle conseguenze.  
Regina spalancò gli occhi a quel gesto. Rimase ferma per qualche attimo prima di spingerla via.  
«Come ti permetti?» sibilò spingendola al muro.  
Emma gemette per il dolore che si aggiunse a quello causato dall’urto precedente. Tuttavia sorrise.  
«Almeno, se deciderete che sono una seccatura troppo grande per voi, non avrò rimpianti.» spiegò.  
«Tu sei pazza…» commentò la regina, indagandola con lo sguardo. « …ma devo ammettere che sei coraggiosa…» Si bloccò sentendo un rumore di passi fuori dalla porta. «È Malefica… Va’ via, razza di idiota, se non vuoi diventare la cena di un drago!» disse velocemente, sottovoce.  
Emma sorrise ancora. «Vedete che vi importa di me?» disse prima di correre a nascondersi nella sua vecchia stanza.


	8. Capitolo 7

Malefica entrò senza bussare, irrompendo nella stanza come una furia.  
«Tesoro, i tuoi servitori sono degli idioti! Gli avevo chiesto cervo, e mi hanno portato della stupida carne di maiale! Ho mangiato il cuoco, per rifarmi della delusione....»  
Regina la guardò, inarcando appena il sopracciglio sinistro.   
«Mi hai tolto una seccatura, avrei dovuto ucciderlo… Mi dispiace per il cervo, provvederò perché tu possa averlo al più presto.»  
La bionda agitò una mano in aria con noncuranza.  
«Oh, non preoccuparti, il cuoco è bastato…» disse, stringendo poi gli occhi. Inspirò attentamente con il naso. «È arrivato un messaggero, forse?» chiese guardando Regina.  
La donna si avvicinò a lei sorridendole.  
«Sì, nessuno di importante… Non mi hai raccontato niente dei tuoi nuovi piani: vuoi ancora uccidere Aurora?»  
Malefica le rivolse uno sguardo carico di sospetto.  
«Non so, ho perso interesse…» rispose distrattamente, guardandosi intorno.  
Regina notò quello sguardo. Le si fece dappresso.   
«So io per cosa hai interesse.» disse per poi baciarla con prepotenza.  
La bionda rise piano tra le sue labbra «Oh si, per te ho sempre interesse…» rispose spingendola verso il letto. La mora si sdraiò sul letto guardando con malizia la donna sopra di lei «Sei insaziabile…» disse sorridendo.  
Malefica le strappò letteralmente di dosso il corpetto «Senti chi parla…»  
«Sai quello che mi piace…» replicò la mora afferrandola per la veste per poi trascinarla su di sé «…aiutami a rilassarmi…»  
La bionda le accarezzò il corpo, baciandole il collo.  
«Perché, sei ancora nervosa per la storia della principessa?» chiese sulla sua pelle.   
Regina voltò la testa per lasciarle più spazio.  
«No… una serva mi ha mancato di rispetto…» replicò. Prese poi a spogliarla, senza delicatezza.  
«È ancora viva?» chiese l’altra, senza un vero interesse. La spogliò del tutto e percorse le sue gambe con le mani, scendendo più in basso con i baci.  
«Ovvio che no!» rise Regina «Dovresti conoscermi, cara…» Gemette. «Pensiamo a noi adesso…»  
Malefica le baciò il lato del seno destro, leccando poi la pelle, in circolo, fino a raggiungere il capezzolo. Lo strinse tra le labbra e succhiò, guardandola negli occhi.  
Regina gemette più forte. Spinse il bacino verso di lei, chiedendo di più. Malefica la accontentò subito, toccando la sua intimità con le dita, massaggiandola mentre passava all’altro capezzolo, stringendolo tra i denti.  
«Sì, così…» ansimò di piacere la mora, muovendosi sotto di lei. Le tirò i capelli per farle sollevare la testa, per poi baciarla, soffocando il suo gemito tra le labbra. Malefica si mosse più velocemente.  
«Prendimi adesso.» gemette con impazienza Regina.   
Malefica entrò in lei con due dita, e con l’altra mano continuò a stimolare il clitoride, sempre più veloce.   
Un piccolo grido sfuggì alla regina. Malefica sorrise, aumentando il ritmo.  
«Sì…»  
Regina ansimò più forte, sentendo il suo corpo prepararsi ad accogliere il piacere che tra poco l’avrebbe invasa.  
«Non smettere…» ordinò.  
La porta si spalancò.  
«Che diavolo succede..?» esclamò Regina cercando di sollevarsi.  
Malefica si voltò di scatto. Spalancò gli occhi, quindi si alzò di scatto, fulminando Regina con lo sguardo.   
«Mi hai mentito.»  
Emma aveva tentato di resistere. All’inizio era stato relativamente semplice, sapendo che Regina la stava proteggendo da Malefica. Poi però… sentire Regina gemere così l’aveva portata ben oltre il limite. Senza pensare neanche per un secondo alle conseguenza aveva spalancato la porta ed era entrata nella stanza della regina, furiosa. E ora Regina le stava rivolgendo un’occhiata di fuoco.  
«Mi avevi detto che se ne era andata…» stava dicendo Malefica, gli occhi su Regina.   
Emma rimase in silenzio, sentendosi piuttosto stupida ora.   
«Ed era così.» sentì Regina rispondere. «Non so cosa ci faccia qui. È evidente che ho delle guardie incapaci…»  
La sovrana si alzò dal letto, raggiungendola.   
«Tornerai nelle segrete adesso, serva.» ordinò strattonandola.  
«Se devi lasciarla a marcire lì…» disse Malefica, inducendo Regina a voltarsi per guardarla. «… tanto vale che la lasci a me…»  
«Tanto tu sei qui, quindi può stare benissimo nelle mie prigioni mentre noi ci divertiamo…» replicò la mora sorridendo maliziosa, e stringendo più forte il braccio di Emma, che trattenne un gemito.  
Malefica strinse le palpebre, fissando la regina.  
«Ho capito, ho capito, non la toccherò. È tua.» capitolò infine.  
Regina le sorrise. «Aspettami qui, mia cara, così puoi continuare da dove siamo state interrotte…» Si vestì con la magia per poi spingere Emma fuori dalla porta. «Che diavolo credevi di fare?» le sussurrò non appena furono abbastanza lontane, conducendola alle prigioni. Camminava talmente veloce che Emma faceva fatica a starle dietro.  
«M-mi dispiace, non riuscivo più a sopportarlo…» disse, rischiando di inciampare. Non cadde solo grazie al sostegno di Regina. Emma guardò le sue mani che la tenevano, quindi distolse lo sguardo, facendo finta di niente e ascoltando la sua domanda.   
«Cosa non sopportavi?»   
«Di sentirvi con lei…»  
«Io faccio quello che voglio, e adesso voglio solo che tu mi stia lontana, così posso tornare nella mia stanza, visto che mi hai interrotto…»   
Ormai erano giunte alle prigioni. Regina la spinse contro le sbarre della prima cella che incontrarono.   
«Odio non essere soddisfatta…» continuò.  
Emma gemette all’urto contro le sbarre. Le rivolse tuttavia uno sguardo di scuse, sinceramente dispiaciuta.  
«Mi dispiace, Vostra Maestà. Davvero.» disse.  
«Non sai dire altro? Sei uguale a tua madre, non pensate mai alle conseguenza delle vostre azioni!» disse Regina con rabbia «Adesso posso tornare al mio divertimento o devi crearmi altri problemi?»  
Emma abbassò lo sguardo. Si voltò e si chiuse dentro la cella da sola, appoggiandosi poi alle sbarre per guardarla.   
«Ora non posso più disturbarvi.» disse sommessamente.   
Regina si avvicinò alle sbarre.   
«Cerca di trovare qualcuno di cui innamorarti che non sia la tua peggior nemica.» le sussurrò prima di lasciarla sola.  
Emma la guardò andare via. Appoggiò la fronte alle sbarre, sospirando.  
«A me non sembri una nemica…» sussurrò al corridoio vuoto.

 

Regina ripercorse a ritroso la strada per la sua stanza a grandi passi nervosi. Si massaggiò la testa. Quella ragazzina la stava facendo impazzire. Entrò nella sua stanza.  
«Dove eravamo rimaste?» chiese a Malefica la quale, però, si era addormentata.  
Regina sbuffò, esasperata.   
«Bene, ci mancava questa…» commentò. Dopo un secondo scarso di riflessione uscì dalla stanza, irritata, e tornò nelle segrete.   
«Mi hai rovinato la giornata!» accusò la ragazza, che sussultò, sorpresa dal suo ritorno.  
«Cosa? Io credevo… ma non dovevate…?»  
«Sì, dovevo, ma mentre perdevo tempo con te colei che mi doveva soddisfare si è addormentata!» sbottò nervosa.  
«Oh…» disse Emma abbassando lo sguardo. Non osava scusarsi ancora.   
«”Oh”? È l’unica cosa che sai dire?» chiese la donna entrando nella cella, incenerendola con lo sguardo.  
Emma spalancò gli occhi nel vederla entrare. Indietreggiò istintivamente.   
«No, ma vi irriterebbe se mi scusassi, quindi…»  
«Adesso devi fare qualcosa per scusarti, e anche in fretta.»   
Regina la spinse contro il muro, bloccandola col suo corpo.  
Le tolse il fiato, non per la violenza del gesto, ma per la vicinanza con lei.  
«Cosa volete che faccia?»  
«Lo sai bene.» rispose la regina con un luccichio di eccitazione negli occhi scuri. «Finisci quello che ha iniziato Malefica.»  
Emma la guardò, e i suoi occhi divennero lucidi per un momento. La spinse appena, poi, per avere la possibilità di inginocchiarsi davanti a lei, spogliandola mentre si abbassa.  
«Brava, per una volta obbedisci…» Regina le spinse la testa tra le sue gambe. «Cerca di compiacermi come si deve.»  
Emma poggiò le labbra sulla sua intimità, gemendo appena per il piacere che in qualche misteriosa maniera ella stessa provava, quasi i ruoli fossero invertiti. La baciò prima di seguirne i confini con la lingua, con deliberata lentezza.   
Regina, per un attimo, si lasciò andare a quelle sensazioni che la bionda inginocchiata ai suoi piedi le stava facendo provare. Nessuno l’aveva mai toccata con tanta delicatezza. La sua mano raggiunse i suoi capelli. Non li tirò, come era solita fare, ma li accarezzò mentre un gemito di piacere usciva dalla sua bocca.  
Emma chiuse gli occhi a quel tocco gentile, e sentì le lacrime premere dietro le palpebre abbassate. Continuò a muovere la lingua su di lei, disegnando ogni tratto con la punta, piano, quasi con venerazione.   
Regina spinse il bacino verso di lei e poggiò le man sulle sue spalle, le gambe che tremavano ad ogni tocco della sua lingua. Emma non trattenne più le lacrime a sentirla tremare, così vicina a lei. Le accarezzò delicatamente le gambe, mentre spostava la lingua verso il centro del suo piacere e piano lo leccava, sfiorandolo con le labbra.  
«Sì..» gemette Regina, mentre Emma continuava a leccare, sentendo il suo stesso centro pulsare al ritmo dei suoi gemiti. Sfiorò la sua pelle come fosse la cosa più preziosa al mondo, sentendola tremare al suo tocco.  
La mora sentì il suo corpo reagire ad ogni tocco, fino ad esplodere di piacere con un gemito più forte, che non riuscì a trattenere.  
Emma si aggrappò a lei, venendo a sua volta non appena la sentì raggiungere l’orgasmo. Rimase senza fiato, stordita.   
Passarono i minuti, ma le due non si mossero. Regina rimase ferma immobile a fissare la donna ai suoi piedi.  
Emma rimase appoggiata a lei, godendosi quel raro contatto prolungato. Non aveva la forza di chiedersi il perché di quella benedizione. Cercava solo di non pensare al momento in cui l’avrebbe lasciata sola in quella cella.  
Regina si riscosse di scatto, allontanandosi da lei. Poggiò le spalle alle sbarre, il respiro affannoso.   
La principessa la guardò allontanarsi, reprimendo l’impulso di fermarla. Si limitò ad osservarla, appoggiando la schiena la muro, esausta.  
Regina chiuse gli occhi, incapace di sopportare ancora quello sguardo su di sé. Le ricordava qualcosa che voleva disperatamente cancellare.  
«Maestà…» la chiamò piano la ragazza, preoccupata dalla sua reazione.  
«Non parlare…» rispose la donna, senza aprire gli occhi, cercando di mandare via quella strana sensazione che sentiva nel petto.  
Emma chiuse la bocca all’istante, ma non smise di osservarla, preoccupata.  
Regina riaprì gli occhi umidi, sul punto di far scendere una lacrima. Li richiuse per un istante, per poi riaprirli dopo aver ripreso il controllo di se stessa. Si sistemò il vestito, evitando lo sguardo della giovane.  
Emma spalancò gli occhi, rimanendo a bocca aperta nel vederla sull’orlo del pianto. Ebbe la delicatezza di abbassare lo sguardo, fingendo di non aver visto nulla. Rimase in silenzio come ordinatole.  
La regina uscì dalla cella senza richiuderla. Camminò velocemente verso la sua stanza, entrandoci per poi sbattere la porta. Si poggiò ad essa e permise finalmente alle lacrime di uscire, rigandole il viso.  
Emma la guardò andare via senza fare un fiato. Si sdraiò poi a terra, supina, gli occhi fissi sul soffitto e la mente sulla regina, tormentata dall’angoscia.


	9. Capitolo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate il ritardo, il prossimo capitolo arriverà tra qualche giorno, promesso ;)

Malefica si svegliò di soprassalto al rumore della porta che sbatteva. Si alzò a sedere sul letto, mettendo lentamente a fuoco la figura di Regina. Strabuzzò gli occhi vedendola piangere. Rimase per un singolo istante paralizzata, poi si lanciò verso di lei.  
«Regina! Cosa è successo?»  
La mora non le rispose subito. Lasciò solo che le lacrime scendessero sul suo viso, senza che potesse fermarle.   
«Non è successo niente.» riuscì a dire infine, cercando di ricomporsi.   
La bionda le asciugò le lacrime con una mano.   
«Non ti ho mai vista piangere…»   
«Non dovevi, infatti.» sussurrò la sovrana. «Sto bene.» disse un attimo prima di baciarla, afferrandola con foga.  
Malefica la lasciò fare, ma non appena si staccarono la guardò negli occhi.   
«Puoi parlare con me, lo sai…»   
«Non voglio parlare.» obbiettò l’altra. La spinse sul letto per poi mettersi su di lei. «Voglio solo che tu finisca quello che avevi iniziato.»  
Malefica fece per baciarle il collo, ma si fermò all’ultimo per sussurrarle all’orecchio: «A giudicare dall’odore che hai addosso, sembra che qualcuna mi abbia preceduta…»  
Regina le afferrò i capelli e tirò.   
«Se tu non ti fossi addormentata non sarebbe successo.» ringhiò con rabbia «Sei diventata gelosa adesso?»  
Il drago la fissò, facendo lampeggiare gli occhi.   
«E se anche fosse?» chiese in tono di sfida.  
Regina la guardò sorpresa.   
«Da quanto lo sei?» le chiese.  
Malefica si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Non ho mai avuto bisogno di esserlo fino ad ora!»  
«Perché adesso lo sei? Non è cambiato niente.» tentò di rassicurarla Regina, sfiorandole il viso.  
Malefica scoppiò in una risata amara.   
«Davvero?»  
«Siamo sempre noi…» la baciò la mora. «Sono qui con te.»  
«Sì, con il corpo…»  
«Mal, sono qui con te.» ripeté la donna stendendosi su di lei. «Non hai motivo di essere gelosa.»  
La strega strinse le labbra.  
«Certo, va bene…» disse con poca convinzione.  
Regina la baciò, mordendole le labbra. Le strappò la veste per poi iniziare ad accarezzare il suo corpo.  
Malefica non poté fare a meno di reagire alle sue carezze, ma neanche di rispondere con meno entusiasmo del solito. Qualcosa la disturbava.  
Regina, tuttavia, la distrasse, sfiorando il suo corpo, graffiandolo. Le morse il collo mentre la mano scendeva tra le sue gambe. Malefica gemette, baciandola. Fece sparire i suoi vestiti, tentando di dimenticare tutto attraverso il contatto con la sua pelle.  
La mora le morse il collo per poi passare la lingua nel punto in cui l’aveva ferita. Le dita sfiorarono il suo clitoride, provocando un gemito nella donna sotto di lei. La bionda, a sua volta, avvicinò la mano all’intimità della mora, che per risposta aprì maggiormente le gambe, per facilitarle il compito. Le dita della regina iniziarono a muoversi velocemente entrando dentro l’altra donna, che non poté reprimere un grido. Fermò per un secondo i suoi movimenti, mentre il suo corpo si abituava a quel ritmo incessante, dopo qualche secondo, però, entrò anche lei violentemente dentro la mora, che la sovrastava.  
Regina non provò nemmeno a trattenere il grido che uscì prepotentemente dalla sua bocca, tanta era la forza con la quale la bionda l’aveva presa. Per un attimo i suoi pensieri andarono alla principessa, notando la differenza con la quale le due donne le donavano piacere. Emma era così delicata e dolce con lei...Scosse la testa per scacciare quei pensieri e iniziò a muoversi in lei.  
Malefica gridò a sua volta, per il piacere e per il dolore, ma non smise di muoversi. Veloce e brusca entrava ed usciva dalla mora.  
Regina le morse la spalla, riuscendo a stento a trattenere i gemiti di dolore, ma questo non le impedì di continuare a prenderla con forza e rabbia. La donna aprì le dita in lei per poi spingersi più profondità.  
«Adesso si che ti riconosco…» le sussurrò la sovrana tra i gemiti.  
Malefica non riuscì a risponderle a causa dell’orgasmo che scosse tutto il suo corpo. Nonostante questo non smise di muovere le dita dentro la mora, che a sua volta continuò a spingere il bacino verso di lei, per poi venire con un urlo. Senza forze la regina si stese su di lei, ansimando.  
Malefica l’abbracciò, cercando di riprendere fiato.  
«Non sei soddisfatta mia cara?» chiese Regina sollevando il viso per guardarla.  
Il drago sorrise, forzatamente. «Certo che lo sono.» rispose «Ma ti sento distante.» aggiunse dopo qualche istante.  
Regina poggiò la fronte alla sua «Anche tu non eri qui con la testa…»  
«Perché ti sentivo strana…» replicò Malefica.  
«Forse lo eravamo entrambe…» disse con un sospiro la mora.  
«Forse…» ripeté la bionda, giocando con i suoi capelli. «Che sta succedendo Regina?» chiese infine.  
La sovrana si rilassò al suo tocco, delicato. «Non lo so…» ammise «…forse sono solo stanca.»  
La bionda aggrottò la fronte per poi suggerirle: «Prenditi una vacanza.»  
Regina non riuscì a trattenere una risata «Dall’uccidere Snow e tutta la sua famiglia?»  
«Perchè no? Potresti venire a stare da me per un po’… non ti farei annoiare, te l’assicuro…» replicò sorridendo maliziosamente.  
«Potrebbe essere un idea…» rispose stranamente la regina, per poi sorridere « Sono sicura che no, non mi annoierei.» aggiunse mordendole il labbro.  
Malefica chiuse gli occhi, sentendo il morso e gemendo di piacere. «Allora che aspetti?»  
«Adesso? Vuoi andare via ora?» la sua voce non nascose la sorpresa.  
La bionda inclinò la testa di lato alzando le spalle. «Perché no?»  
«Hai ragione…andiamo via.» decise infine la mora, alzandosi dal letto.  
Malefica non trattenne un sorriso di felicità. Si alzò a sua volta rivestendosi.  
«Vuoi farti un volo su di me, cara?»  
«Si!» rispose sorridendo Regina, con gli occhi che le brillavano «Amo cavalcare i draghi.»  
«Perfetto. Andiamo di sotto, questa stanza è troppo stretta per trasformarmi, non vorrei distruggere i mobili…» disse il drago sorridendole.  
«Tu vai, io devo organizzare alcune cose e poi potremmo partire.» disse la regina per poi baciarla.  
«D’accordo ma non farmi attendere troppo…» rispose Malefica facendole l’occhiolino per poi uscire dalla stanza.  
Regina aspettò che uscisse; attese qualche secondo per poi scendere nelle segrete.  
«Sei ancora qui?» chiese, osservando la bionda dietro le sbarre.  
Emma voltò pigramente il capo verso di lei. «Si, Maestà.» rispose con un velo di tristezza nella voce.  
«Credo che tra poco andrai via, sto per lasciare il castello.» l’informò poggiando le mani sulle sbarre di metallo.  
«Dove andrete?» chiese Emma rimanendo ferma.  
«Al castello di Malefica.» rispose Regina, evitando il suo sguardo.  
Emma rimase zitta guardandola, poi voltò la testa e riprese a guardare il soffitto. «Lascerete il castello sguarnito, in questo modo…» commentò in tono piatto «…l’esercito dei miei genitori potrebbe avanzare.»  
«Non mi interessa, che lo prendano pure.» sospirò la mora. «Sono stanca di questo castello e dei suoi ricordi.»  
La principessa continuò a guardare il soffitto mentre una lacrima scivolò dal suo volto fino a terra.  
«Allora dovete andare. Spero che riusciate a trovare un po’ di pace, lì.»  
«Emma torna a casa.» sussurrò con un filo di voce la regina «Trova anche tu un po’ di pace.» disse voltandole le spalle, trattenendo a sua volta una lacrima.  
Emma la guardò di colpo, gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Il suo nome. L’aveva pronunciato.  
«Sono a casa…» disse, infine, lasciando le lacrime libere di scorrere.  
«Effettivamente hai ragione…» rise la mora « il castello appartiene alla tua famiglia, puoi riprendertelo.»  
La principessa sorrise amaramente. «Lo riprenderanno loro.» disse solamente, tornando a guardare il soffitto. «Io non sarò qui per vederlo…» sussurrò.  
Sul volto della regina apparve uno sguardo sorpreso «Prima volevi restare e adesso andrai via?» si girò nuovamente a guardarla «Sei proprio strana ragazzina.»  
La bionda rise con asprezza, mentre le lacrime continuavano a scorrere fino a terra. Scosse la testa. «No, non me ne vado.» disse chiudendo gli occhi.  
«Non capisco..» rispose la regina sempre più confusa.  
Emma voltò appena la testa per guardarla, un sorriso triste sul viso.  
« Il mio corpo, almeno, non se ne andrà. A meno che qualcuno non lo sposti. Ma temo che, una volta che voi ve ne sarete andata, le vostre guardie scapperanno a gambe levate…»  
«Vuoi….»le parole le morirono in bocca «vuoi ucciderti?» riuscì a chiedere alla fine.  
La bionda non rispose, la guardò senza dire niente e poi chiuse gli occhi.  
«Tu mi ami?» chiese ad un tratto Regina entrando nella cella.  
Emma sorrise rimanendo con gli occhi chiusi. «Temo che non conti più, a questo punto.» rispose.  
« Potrebbe farlo...» disse Regina con un filo di voce.  
Emma aprì gli occhi per guardala. La osservò a lungo, come cercando qualcosa nel suo viso.

 

«Si.» rispose con il cuore in gola.  
«Bene allora smettila di commiserarti. Alzati e prendi il controllo di questo castello e del regno. Fammi vedere quanto vali.» disse tutto di un fiato la donna con un sorriso.  
«A che scopo?» le domandò la ragazza, confusa.  
«Tu fallo.» disse semplicemente Regina, avvicinando le labbra alle sue per poi sfiorarle.  
Emma rimase ferma, immobile, incapace di qualsiasi movimento. «Perché?» le chiese nuovamente «Per sapervi lontana con un'altra donna?» aggiunse.  
«Non è detto che io rimanga lontano per sempre…» le rispose sfiorandole il viso con le dita tremanti.  
La bionda chiuse gli occhi a quel contatto, gli occhi ancora umidi «Mi state chiedendo di aspettarvi?» chiese con esitazione.  
«Forse…» rispose la sovrana allontanandosi leggermente da lei.  
Emma non poté fare altro che annuire, perdendosi nei suoi occhi « Farò quello che mi chiedete, Maestà.» sussurrò.  
Regina le rivolse un ultimo sorriso per poi allontanarsi, lasciandola sola.   
La principessa si alzò volendo correrle dietro, ma si bloccò. Si appoggiò alle sbarre, tentando di dare un senso a quello che era appena accaduto.  
La mora raggiunse Malefica. «Sono pronta» esclamò.  
«Stavo iniziando a preoccuparmi... Farai meglio a cambiarti, quel vestito non sarebbe molto comodo in volo... ti ritroveresti le gonne in faccia... e io non potrei neanche vederti...» disse sorridendo. Quindi la sua figura venne avvolta da un denso fumo scuro. Il drago emerse da esso.  
Regina cambiò i suoi vestiti e osservò l’enorme drago davanti a lei, fece un passo nella sua direzione e l’accarezzò.  
Il drago si abbassò per agevolarle nella salita, osservandola con la coda dell’occhio verde.  
La mora si issò su di lei. «Vola, portami via da qui.»   
Malefica prese lo slancio e uscì dall’enorme portone. Sbatté le possenti ali un paio di volte per riuscire a prendere il volo. Salì in alto, ma non troppo per non far gelare Regina, e si diresse spedita verso le sue terre.  
Regina si tenne stretta a lei per evitare di cadere, l’aria fresca le riempiva i polmoni. Aria di libertà.  
Emma, ancora nelle segrete, sentì l’inconfondibile passo del drago e il suo potente battito di ali allontanarsi dal castello. Solo allora, con il cuore a pezzi, ma pieno di speranze, uscì dalle segrete.


	10. Capitolo 9

Quattro mesi dopo

Emma, dopo la partenza della regina, aveva preso in mano le redini del castello, a cominciare dal comando delle guardie e dell’esercito.  
Sbalordendo i suoi genitori, aveva chiesto loro una tregua, che era stata ovviamente accettata con gioia. Nonostante tuttavia i due regni fossero ormai alleati, Emma non aveva acconsentito ad unirli, con grande disappunto dei sovrani. Inoltre, nonostante le insistenze, la nuova regina non aveva mai accettato di attaccare le terre di Malefica, neanche sotto le pressioni di Stephan e George.   
Emma non accettava visite da nessuno, nemmeno dai suoi genitori, che aveva incontrato una sola volta, una settimana dopo la partenza di Regina, per stringere l’alleanza.   
Si sedette sul trono, stanca. Non che avesse fatto qualcosa, ma si sentiva esausta, sempre.   
Aprì l'ennesima lettera di Re George che la esortava a prendere parte al consiglio di guerra che si sarebbe tenuto da lì a tre settimane. Accartocciò la lettera e la lanciò a terra. Il suo sguardo cadde, come sempre, sui segni lasciati dagli artigli di Malefica sul pavimento.

Da quattro mesi ormai Regina viveva nella Fortezza Proibita. Più che altro, vi si era rifugiata, rinnegando con forza i suoi sentimenti.   
Il volto di Emma era sempre presente nei suoi pensieri, ma lei cercava di scacciarlo gettandosi tra le braccia di Malefica, una compagnia piacevole, in ogni caso.  
Si alzò svogliatamente dal letto, coprendosi poi con una vestaglia quando l’aria gelida colpì il suo corpo nudo. Lanciò un’occhiata a Malefica, ancora addormentata, quindi uscì sul balcone.   
Il suo sguardo vagò sull’orizzonte lontano, come a cercare quello che una volta era il suo castello. Immaginò Emma sul suo trono. Sorrise, incapace di fare altro al pensiero della principessa.  
Malefica si svegliò di colpo, come sempre. Tastò il letto, senza trovare Regina. Si voltò quindi verso il balcone, già sapendo di trovarla lì. Si alzò ed uscì così, nuda, il fuoco del drago a scaldarla dall’interno. Abbracciò Regina da dietro, baciandole il collo.  
«Qualcosa ti preoccupa, mia cara?» chiese in un mormorio.  
Regina si irrigidì per un istante, per poi rilassarsi a quel tocco.   
«Cosa dovrebbe preoccuparmi?» chiese voltando la testa e sorridendole. «Tu, piuttosto, sogni sempre più spesso tua figlia… sei inquieta durante la notte. Posso fare qualcosa?»  
«Temo di no, purtroppo.» le sorrise la bionda. «Cosa fai qui fuori al freddo? Vieni dentro…»  
Regina non si mosse, ma continuò a guardarla.   
«Se potesse esserci un modo?»  
Malefica le lanciò un’occhiataccia.  
«Non illudermi, Regina…» ringhiò.  
«Non lo farei mai…» replicò la mora, delusa. «Non con te.»  
Il drago abbassò la testa, pentita.   
«Perdonami… è solo che quando si parla di lei…»  
«Lo so…» Regina le sollevò il viso, guardandola negli occhi. «…Ma ho pensato ad una cosa, e forse potrebbe funzionare…»  
«Ti ascolto..» mormorò la bionda facendosi attenta.  
«So che quei due idioti hanno un fagiolo magico…» iniziò la regina, guardandola. «Sai cosa può fare?»  
Malefica spalancò gli occhi, distanziandosi da lei.  
«Cosa?! Come l’hanno avuto? E tu come lo sai?»  
Regina sorrise.  
«Ho una spia al loro castello, ovviamente. Quella stupida fatina credeva di proteggerli da me nel caso avessi lanciato una maledizione...» aggiunse con cupo divertimento negli occhi.  
Malefica sorrise emozionata, gli occhi lucidi.  
«Regina… se riuscissimo a mettere le mani su quel fagiolo…»  
La mora le sorrise.   
«Potresti cercare tua figlia.» concluse per lei.  
Il sorriso del drago, tuttavia, si spense in fretta.  
«Ma… sarà al sicuro nel loro stupido castello…»  
«Di quello mi occuperò io. Farò in modo che tu possa averlo.» la rassicurò Regina.  
Malefica le prese il viso tra le mani, la preoccupazione bel visibile nei suoi occhi chiari.  
«Come? Non voglio che rischi per me…»  
«Non preoccuparti.» rispose Regina posando poi le labbra sulle sue. «Non mi succederà niente.»  
La bionda non disse altro e le donò un bacio carico di passione, al quale Regina rispose con altrettanto impeto.   
«Sei stata troppo tempo lontana da tua figlia. Non è giusto che tu soffra così.» continuò poi la mora, sorridendole appena.   
Malefica la guardò con le lacrime agli occhi.  
«Grazie.» disse sorridendo.  
«Te lo devo…» replicò Regina accarezzandole il viso. «Adesso vado. Tornerò presto.»  
La bionda sorrise.   
«Non mi devi niente.»  
«Ti devo più di quanto immagini.» replicò Regina per poi uscire dalla stanza.  
Malefica rimase sola, un senso di gratitudine mai provato prima a scaldarle l’anima.   
«Grazie.» sussurrò.

 

Blue drizzò la schiena di scatto. C’era una nuova fonte di potere nel castello. Le era in qualche modo familiare, ma non avrebbe saputo dire a chi appartenesse. La fronte aggrottata dalla preoccupazione che sentiva crescere ad ogni secondo che passava dentro di sé, volò veloce fino alla regina.  
«Snow… aspetti visite da qualcuno?» le chiese, diretta.  
La donna le indirizzò uno sguardo sorpreso.  
«No. Perché?»  
La fata si accigliò.   
«C’è qualcosa di strano…» rispose, la preoccupazione che saliva. «..un mago, nel castello…»  
«Un mago?!» esclamò sorpresa Snow spalancando gli occhi verdi. «Non c’è nessun…» si interruppe di colpo, gli occhi sempre più grandi. Le due si lanciarono una lunga, terrorizzata occhiata.  
«Regina!» esclamarono all’unisono.   
«Io vado a prenderla, tu raduna le guardie!» abbaiò la fata, allontanandosi immediatamente in volo verso la fonte del potere.

La magia drappeggiò sul corpo di Regina un lungo abito nero, maestoso, minaccioso. La donna diede un’ultima occhiata al castello di Malefica prima di materializzarsi in quello della sua nemica, Snow White, nella torre dei tesori. Attenta a non farsi scoprire, camminò cautamente nella grande sala circolare, controllando ogni scrigno. Gettò via monete d’oro, anelli, perle, qualche spada.  
«Oggetti inutili…» mormorò rabbiosamente, frustrata.   
Si fermò per guardarsi intorno. Un piccolo cofanetto di semplice legno grezzo attirò il suo sguardo.  
Si avvicinò ad esso e lo aprì, sorridendo nel vedere l’oggetto della sua ricerca luccicare opaco tra le sottili pareti lignee. Prese il piccolo fagiolo bianco tra le dita. Non ne aveva mai visto uno.  
«Quanto potere in un oggetto così piccolo…» sussurrò tra sé.  
«Lascialo subito, Regina!»  
La voce acuta e imperiosa della fata la sorprese. Mosse velocemente la mano e fece materializzare il fagiolo nel castello di Malefica, lontano da lei.   
«Buona fortuna, amica mia.» sussurrò ad occhi chiusi, per poi voltarsi e fulminare con lo sguardo l’odiosa fatina. «Non prendo ordini da te.»  
Blue sorrise.   
«Oh, stavolta dovrai farlo…» disse prima di agitare la bacchetta della Fata Nera in aria.  
Un bracciale di pelle nera comparve al polso di Regina.   
La donna non se ne curò più di tanto. Alzò la mano destra per usare la magia su di lei, ma dalla sua mano non si formò nessuna palla di fuoco.  
«Che diavolo mi hai fatto?» le urlò contro, cercando di strapparsi il bracciale dal polso.  
La fata sorrise sentendo lo scalpiccio delle guardie in avvicinamento.  
«Farai meglio a non opporre resistenza, Regina. Oh, e dovrai tagliarti il braccio prima di riuscire a togliere quel bracciale senza la magia.» disse avvicinandosi a lei. «Rassegnati, Regina: hai perso.»  
La mora la guardò con rabbia.   
«Io avrò anche perso, ma anche voi l’avete fatto.» sorrise. «Il mio compito è stato portato a termine.»  
Blue la guardò confusa dalle sue parole, per poi replicare con rabbia: «Preparati a marcire in cella per il resto della tua vita.»  
Un istante dopo Snow entrò nella stanza, seguita dalla guardie che immediatamente immobilizzarono Regina. Snow la guardò in confusione.  
«Perché sei qui?» le chiese.  
«Mi serviva una cosa.» replica la donna con arroganza, ignorando le parole della fata.  
«Cosa?»  
«Fattelo dire dalla fatina.» rise Regina. «Sembra piuttosto arrabbiata…»  
«Ha preso il fagiolo.» intervenne Blue, guardandola in cagnesco.  
Snow alternò lo sguardo tra le due.   
«Cosa ci devi fare?» chiese alla nemica.  
«Niente di cui tu debba preoccuparti. Il fagiolo è nelle mani della persona a cui serviva.» rispose lei annoiata.  
«Regina, se non parlerai con le buone…»  
La mora strattonò le guardie per avvicinarsi a lei.  
«Cosa mi farai? Credimi, non puoi farmi più niente!» ringhiò guardandola con rabbia e disprezzo.  
Snow serrò la mascella.  
«Portatela nelle segrete.» ordinò bruscamente alle guardie.  
La risata della Regina Cattiva riecheggiò nella sala mentre la portavano via.  
Snow guardò cupamente la fata.  
«Vai a chiamare James. E convoca il consiglio.» ordinò, uscendo dalla stanza a grandi passi. 

 

James entrò quasi correndo nella sala del consiglio, dopo essere stato avvisato da Blue.   
«Come diavolo ha fatto quella maledetta strega ad eludere la sorveglianza?» tuonò. Tutti abbassarono lo sguardo tranne sua moglie.  
«È apparsa direttamente nella sala dei tesori… Ormai non importa, comunque. È prigioniera, e senza magia. Ma il fagiolo è da qualche parte, e chissà quali danni potrebbe causare…»  
«Dobbiamo scoprire a chi l’ha dato immediatamente.» affermò il re guardandola negli occhi. «E per farlo dobbiamo usare qualsiasi mezzo.»  
Snow strinse le labbra, sospirando.   
«Lo so. Non possiamo permetterci di mettere in pericolo un intero popolo.»  
James annuì, deciso.  
«Andiamo da lei.»  
La moglie si alzò a fatica, appesantita dall’età e dai suoi doveri.   
«Sì, andiamo…»   
Insieme, si avviarono fuori dalla grande sala circolare. Blue li osservò uscire, sorridendo alle loro spalle.

Regina, dopo essere stata portata nelle segrete, si era sdraiata sulla brandina della cella. Sospirò guardando il soffitto.   
I due sovrani arrivano nelle segrete poco dopo, scortati dalle guardie.  
«Regina.» la chiamò bruscamente Snow. La donna girò appena la testa per guardarli.   
«Oh, ecco la coppia felice…» sorrise con cattiveria «Vi mancavano le segrete?»  
Snow la guardò duramente.   
«Regina, ti do un’ultima possibilità: dicci chi ha il fagiolo, e a cosa gli serve.»  
La sovrana si sedette con eleganza sulla lurida brandina.  
«Credi davvero che te lo dirò? Sei più stupida di quanto pensassi…»  
Snow strinse i denti.   
«Guardie.» disse semplicemente, per poi spostarsi per farli passare. Gli uomini aprirono la cella e afferrarono rudemente Regina per le braccia. La donna alzò istintivamente la mano per difendersi con la magia, dimentica per un attimo del bracciale che le imprigionava il polso.   
Mentre due di loro la tenevano ferma, una delle guardie le diede un pugno in faccia. La donna non emise un suono, e rimase in piedi, voltando nuovamente la testa verso i coniugi, il labbro sanguinante.  
«Non sapete fare di meglio?» chiese verso Snow, sorridendo.   
La sovrana fece un segno alle guardie di continuare.   
La colpirono alla bocca dello stomaco, togliendole il fiato. Nonostante le gambe avessero ceduto nella violenza del colpo, si rialzò, senza far leva sulla presa delle guardie.   
Il colpo non bastò a farla parlare, e neanche i successivi. 

Emma era nella sua stanza, l'ex stanza di Regina, quando un piccolo uccello blu si posò sul davanzale della finestra, aperta per lasciar passare l'aria fresca della mattina. Lo riconobbe all'istante. Doveva essere successo qualcosa di grave se sua madre le aveva mandato uno dei suoi messaggeri. Si alzò di scatto e prese il messaggio legato alla zampetta del volatile, leggendolo in fretta. Il suo viso perse ogni traccia di colore mano a mano che i suoi occhi correvano sulle parole. Lasciò cadere il messaggio a terra ed uscì di corsa dalla stanza.  
«Guardie!» urlò, correndo verso le stalle.


	11. Capitolo 10

Emma cavalcò per ore, ininterrottamente, più veloce che poteva, la paura che la spronava a continuare nonostante la stanchezza ed il freddo. Era ormai notte fonda quando giunse in prossimità del castello dei genitori. Sudata e scarmigliata, con il cavallo sfinito, galoppò ancora fino alle porte della fortezza. Nonostante il suo aspetto, le guardie la riconobbero immediatamente, lasciandole libero il passaggio.   
«Madre! Padre!» urlò mentre stava ancora smontando dal destriero, guardandosi intorno.  
Prese a camminare decisa verso la sala del trono, ma a metà corridoio incontrò il padre che, sorridente, la accoglieva a braccia aperte.   
«Emma! Sei qui… da quanto tempo…»   
Snow, raggiunto di corsa il marito, lo superò per fermarsi davanti alla figlia, allarmata dall’espressione che la donna aveva in viso.  
«Emma…. Che ci fai qui?» le chiese, incapace di trattenere la gioia nonostante la preoccupazione.  
Emma non si degnò neanche di rispondergli. Allontanò il padre con uno spintone e fulminò la madre con lo sguardo.  
«Dov’è lei?» chiese cupamente.  
«Tesoro, che succede?» domandò James, interdetto.   
Snow White non distolse lo sguardo dagli occhi della figlia. Si fece seria, amareggiata dal suo comportamento. «Nelle segrete, ovviamente.» rispose.  
Gli occhi di Emma si spalancarono.  
«Le avete fatto del male?» chiese, la voce che tremava, improvvisamente molto pallida.   
La madre la osservò, stupita e confusa. Non rispose alla domanda.  
«Emma, tesoro, che ti prende?» le chiese dolcemente, tentando di avvicinarsi a lei.   
«No…» mormorò la bionda, scuotendo la testa e allontanandosi da loro. Con uno scatto corse via, verso le segrete.   
«Emma!» urlarono in coro i due regnanti, inseguendo la figlia.

 

Emma entrò come una furia nelle segrete, controllando freneticamente ogni cella. Al settimo tentativo la trovò. Il suo cuore si fermò quando la vide. Gli occhi si riempirono di lacrime di rabbia e dolore.   
Strinse le sbarre fredde tra le dita, come se potesse spezzarle con quel semplice, furioso gesto.  
«Regina…» mormorò.  
La mora voltò la testa di scatto, mostrando il volto contuso e coperto di sangue rappreso.   
«Emma…» sussurrò tentando di sollevarsi. Ricadde sulla branda, una mano sulle costole, gemendo per il dolore.   
Emma sbattè il pugno contro le sbarre, trattenendo un singhiozzo. Non aveva la chiave, ma doveva aprire. Lo pensò. Lo pensò e basta, e la porta, in qualche modo, si aprì.   
Non perse tempo a chiedersi come sia successo. Entrò e si fiondò su di lei, accarezzandole piano il viso.  
«Sono qui, sono qui… Non permetterò più a nessuno di toccarti…» disse piangendo. «Mi dispiace… non lo sapevo…»  
Regina la guardò scioccata. Sapeva per certo di non aver aperto lei la porta, e non le sembrava che Emma avesse le chiavi. Ma dimenticò tutto quando sentì le mani di Emma sul suo viso. Chiuse gli occhi a quel contatto, che faceva male e alleviava il dolore al contempo.   
«Che ci fai qui?» sussurrò.  
La bionda sorrise sentendo la sua voce, anche se la uccideva vederla così sofferente.   
«Ti porto via… ce la fai ad alzarti?»  
Regina la allontanò debolmente.  
«Non puoi portarmi via.»  
In quel momento irruppero nella cella Snow e James.  
«Emma che stai facendo? Esci di lì!» esclamò la regina.   
La bionda ignorò i genitori e rimase accanto alla prigioniera.  
«Perché?» le chiese, confusa.  
«Perché i tuoi genitori hanno deciso per la mia esecuzione.» disse la mora sollevandosi appena, guardandoli oltre le spalle della donna, per poi sdraiarsi nuovamente sulla brandina. «Torna a casa principessa.» disse freddamente.  
«Nessuno ucciderà nessuno qui, te lo prometto. E loro non mi fermeranno quando ce ne andremo da qui.» affermò sicura Emma, minacciando i suoi genitori con lo sguardo.  
La madre la guardò col terrore negli occhi.   
«Emma… non puoi liberarla, ci ucciderà tutti…»  
Regina sospirò, priva di forze.  
«Potete discutere da un’altra parte? Non mi interessano i vostri problemi famigliari…» disse con un velo di noia nella voce.  
Emma guardò Regina, come valutandola per un lungo, silenzioso momento.  
«Stringi i denti.» le ordinò poi, prendendola velocemente in braccio e rialzandosi, ignorando a fatica i suoi gemiti di dolore.  
«Mettimi giu!» ringhiò la mora, sofferente.  
«No, Maestà.» replicò l’altra portandola verso l’uscita della cella.  
«Emma, mettila giù…» le intimò il padre, ignorato dalla figlia.   
Regina, sfinita, poggiò la testa sulla spalla di Emma e chiuse gli occhi mentre il sangue riprendeva ad uscire copiosamente dalla ferite, bagnando i vestiti della regina.  
Emma strinse i denti per restare calma sentendo il liquido tiepido trapelare tra i fili di lino e seta.  
Ferma davanti alla porta della cella, l’uscita ostruita dai sovrani, Emma li fissò truce. I due, tuttavia, non si mossero.  
«Spostatevi.»  
«No, Emma. Non possiamo lasciartelo fare.» disse James, addolorato.   
«Emma….» mormorò Regina, svenendo tra le sue braccia.  
La bionda guardò la donna che amava, assicurandosi con quel breve sguardo che respirasse ancora, distrutta dalle sue condizioni. Con gli occhi pieni di lacrime e ira, fissò i suoi genitori.   
«Fatemi passare o vi dichiarerò guerra all’istante.» ringhiò.  
«Perché lo stai facendo? Cosa ti importa di quella donna? Ti ha tenuta prigioniera!» sbottò il re con rabbia «Non voglio neanche immaginare cosa ti abbia fatto… e tu adesso la difendi?»  
Emma guardò suo padre. La rabbia ribolliva dentro di lei, e non aveva alcuna intenzione di contenerla. Provava disgusto per loro, per le loro azioni.  
«Niente che io non volessi. È migliore di voi, a quanto pare.» replicò sporgendosi verso di lui.  
«Che cosa dici? Che ti ha fatto quel mostro?»   
«Niente!» urlò lei spazientita. «Ora fatemi passare, o manterrò fede alla mia promessa.»  
James la guardò con sospetto e tristezza.   
«Sei sotto il suo controllo, non c’è altra spiegazione.»  
«No, non ha la magia…» obiettò la moglie. Guardò la figlia negli occhi a lungo. Infine si spostò, lasciandole lo spazio per passare. «Vai, Emma.» disse.  
Emma guardò stupita sua madre. Si calmò, finalmente. Le sorrise.  
«Grazie.» disse prima di passarle accanto, senza guardare il padre. Mentre passava, la madre la colpì alla nuca con l’impugnatura del suo pugnale. James prese al volo la figlia, prima che cadesse, svenuta, a terra. Lasciò invece che Regina cadesse al suolo.   
«Che facciamo adesso?» chiese alla moglie.  
«Portala di sopra, e chiudila nella sua vecchia stanza. A Regina penso io.» replicò. Fece un cenno alle guardie, che presero la mora e la riportarono nella cella.  
James annuì.  
«Va bene. Ma dopo dovremmo parlare di quello che sta succedendo tra le due.»   
«Non c’è niente di cui parlare. Quando Regina sarà morta, non potrà più succedere niente.» ribattè cupamente Snow, chiudendo a chiave la porta della cella.  
Emma rinvenne mentre era ancora tra le braccia del padre. Tentò subito di ribellarsi, nonostante fosse ancora stordita.  
«Lasciami andare!» strillò agitandosi come un’ossessa.  
«Calmati.» le disse il padre, adagiandola sul letto. «Sei al sicuro adesso. Riposati.»  
Emma lo spinse via, cercando di correre verso l’uscita, ma il re la bloccò.  
«No! Regina!» urlò, cercando di divincolarsi dalla stretta dell’uomo.  
«Dimenticati di lei! Tra poco sarà morta!»  
«No!» urlò ancora la ragazza, tirandogli un pugno. James le prese la mano e la bloccò definitivamente.  
«Emma, che diavolo ti ha fatto?»  
La bionda provò a tirargli un calcio, in lacrime.   
«Lasciami andare!»  
«Calmati, andrà tutto bene… non ti farà più del male…»  
«No! Tu non capisci, lei non mi ha mai fatto del male!»  
«È evidente che te ne abbia fatto…» disse James stringendola a sé. «Ma passerà… adesso sei tornata da noi…»  
Emma pianse addosso a lui, tentando ancora, inutilmente, di liberarsi.  
«Non capisci! Ti prego, lasciala andare… io la amo…»  
L’uomo si paralizzò a quelle parole. Guardò la figlia con gli occhi azzurri spalancati.  
«Cosa? Emma, no, non è possibile…»  
La donna lo guardò, cercando di metterlo a fuoco oltre lo spesso velo di lacrime.  
«È così, padre…» sussurrò.  
«Tu… tu credi di amarla. Sei stata sua prigioniera, l’hai fatto per sopravvivere… ma adesso sei al sicuro.» disse lui, esitante, cercando una spiegazione plausibile, accettabile.   
«No! Ti prego, ti sto implorando, ascoltami! Tu devi liberarla! Non farà del male a nessuno!»  
«Solo perché abbiamo bloccato la sua magia, altrimenti saremmo tutti morti.»  
«Se vi avesse voluti morti non staremmo qui a parlarne!» sbottò Emma, disperata.  
Il re sospirò, cercando di dissipare la confusione che gli annebbiava la mente.  
«Aspettami qui, vado a parlare con tua madre.» disse, non sapendo che altro fare.  
Emma lo guardò andare via speranzosa. Prese a camminare su e giù per la stanza, troppo agitata per stare ferma, e devastata dalla consapevolezza delle condizioni di Regina.

 

«Abbiamo un problema.» annunciò il re guardando la moglie.  
«Emma sta bene?» chiese Snow, preoccupata per le condizioni della figlia.  
«No,lei….ha detto delle cose…» cercò di spiegare, senza riuscirci.  
«Cosa?» chiese nuovamente la sovrana poggiando una mano sul braccio del marito.  
«Ha detto che è innamorata di Regina!» disse tutto di un fiato, non riuscendo più a trattenersi.  
Snow impallidì.  
«Devo averla colpita troppo forte…» sussurrò.  
«Non credo…non ha fatto altro che ripeterlo mentre piangeva disperata, vuole solo vederla…» continuò il re.  
«Non è possibile…» ripetè la sovrana.  
«Deve averle fatto qualcosa mentre la teneva prigioniera…anche se lei lo nega.» spiegò James.  
«Ma è ovvio che lo nega, deve averla istruita.» affermò con sicurezza la donna.  
«Ma se adesso uccidiamo la regina potremmo distruggere nostra figlia.»  
Snow sospirò, guardando pensierosa il marito. «Hai ragione. Allora cosa facciamo?»  
«Dovremmo aspettare che le passi così si riprenderà e vorrà ucciderla lei stessa…» disse ad un tratto l’uomo.  
La donna lo baciò di slancio. «Sei un genio.»  
«Lo so, adesso dobbiamo capire cosa fare con loro. Emma vuole vederla!» disse cercando di trovare una soluzione.  
«Non possiamo permetterlo. Dobbiamo tenerle lontane.» rispose con decisione Snow.  
«Così, però, potremmo aumentare il suo attaccamento a lei…» obbiettò James.  
«Quindi cosa suggerisci?» chiese spazientita la moglie.  
«Dovremmo farle incontrare…»  
«Cosa?» replicò la mora spalancando gli occhi.  
«Non piace neanche a me.» rispose il re. «Ma è l’unico modo per tenerla buona.»

Emma si voltò di scatto sentendo la porta della sua stanza aprirsi.  
I suoi genitori entrarono nella stanza.  
«Abbiamo preso una decisione…» annunciò sua madre. «Potrai vedere Regina, di tanto in tanto.»  
«Cos-a?» chiese sbalordita.  
«Noi ti vogliamo bene, vogliamo solo proteggerti…»spiegò suo padre.  
«Allora posso vedere come sta? E’ ferita…» chiese Emma con impazienza, facendo scorrere lo sguardo tra i due.  
«Si, vieni.» sospirò James, per poi accompagnarla nelle segrete.

Emma si avvicinò di corsa alla cella della prigioniera.   
«Regina!» la chiamò aggrappandosi alle sbarre.  
La mora mosse appena la testa, frastornata dal forte mal di testa e dal senso di nausea. Aprì appena gli occhi, guardandola solo per un istante per poi richiuderli.  
«Fatemi entrare!» chiese la bionda ai genitori, senza guardarli.  
«Ti abbiamo concessa di vederla ma non puoi avvicinarti a lei.» replicò severamente James.  
«Sta male! Ha bisogno di bisogno di cure, rischia di morire!» urlò.  
«Non è un problema nostro.» rispose con semplicità suo padre.  
«La faremo curare…»lo corresse la moglie. «Ma tu non puoi avvicinarti a lei.»  
Emma li guardò per un istante per poi rinchiudersi nella cella accanto a quella di Regina.   
«Starò qui finchè non manderete un medico a curarla.» annunciò sfidandoli.  
«Non puoi stare qui. Sei una principessa, una regina!» esclamò James indignato.  
«Emma smettila…. Guardie, la chiave.» ordinò Snow.  
«Io non mi muovo da qui finchè non so che sta bene.»  
«Sei testarda…» rispose James, per poi ordinare alla guardia di andare a chiamare il medico.  
«Ma che ti ha fatto per ridurti cosi…» sospirò Snow, scuotendo il capo.  
«Niente.» scandì Emma.  
«Non eri cosi prima, eri andata lì per ucciderla…» commentò suo padre.  
Mentre i tre discutevano arrivò il medico, che, come ordinatogli, si apprestò a curare le ferite della prigioniera. Regina gemette debolmente al suo tocco.  
Emma smise di ascoltare i sovrani e si voltò verso di lei. Controllò in silenzio ogni mossa del medico, attaccata alle sbarre che le dividevano.   
Mentre l’uomo, finito di pulire e bendare le ferite, sciacquava le mani in un bacinella di acqua pulita portatagli dal suo assistente, Regina riuscì finalmente a riaprire gli occhi. Guardò oltre le sbarre, incontrando lo sguardo di Emma. La regina la guardò, sollevata ma ancora preoccupata. Non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime.  
«Sta’ tranquilla…» le sussurrò. «Andrà tutto bene.»  
Regina annuì debolmente per poi richiudere gli occhi mentre una lacrime scendeva sul suo viso.  
Emma appoggiò la fronte alle sbarre, continuando a piangere silenziosamente.  
Snow White aprì la porta della cella. Guardò la figlia, e le si strinse il cuore a vederla così.  
La bionda rimase il più a lungo possibile a guardare la prigioniera, ma alla fine dovette uscire dalla cella.   
«Avrà cibo e acqua, o mi rifiuterò di mangiare e bere. Non vi chiedo altro.» disse a bassa voce per non disturbare Regina.  
Snow strinse i denti, ma annuì.  
«Va bene.» capitolò il re, stringendo i pungi per la rabbia. «Ma adesso torna nella tua stanza.»  
Emma lanciò un ultimo sguardo a Regina prima di allontanarsi a grandi passi senza rispondergli, diretta alla sua stanza.


	12. Capitolo 11

Emma dovette aspettare due giorni prima di riuscire a vedere Regina di nuovo.   
Si avvicinò cautamente alla cella, attenta a non fare rumore per non svegliarla nel caso dormisse.  
Le si riempirono gli occhi di lacrime appena la vide.  
«Hey…» disse piano, sorridendo.  
Regina le lanciò appena un’occhiata.  
«Principessa.» rispose con voce fredda.  
«Come state?» chiese la bionda timidamente, cercando di ricomporsi.   
«Vista la situazione, credo che possa darmi del “tu”.» ribatté la donna sollevandosi appena sulle braccia, stringendo le labbra per fermare un gemito di dolore. «Ormai la situazione è capovolta.»  
Emma allungò istintivamente una mano tra le sbarre.   
«Non sforzatevi!» esclamò per poi osservare la sua stessa mano come se non le appartenesse, prima di ritrarla. «No… non è così…» replicò poi. «Non sono io a tenervi prigioniera, ma quegli idioti dei miei genitori…»  
«Su una cosa siamo d’accordo.» le sorrise la mora. «Tranquilla, ho subito cose peggiori.»  
Emma si sforzò di sorriderle.  
«Non dovrete più subirne.»  
«È quello che mi merito per ciò che ho fatto.» disse Regina alzandosi. «Tra qualche giorno tutto questo sarà finito.»  
«Non credo vi meritiate questo… E, finché avrò vita, nessuno vi giustizierà.»  
«La scelta è dei tuoi genitori, e credo di essere d’accordo con loro…» Regina puntò gli occhi scuri nei suoi. «Meglio morire che passare la mia vita dietro le sbarre.»  
«Voi non passerete la vita qui dentro!» esclamò la bionda, scioccata. «Vi tirerò fuori, in un modo o nell’altro!»  
«Non devi fare niente, solo andare via.»  
Emma colpì una sbarra a mano aperta.   
«Non vi lascerò morire, mettetevelo in testa!»  
«Non decidi tu.» replicò rabbiosamente la mora avvicinandosi minacciosa alle sbarre che le separavano. «Nessuno deciderà più per me.»  
«State lasciando che i miei genitori decidano per voi. Io sto solo cercando di impedirvelo.» obiettò la ragazza sostenendo il suo sguardo.  
«Tu non deciderai che io viva e i tuoi genitori non decideranno come e quando morirò.» concluse l’altra cupamente.  
«Bene, perfetto! Infatti io vi farò solo uscire di qui! Poi sarete ovviamente libera di andare dove vi pare e con chi vi pare, e non sarete sotto il controllo di nessuno!» esclamò Emma, alzando la voce, acutizzata da una nota di esasperazione.  
«Per essere braccata ancora da quei due? No, basta. Ho fatto l’ultima cosa che dovevo fare. Adesso posso smettere di lottare.»  
«Non vi braccheranno, perché per farlo dovrebbero passare sul mio cadavere. Non dovrete più lottare.» promise Emma, gli occhi grandi di paura e determinazione.  
«Emma…» disse Regina avvicinandosi di più alle sbarre, guardandola negli occhi. «È arrivato il momento che tu vada avanti.»  
La bionda sbattè nuovamente la mano contro la sbarra.  
«Non ho la minima intenzione di farlo.» disse in un sussurro rabbioso, gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
«Sei una principessa… anzi, una regina. È arrivato il momento che tu ti comporti come tale.»   
Regina sfiorò la sua mano. «Trova un principe, una principessa, chiunque tu voglia, e governa il tuo regno.»  
«Mi sto comportando come tale. Sto proteggendo il mio popolo. Non permetterò che avvenga un'ingiustizia, la morte di una persona di valore come voi. Un matrimonio non farebbe di me una vera regina. Se devo governare da sola, lo farò, perchè voi siete l'unica persona che voglio accanto, nonostante tutto. Ma non permetterò che la mia famiglia vi faccia ancora del male. Se devo spodestarli per impedirlo, sono pronta a farlo.»  
«Non è un’ingiustizia. Ho ucciso centinaia di persone, e devo pagare per ciò che ho fatto.» ribattè la mora. Allungò una mano attraverso le sbarre e le accarezzò il viso, togliendole il fiato. «Sarai una magnifica regina. Per questo ho lasciato il palazzo a te.» le sorrise.  
La voce di Emma tremava quando rispose.   
«E quale sovrano non l'ha fatto? Ogni re e regina di questo mondo hanno ucciso anche migliaia di persone per perseguire i propri scopi! Guardate i miei ora: muovendovi guerra, quanti soldati stanno sacrificando? Lo stesso, George, e Stephan, che neanche sono direttamente minacciati da voi. No, voi non siete peggiore di loro. Se voi meritate di morire, allora tutti loro lo meritano. E ho intenzione di fare in modo che tutti lo sappiano.» disse, determinata.  
«Ti metterai contro tutti, non ha senso…» disse la mora, sollevandole il viso e guardandola intensamente. «E non potrai mai governare con me al tuo fianco. Nessuno lo accetterebbe, è una follia solo il pensiero. Dovevo ucciderti subito…» sospirò «…prima che diventassi qualcuno per me.»  
Emma scattò all’indietro, scioccata.   
«C-cosa?»  
Regina si allontanò dalle sbarre, felice che fossero lì a separarle.  
«Niente. Va’ via adesso, mi hai stancata.» ordinò seccamente, voltandole le spalle.  
Emma si lanciò contro le sbarre.  
«Aspettate! Con il popolo dalla mia parte, nessuno potrà opporsi!» continuò.   
La mora le sorrise, ma fu la tristezza ad incurvare quelle labbra verso l’alto.   
«Il popolo vuole la mia testa.» disse, avvicinandosi nuovamente a lei. «È inutile discutere. Ti ho dato la possibilità di dimostrarmi chi sei e la stai sprecando, principessa.»  
«Non sono qui per dimostrarvi qualcosa. Sono qui per salvarvi la vita.»  
«Non ti ho chiesto questo.» Regina la guardò con disprezzo. «Non voglio niente da te.»  
La bionda sospirò, alzando appena il mento.  
«Lo so. Come so che rifiutate il cibo e l’acqua.» cambiò discorso di colpo. «Sappiate che li sto rifiutando anch’io, e continuerò finché non deciderete altrimenti.»  
«Non ti riguarda quello che faccio! Tu non sei nessuno!» sbottò rabbiosa l’altra «Credi che solo perché ti abbia salvato la vita provi qualcosa per te? Ti sbagli, non è così.»  
Emma annuì, serrando appena la mascella.  
«Se non vi interessa, continuate pure. Un cadavere in più da smaltire non sarà un problema per il regno.»  
«Vattene e non tornare mai più!» le urlò Regina sbattendo le mani sulle sbarre.  
Emma rimase ferma dov’era, semplicemente guardandola. Non si mosse neanche quando la donna le voltò le spalle, e si sdraiò sulla branda con la faccia rivolta contro il muro. Lacrime silenziose e nascoste scesero sul viso della regina prigioniera. L’unico movimento che compì l’altra donna fu quello di abbassare lo sguardo. Rimasero così, in silenzio, per il tempo necessario perché Regina, spazientita, sbottasse: «Per quanto hai intenzione di rimanere lì a fissarmi?»  
Emma alzò lo sguardo, stupita.   
«Ad esser sincera, stavo fissando il pavimento…»  
Un minuscolo sorriso comparve sul viso della mora.   
«Sì, certo, sento il tuo sguardo fisso su di me…» la canzonò.  
Gli occhi della bionda si illuminarono, accesi da un sorriso.  
«Allora, sapete come uscire di qui senza farsi beccare?» le chiese, rinvigorita dal tono di Regina, la quale trattenne una risata alle sue parole.  
«Ovviamente, ma non ho intenzione di dirti come.»  
Emma sorrise di nuovo.  
«Allora un modo c’è…»  
«Sei una seccatura… Non hai nessun altro da infastidire?» sospirò esasperata Regina.  
«No! Allora, come si esce?»  
La mora sbuffò.  
«Ci sono dei sotterranei segreti che portano fuori dal castello. Sei contenta adesso?»  
Il sorriso svanì dal volto della regina.  
«No: hanno distrutto quella via anni fa.»  
«Allora sei bloccata qui, principessa. Non ci sono altre vie d’uscita.»  
Emma rimase immobile. Guardava Regina, ma la sua mente era altrove, le labbra leggermente dischiuse. La mora voltò la testa, insospettita dal silenzio prolungato.  
«Emma?» la chiamò.  
La ragazza si riscosse di colpo. Sbattè le palpebre ripetutamente.  
«So come fare.» disse, improvvisamente agitata.  
Regina la guardò senza capire.  
«Bene, allora puoi andare via e lasciarmi in pace…»  
Emma scosse la testa.   
«Voi non preoccupatevi di niente.» mormorò prima di prendere un grosso respiro, seria in volto. «Rumplestiltskin, io ti invoco!»  
Regina si alzò di scatto a sentire quel nome e si avvicinò alle sbarre.  
«No! Che diavolo fai?» urlò.  
Una volteggiante nuvola scura apparve davanti ad Emma. Un risolino annunciò l’arrivo del Signore Oscuro.  
«Buonasera, mia cara…»   
Emma rimase a bocca aperta nel vederlo. Il suo aspetto era spaventoso. Gli occhi, soprattutto, erano terrificanti. Si riprese in fretta, tuttavia, determinata a salvare la regina.   
«Ho bisogno del vostro aiuto, Signore Oscuro.» annunciò, sicura.  
«No, non è vero!» intervenne Regina, guardandolo. «Va’ via, non abbiamo bisogno di te!»  
L’uomo la guardò con una smorfia infastidita sul volto squamoso.   
«Taci, cara, nessuno ha richiesto la tua opinione…» la rimbrottò per poi rivolgersi alla bionda. «Allora, come posso aiutarvi, principessa? Oh, no, perdonatemi, siete una regina ora…» rise.  
«Abbiamo bisogno di uscire di qui.» replicò lei, ignorando il commento. «E arrivare nel suo… mio castello. In sicurezza, ovviamente.» aggiunse, lanciandogli un’occhiata significativa.  
Regina ringhiò rabbiosa verso di lui, frustrata dal non poter intervenire. Guardò Emma.  
«Non ascoltare niente di quello che ti dice! A lui importa solo di se stesso. La magia ha sempre un prezzo, non ascoltarlo!» la implorò.  
Ma l’Oscuro sorrise alla bionda, mostrando i denti marci.  
«Ovviamente. Ma voglio qualcosa in cambio.» cantilenò, inclinando la testa e gesticolando.  
«Ovviamente…» rispose Emma, lanciando un’occhiata a Regina. «Di che si tratta?»  
«Non dargli niente Emma, ascoltami per una volta!»   
Rumplestiltskin emise un risolino, agitando teatralmente la mani in aria.  
«Oh, un semplice oggetto in possesso della vostra famiglia… una bacchetta, nulla di che…»  
La ragazza aggrottò la fronte, tentando di capire a cosa si riferisse.   
«Quale bacchetta?»  
«No!» Regina si allungò tra le sbarre, riuscendo ad afferrare una manica della bionda. «Non dargli niente!»  
«La bacchetta della fata nera. Dovrebbe averla Blue, secondo i miei calcoli…» rispose nel frattempo il Signore Oscuro.  
«E io come diavolo faccio a prendergliela?» esclamò Emma, agitata dal rumore di numerosi passi che iniziava a percepire dal piano superiore.  
Regina la strattonò, strappando un poco la manica di seta.  
«Non devi infatti, maledizione!» esclamò, una punta di disperazione nella voce.  
Il rumore di passi si fece più forte, più vicino.  
«Questo è un problema vostro!» rispose l’uomo, ignorando totalmente Regina. Fece quindi apparire una lunga pergamena ed una penna, porgendole ad Emma. «Allora, abbiamo un accordo?» chiese fissandola negli occhi.  
Emma esitò, gli occhi sulla pergamena. Non aveva idea di come fare a prendere la bacchetta dalla fata.   
«Emma non firmare niente!» alzò la voce Regina, cercando di farsi ascoltare, inutilmente.  
«Non abbiamo molto tempooo…» intonò il Signore Oscuro facendo ondeggiare la pergamena.  
Sentirono la voce del re urlare il nome della figlia.  
Emma spostò lo sguardo su Regina, e in quell’istante decise. Firmò il contratto.  
Sparirono tutti nell’istante in cui James e le sue guardie entravano nel corridoio buio.


	13. Capitolo 12

«No!» gridò Regina vedendo Emma firmare il contratto. Non potè fermarla, e tutto intorno a loro svanì.  
Apparvero nella sala del trono del suo castello. Emma guardò Regina, posandole una mano sul braccio.  
«State bene?»  
La mora si scansò.   
«No che non sto bene, razza d’idiota! Per una volta non puoi fare quello che ti viene detto?» le urlò in faccia.  
Emma rimase spiazzata dal suo sfogo.   
«No.» replicò. «Ma se volete posso mandare un messaggero da Malefica, anche se preferirei che me lo restituisse intero, stavolta…»  
«Che diavolo c’entra Malefica?» rispose sbalordita l’altra. «Sei gelosa di lei?»  
«Se voleste andarvene…. Non che io lo voglia…lo sapete…» spiegò, leggermente imbarazzata. «In caso contrario, cosa che spero, posso farvi preparare la vostra stanza, perché…»  
«La stanza?» Regina si avvicinò a lei minacciosa «Quale stanza? Sei così stupida da pensare che i tuoi non verranno qui a cercarci? Che smetteranno di volermi morta? E comunque, se decidessi di restare, dormirei nella mia stanza!» sbottò alla fine.   
«I miei non possono entrare qui!» le rispose la bionda, sostenendo il suo sguardo. «Sposatemi e non potranno più toccarvi! Mai più!» esclamò.  
«C-cosa?» Regina le rivolse uno sguardo sbalordito. «Sei impazzita? Sposarti? E poi cosa, vivremo felici e contente per tutta la vita?»  
Emma la guardò a bocca semiaperta per un po’, indecisa sulla risposta.  
«Be’…Ssssno, ovviamente, perché io sono insopportabile per voi…. Ma non mi farò vedere più di tanto, se è quello che volete. Solo ai pasti. O neanche a quelli, se volete. Decidete voi.»   
«Quindi fammi capire: tu vuoi che io ti sposi, e non dovremmo mai vederci?» Regina la guardò come se fosse pazza «Sei seria?»  
Emma chiuse la bocca, espirando fortemente dal naso.  
«Se è quello che volete, sì.» Abbassò lo sguardo. «Non dovete neanche... insomma... sareste libera di fare qualsiasi cosa. Avreste solo la sicurezza di non essere attaccata dai miei genitori.»  
Regina sospirò.  
«Quindi a te andrebbe bene che io facessi venire Malefica qui e stessi con lei nonostante il matrimonio?» chiese, osservando i suoi movimenti mentre parlava.  
La bionda strinse i denti, lanciandole appena un'occhiata. Si tormentò le mani e deglutì, nervosa.  
«Ve l'ho detto, non vi sto chiedendo nulla. Siete libera di fare ciò che volete, non ho intenzione di ostacolarvi. Voglio solo aiutarvi.» mormorò.  
Regina la guardò con dolcezza.   
«Tu sei completamente pazza…» sorrise «Ho dato il fagiolo magico a Malefica, in modo che potesse andare a cercare sua figlia.» le spiegò «Ma il fatto che tu lo avresti accettato… mi ami così tanto?»  
Emma rimase per un attimo senza parole. La guardò senza nascondere quello che provava. Un sorriso apparve sul suo viso. «Credevo fosse chiaro…ormai…»  
Regina fece un passo verso di lei. «Ma saresti pronta ad essere infelice pur di stare con me.»  
La bionda abbassò lo sguardo, solo per un attimo. «Sapervi felice sarebbe abbastanza, per me.» rispose.  
La regina azzerò la distanza che la separava dalla principessa e le prese il viso tra le mani per poi baciarla.  
Nonostante lo stupore iniziale Emma rispose al bacio, stringendosi a lei.  
La mora la spinse contro la parete, continuando a baciarla. Si staccò solo un attimo per sussurrarle sulla bocca: «Questo non significa nulla che sia chiaro.». Spinse il bacino verso di lei.  
Emma annuì cercando di alzarle la veste, troppo presa per poterle rispondere.  
Le due donne si strapparono i vestiti di dosso, le mani correvano veloci sui loro corpi.   
Regina la spinse a terra mettendosi, poi, a cavalcioni su di lei.  
La bionda la guardò dal basso, ammirando la sua bellezza. Le accarezzò le gambe, guardandola negli occhi. «Odio quello che vi hanno fatto…» mormorò con un filo di voce, notando i lividi sulla sua pelle.  
La mora sospirò. «Sarebbero già andati via se avessi la mia magia, ma in ogni caso non voglio la tua pietà.» disse sollevandosi per poi spostarsi da sopra di lei.  
Emma le afferrò la mano. «Non è pietà. E’ rabbia.» la corresse, tenendole la mano, notando solo adesso il bracciale che porta al polso. Ne sfiora la superficie con un dito. «Non l’avevo mai visto…»  
Regina sollevò il braccio. «Quella stupida fata.» ringhiò con rabbia. «Mi ha tolto la magia con questo stupido affare e non riesco a toglierlo.» disse frustata.  
La principessa si mise seduta porgendole la mano, con il palmo rivolto all’insù, invitandola a posare la mano sulla sua. «Posso vedere?»  
La regina annuì e poggiò la mano sulla sua. «Non credo che tu possa fare qualcosa.»  
La bionda le girò il polso, esaminando il bracciale. Lo sollevò appena con le dita, per vederne la parte interna, e il bracciale si sfilò rimanendole in mano.   
Regina scostò frettolosamente la mano dalla sua, il suo sguardo stupito incontrò quello confuso della bionda.  
«Come hai fatto? Sono giorni che ci provo…» chiese.  
«Non…non lo so, volevo solo guardarlo e si è tolto da solo…» spiegò la giovane.  
Ad un tratto lo sguardo di Regina si illuminò. «Quando mi hai trovato in prigione la porta era chiusa…ma tu sei entrata…» cercò di spiegarle. «Sei stata tu.»  
Lo sguardo di Emma era sempre più confuso. Ricordava esattamente quel momento, ma lei voleva solo arrivare a lei. «Cosa? No, era…»   
«Tu hai la magia.» affermò la mora guardandola.  
«No, non è possibile. Me ne sarei accorta.. Blue me l’avrebbe detto…» mormorò la principessa sempre più confusa.  
«Certo dovresti proprio fidarti di quella fatina.» replicò con ironia. «Proviamo!» esclamò afferrandole la mano. « Chiudi gli occhi.» le ordinò poi.  
Nonostante lo smarrimento Emma fece come le era stato detto. Fece dei respiri profondi, stringendo le sue mani.  
«Pensa a qualcosa, qualunque cosa…immagina la sua forma, il suo colore.» le sussurrò la regina.  
Emma cercò di concentrarsi, la fronte aggrottata.  
La voce della mora era bassa e vibrante.   
«Concentrati su ogni singolo dettaglio e poi immaginalo nella tua mano.» le spiegò la sovrana.  
Emma lo fece. . Immaginò ogni curva creata dal metallo, la sua freddezza, la lucentezza. Il diamante che rubava la luce e la rifletteva, la grandezza, il peso. Che ora sembrava avvertire nel palmo della mano.   
Regina sorrise guardando l’anello che era apparso nella sua mano.  
«Avevo ragione, hai la magia.»  
Emma riaprì gli occhi, confusa dalle sue parole. Guardò l’anello appena apparso nel palmo della sua mano, e quasi le cadde.  
«Com’è possibile?» chiese, esterrefatta.  
Regina le sorrise.   
«Hai un grande potenziale… Com’è possibile che tu non te ne sia mai accorta?»  
«Io… non lo so, non mi era mai neanche venuto in mente! Nessuno pratica la magia a palazzo, tranne Blue…»  
«Quella stupida fata doveva saperlo… hai un grande potere…. E, se imparassi ad usarlo, niente potrebbe fermarti.»  
«A proposito…» Emma abbassò lo sguardo sul bracciale nero caduto a terra. Lo prese in mano, osservandolo. «… Questo potrebbe essermi utile. Se devo prendere quella bacchetta, mi serve un modo per non farmi lanciare addosso un incantesimo.»  
Regina si alzò in piedi.  
«Non puoi tornare lì, è pericoloso. Non avresti dovuto firmare quel maledetto accordo.» disse, lanciandole un’occhiata mista tra preoccupazione e rabbia.  
La bionda la osservò.  
«Era l’unico modo… E poi, non è pericoloso. Per me.»  
«Non sarà pericoloso entrare, ma la magia ha sempre un prezzo e lui vorrà molto di più di quello che ti ha detto…. Credimi, lo so bene.»  
«L’accordo prevedeva solo la bacchetta….»  
«Con lui non si sa mai…» replicò la mora, rivestendosi con la magia e guarendo le proprie ferite.  
Emma sospirò di sollievo nel vedere la sua pelle di nuovo intatta. Abbassò lo sguardo, e vide l’anello, di cui si era quasi dimenticata. Sorrise guardandolo.  
«Così va meglio…» sorrise soddisfatta l’altra. «Che hai intenzione di fare?»  
«Mh?» mugugnò la bionda tornando a guardarla, distratta per un momento dai suoi pensieri.  
«Vuoi andare a prendere la bacchetta?»  
«Oh. Sì, certo.» si strinse nelle spalle lei. «Non credo di avere scelta.»  
Regina si avvicinò a lei.  
«Vengo con te.»  
«No! Non se ne parla! Hai visto cosa è successo l’ultima volta!» esclamò la bionda, alzandosi.  
«Hai fatto questo maledetto accordo per colpa mia, quindi vengo con te e non puoi fare niente per fermarmi.»  
«Non è stata colpa tua, ma dei miei genitori!» Si avvicinò a lei, prendendole le mani nelle sue. «Regina, ti prego.... Non lo sopporterei se ti succedesse qualcos'altro...»  
«Ho di nuovo la magia. Posso difendermi e verrò con te.» replicò la mora, scansandosi al contatto.  
Emma rimase in silenzio per un po’, riflettendo.  
«Cosa succederebbe se non rispettassi l’accordo?» chiese infine.  
«Meglio non saperlo. Emma, non si scherza con il Signore Oscuro. Dobbiamo procurargli la bacchetta e sperare che non ci chieda altro.»  
La ragazza sospirò, annuendo.   
«Va bene, va bene… Troveremo un modo. Ora però devi mangiare qualcosa e poi riposare. Guardie!» urlò un istante dopo, irritata.  
Regina sorrise.  
«Vedo che hai imparato bene.» commentò. «Urli quasi meglio di me.»  
Emma rise mentre osservava una guardia arrivare tutta trafelata. Avevano ancora l'armatura nera, ma il viso era scoperto. Lo riconobbe immediatamente. Il ragazzo strabuzzò gli occhi a vederle entrambe, e fece un passo indietro alla vista di Regina. Poi crollò in ginocchio salutandole con un tremante "Maestà" ripetuto due volte, molto in fretta.  
«Alzati pure, Jonas. Vorrei sapere perchè la sorveglianza in questo castello fa acqua da tutte le parti, come sempre. Siamo qui dentro da almeno un'ora, e nessuno se ne era minimamente accorto.»  
Jonas la guardò appena, troppo terrorizzato dalla presenza di Regina per alzare la testa. Iniziò a sudare copiosamente.  
«I-io non so… Non vi aspettavamo così presto…»  
«Chi non aspettavi esattamente, me o lei?» chiese Regina, guardandolo, divertita dal suo terrore.  
Emma la guardò con la coda dell’occhio, nascondendo a stento un sorriso.  
La guardia abbandonò ogni prudenza e alzò lo sguardo smarrito sulla mora, per poi passare alla bionda. Boccheggiò per un po’.  
«E-entrambe.» riuscì infine a rispondere.  
«E tu saresti una guardia? Hai paura della tua stessa ombra…» Regina si avvicinò a lui, minacciosa. «Renditi utile e facci preparare qualcosa da mangiare prima che decida che non servi neanche a questo.»  
«Sì, Maestà…» disse frettolosamente l’uomo, scattando verso le cucine.  
«Oh, e, Jonas…» lo chiamò Emma, facendolo fermare. Trattenne un sorriso di compassione nel vederlo così pallido. « Ricordati di respirare.»  
La guardia annuì e scappò via.  
Regina scoppiò a ridere, divertita.  
«Vedo che hai mantenuto il mio regno nel terrore. Non credevo ne fossi capace.»  
«Non l’ho fatto, infatti.»  
«Mi sembrava alquanto terrorizzato…» ribattè la mora, guardandosi poi intorno. «Non hai cambiato niente.» commentò con un pizzico di stupore nella voce.  
«Da te, non da me! Io al massimo gli ho ridotto la paga!» rise l’altra. La osservò, quindi, il sorriso ancora sulle labbra. «No…»  
Regina si girò a guardarla di scatto.  
«Voglio andare nella mia stanza.»  
Emma annuì, indicandole poi la via con la mano con cui ancora teneva l’anello.   
«Certamente.»  
Camminarono in fretta lungo il corridoio, fino a raggiungere gli alloggi della regina. La mora aprì la porta ed entrò, osservandone gli interni.  
«Sembra tutto uguale anche qui.» spostò lo sguardo sui vari oggetti. «Non hai spostato niente.»  
«Certo che non l’ho fatto.» rispose la bionda, appoggiando la spalla allo stipite della porta e incrociando le braccia sotto al petto.  
«Sembra che tu non ci abbia dormito…» disse Regina, sfiorando il letto con una mano per poi sedersi su di esso.  
Emma abbassò lo sguardo.   
«L’ho fatto, invece…» ammise, guardandola di sottecchi. «Ma non sempre.»  
Regina la guardò con sorpresa e curiosità.  
«Come mai?»  
«Quando…. Alcuni giorni erano peggiori di altri. Quando stavo davvero male venivo qui a dormire. Quando stavo peggio…» Emma esitò, abbassando nuovamente lo sguardo.  
«Vieni qui..» sussurrò la mora, sfiorando le lenzuola. «Raccontami.»  
Emma obbedì, sedendosi accanto a lei.   
«Dormivo nelle segrete.» disse tutto d’un fiato, senza guardarla.   
Regina le prese il viso tra le mani.   
«Perché?» sussurrò, un vago senso di colpa a pungerle il cuore dopo tanto, tanto tempo.  
Emma rialzò lo sguardo su di lei.  
«Perché almeno potevo fingere che fossi qui, in questa stanza, invece che a miglia di distanza.»  
«Mi dispiace…» sussurrò l’altra con un filo di voce. «Ti ho fatto più male di quello che pensassi. Non credevo che ti importasse davvero di me. Credevo ti sarebbe passata non vedendomi più.»  
La bionda sorrise, accarezzandole dolcemente il viso.  
«Mi basta averti qui ora…» disse, porgendole timidamente l’anello.  
Regina guardò l’oggetto per poi riportare lo sguardo su di lei.  
«Che devo farci?»  
Emma si strinse nelle spalle, inclinando leggermente la testa di lato.  
«Non è una vera proposta senza anello…»  
«Emma non devi farlo… non ha senso…» mormorò la mora, sentendo il cuore batterle forte nel petto.  
«Per me ce l’ha.»  
Regina le accarezzò il viso.  
«Tu sei una principessa… sei una persona buona. Io…» sospirò «Sono l’opposto di te.»  
«Prima di tutto…» iniziò l’altra, avvicinandosi a lei. «…sono una regina, e poi non sei il mio opposto.»  
Regina nascose un sorriso abbassando lo sguardo.  
«Adesso saresti una regina? No, mia cara…» accostò il viso al suo. «…sono il la regina.» le sussurrò poi all’orecchio.  
Emma rabbrividì, e sorrise. Approfittando della vicinanza, accostò le labbra all’orecchio della mora.  
«Sei bellissima…» le sussurrò.  
Il cuore di Regina accelerò di nuovo.  
«Come fai a farlo?»  
Emma si scostò appena per guardarla negli occhi scuri.  
«A fare cosa?»  
La mora le prese la mano e la poggiò sul suo petto, all’altezza del cuore.   
«Questo.»  
Emma sentì il battito forte del suo cuore sotto le dita. Chiuse gli occhi a quella sensazione, e appoggiò la fronte alla sua.   
«Non faccio niente.» sussurrò.  
«Nessuno c’era più riuscito… perché dovevi essere tu?» chiese la regina in un mormorio angosciato.  
La bionda riaprì gli occhi, distanziandosi un po’ per poterla mettere a fuoco.  
«Perché no?»  
«Perché sei la figlia della persona che odio di più al mondo. Per colpa sua, ho perso l’amore della mia vita.»  
Emma le accarezzò il viso, improvvisamente triste.   
«Mi dispiace. Non posso cambiarlo. Se potessi dare la mia vita per cambiare la tua, dall’inizio, lo farei…»  
Regina poggiò un dito sulle sue labbra.  
«Non si può cambiare il passato. Ma ti odio per quello che mi stai facendo. Il mio cuore doveva rimanere chiuso.»  
Emma sollevò le sopracciglia, preoccupata e dispiaciuta. Restò in silenzio per un po’.  
«Credo che il tuo cuore non si sia mai chiuso, Regina…» Pronunciò il suo nome come se fosse la parola più bella al mondo. Si accostò a lei e chiuse gli occhi, sentendola solo attraverso le labbra in un bacio delicato.  
Regina rispose al bacio, per la prima volta con dolcezza, senza cercare di prendere il sopravvento su di lei. Poggiò le mani sul viso accarezzandolo.  
Emma passò la lingua sulle sue labbra.  
La mora si staccò da lei per riprendere fiato, poggiando la fronte alla sua.  
«Tutto bene?» le chiese la bionda.  
«Si.» rispose la regina, evitando il suo sguardo.  
«Hey…» mormorò Emma accarezzandole il viso.  
Regina si stese sul letto trascinando l’altra donna su di sé.  
Il cuore della principessa perse un battito davanti allo sguardo della donna sotto di lei. Le spostò delicatamente i capelli dal viso.   
« Ti amo.» sussurrò, con il cuore che sembrava volesse esploderle nel petto.  
La mora rimase immobile, incapace di dire qualcosa.  
Emma notò il suo disagio e la baciò, nascondendo la sua paura negli occhi chiusi.  
Regina ricambiò il bacio stingendola a sé. Le mani ad accarezzarle la schiena, dolcemente senza graffiarla come era solita fare.  
La bionda si lasciò andare, accarezzandole il corpo da sopra i vestiti con una mano, mentre con l’altra si teneva leggermente sollevata per non gravare troppo su di lei.  
La regina la spogliò lentamente, senza usare la magia, passando le dita delicatamente sulla pelle che veniva scoperta.  
Emma portò le mani dietro la sua schiena e tirò il nodo che teneva chiuso il corsetto della veste, sciogliendolo. Allentò poi i lacci, iniziando a spogliarla, ma il tocco di Regina la rallentò, distraendola piacevolmente. Non era mai stata così gentile. Abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua mano, guardandola scivolare sulla sua pelle.  
Regina le tolse la veste, facendole sollevare le braccia. Le accarezzò poi il seno, soffermandosi sul suo capezzolo, iniziando a stuzzicarlo.  
Emma smise di spogliarla, bloccandosi per assaporare ogni suo tocco. Gemette quando arrivò al suo seno.  
La mora sorrise sentendola, si sollevò per arrivare con la bocca al suo capezzolo, prendendolo in bocca per poi succhiarlo.  
La bionda emise un gemito più forte, sentendo il suo centro contrarsi.  
La regina incoraggiata dai suoi gemiti continuò a leccare e succhiare con avidità, mentre con la mano le accarezzava la schiena.  
Ad Emma sfuggì un grido. «Regina…» ansimò, eccitata, inarcando la schiena al passaggio della mano.  
Regina sorrise per poi staccarsi dal suo seno per permetterle di stendersi sotto di lei. Si mise a cavalcioni su di lei, passando le mani sul tutto il suo corpo, quasi volendolo studiare.  
La bionda la lasciò fare, rilassandosi sotto il suo tocco. Ammirò il suo corpo ancora fasciato dalle vesti. «Mi sei mancata…» mormorò guardandola negli occhi.  
La mora la baciò per zittirla. Portò una mano tra le sue gambe forzandola ad aprirle per poi iniziare a stuzzicare la sua intimità, già bagnata e bisognosa di attenzioni.  
Emma gemette tra le sue labbra, spingendo il bacino verso di lei. Il respiro accelerò cosi come il suo cuore.  
Regina passò le dita sul suo clitoride, muovendole su e giù. I gemiti di Emma riempirono la stanza.  
Sentendola pronta la mora entrò con due dita in lei, stando attenta a non farle male. Chiuse gli occhi sentendola calda e tremante. Mosse le dita dentro di lei, toccando i suoi punti più sensibili.  
«Si!Continua…» urlò Emma gemendo, quasi implorando.  
La mora sorrise e continuò a muoversi velocemente in lei. Aprì maggiormente le dita e spinse più in profondità.  
Le grida della bionda riecheggiarono ancora. «Non smettere…» la implorò sull’orlo dell’orgasmo.  
Regina non se lo fece ripetere e continuò sempre più veloce godendosi i suoi gemiti fino a che non la sentì venire. Emma si aggrappò a lei quando l’orgasmo sopraggiunse, per poi accasciarsi sul letto, il fiato corto, gli occhi lucidi.  
La mora uscì lentamente da lei, si stese al suo fianco dopo averla baciata.  
Il petto di Emma si muoveva veloce. Appena ebbe recuperato un po’ di energie si voltò verso di lei.   
La mano della bionda prese ad esplorare il suo corpo. Dal braccio, passò all’anca, poi alla gamba, dove si fermò. Iniziò a tirarle la gonna, incerta, quasi chiedendole il permesso.   
«Non è la prima volta che mi tocchi.» rispose quasi leggendole nel pensiero la regina.  
La principessa arrossì accostandosi a lei.   
«Lo so… ma è la prima volta che non me lo ordini.» rispose.  
«Non ti sei mai ribellata…anzi la prima volta che non ho chiesto i tuoi servigi ti sei alquanto alterata.» replicò l’altra.  
Emma rise. «Alquanto?» ripetè. «Ho distrutto una cassapanca e mi sono quasi rotta un piede…»  
«Non è una reazione di chi viene obbligata.» obiettò la mora.  
«Non ho mai detto che mi dispiacesse…»  
«Lo so bene che non ti dispiaceva.» rise Regina per poi baciarla.  
Emma la spogliò, ormai impaziente. Guardò il suo corpo nudo. Bellissimo. Con la mano prese a sfiorarle la gambe per poi aprirle. Iniziò a muovere le dita contro di lei, in modo circolare.  
Regina gemette contro la sua bocca, spingendo il bacino verso di lei.  
La bionda la baciò con più passione cercando la sua lingua, mentre le dita continuavano a tormentarla. Aumentò il ritmo ma non la pressione, beandosi dei suoi gemiti.  
«Di più…» mormorò Regina.  
Emma entrò dentro di lei, scendendo a baciarle il collo.  
«Si!» gridò la donna sotto di lei, spingendosi verso di lei.  
Le dita si muovono veloci in lei, portandola velocemente all’orgasmo.  
Regina venne gridando il suo nome per la prima volta.  
Il volto di Emma si dipinse di stupore e felicità.  
La mora ansimò respirando con affanno, il cuore a mille.  
Le due donne rimasero abbracciate per qualche minuto, godendosi il contatto dei loro corpi, nudi e ancora caldi.  
Il silenzio fu spezzato da Regina.  
«Quando vuoi andare al castello?» le chiese.  
«Non so. Prima devo capire come mettere il bracciale a Blue…» rispose Emma.  
«Posso pensarci io, possiamo attirarla fuori dal castello…»  
«Come? Quella vola…» replicò la bionda.  
«Faremo in modo che non stia troppo in alto.» sorrise la mora.  
«Come?» chiese nuovamente Emma.


	14. Capitolo 13

Emma arrivò di corsa dietro al castello dei genitori, tenendosi premuto il fianco sinistro mentre correva tra gli alberi.   
«Blue!» urlò.  
La fata accorse, volando veloce fino a lei.  
«Principessa… che succede?» chiese, preoccupata.  
«Blue…» Emma cadde in ginocchio, tendendo la mano sinistra verso di lei. «Aiutami, ti prego!»  
La fata si avvicinò ancora a lei, tentando di capire cosa stesse accadendo.  
«Che succede?» ripeté, confusa.  
«Regina…» spiegò la bionda, la mano ancora tesa verso di lei «…mi ha quasi uccisa…»  
«Lo sapevo. Vi avevamo avvertito.» commentò l’altra con disappunto.  
«Blue, ti prego…» mormorò Emma, abbassando la testa con aria stanca.  
La fata, tuttavia, si fermò a mezz’aria. Insospettita dalla mancanza di sangue, arretrò.  
Un istante dopo, dal bosco spuntò una ragazza in tutto e per tutto identica alla principessa.   
«Blue allontanati da lei! È Regina! Sono io la vera Emma!» gridò avvicinandosi velocemente alle due.  
Emma guardò stupita la sua “gemella”.  
«No! Sono io Emma!» obbiettò.  
La fata le guardò entrambe, profondamente confusa, senza riuscire a capire chi delle due stesse mentendo.  
Dopo qualche attimo di smarrimento, tuttavia, notò che una delle due teneva qualcosa nascosto nella mano destra. Riconobbe il bracciale con il quale aveva tolto la magia a Regina e così, convinta che si trattasse di lei, sollevò la bacchetta e lanciò un incantesimo contro l’altra donna, la vera Emma.  
Ma la vera Emma urlò, vedendo il fascio di magia colpire in pieno la donna che amava.   
«No!» gridò mentre, inconsapevolmente, sfogava la sua rabbia attraverso la magia, che colpì la fata prima che potesse capire cosa stava succedendo, stordendola e mandandola a terra. Corse quindi da Regina, ripetendo più volte il suo nome. La donna non si mosse, priva di sensi.  
Emma si voltò furiosa verso Blue. La raggiunse a grandi passi, afferrò la bacchetta caduta a terra e le mise il bracciale al polso. Quindi la colpì violentemente con uno schiaffo, svegliandola.  
«Che succede?» mugugnò confusa la fata, lottando per metterla a fuoco.  
Emma la aggredì prendendola per le spalle.  
«Cosa le hai fatto?!»  
Blue la guardò negli occhi, notando con la coda dell’occhio la figura a terra della Regina Cattiva.   
«Doveva colpire te. Devi stare lontana da lei.» spiegò freddamente.  
«Cosa le hai fatto?» chiese di nuovo la bionda, scuotendola ancora.  
«Un incantesimo della memoria.»  
Emma le rivolse uno sguardo confuso, incerto.  
«Be’, toglilo!»  
La fata la guardò con sufficienza. «Non si può.» rispose sprezzante. «È permanente.»  
Emma serrò la mascella, tentando di trattenere la rabbia. Guardò Regina, ancora svenuta, poi di nuovo Blue.  
«In cosa consiste esattamente questo incantesimo?»  
«Era stato creato per te, doveva portarti a prima che incontrassi la Regina Cattiva... in modo che tu non ti ricordassi nulla di lei.»   
«E quindi ora che succederà?» domandò la bionda, la preoccupazione ad aggrottarle la fronte.  
La fata sospirò.   
«Non lo so, esattamente. Credo che dimenticherà di essere stata la Regina Cattiva.»  
Emma le lanciò uno sguardo di fuoco.  
«Dimenticherà se stessa…» comprese, rabbiosa. Abbassò lo sguardo sulla bacchetta. «Un’ultima cosa, Blue…» disse rialzando gli occhi su di lei, lo sguardo affilato come una lama. «Ti hanno chiesto i miei genitori di farmi questo incantesimo?»  
La fata sostenne il suo sguardo.  
«Sì. E, dai vostri occhi, vedo che era davvero necessario. Mi dispiace solo di aver sbagliato persona. Non vedete come vi ha trasformato quella donna?»  
Lo schiaffo la colpì all’improvviso, inaspettato.  
«Non osare, Blue!» esclamò furiosa la bionda, allontanandosi poi di un passo da lei. Lanciò un’occhiata preoccupata a Regina, quindi prese un respiro profondo. «Rumplestiltskin!» chiamò ad alta voce, per poi guardare la fata.  
«Vi sta facendo diventare come lei, piena di rabbia e odio!» le urlò lei. «Dovete tornare ad essere voi stessa!»  
Emma le lanciò un’occhiata cupa.  
«Sono me stessa.» replicò, voltandosi quindi verso la nuvola nera che stava apparendo davanti a lei.   
Rumplestiltskin la salutò con una risata.  
«Sei efficiente, mia cara…» commentò, compiaciuto, guardando la bacchetta con occhi affamati.  
Emma gli porse lo strumento.  
«Come accordato…»   
«Cosa fai?» urlò la fata, sconvolta. «Non puoi darla a lui! È una follia!»  
L’Oscuro prese la bacchetta ridendo.  
«Eccellente mia cara, eccellente!» esclamò soddisfatto. Volse quindi lo sguardo verso Blue, sorridendo. «Oh, suvvia, non prendertela.»  
La fata si alzò in piedi.  
«Quella bacchetta non appartiene a te!»  
Rumplestiltskin sorrise ancora.   
«Ora sì.» disse prima di sparire.  
Blue si voltò a guardare Emma.  
«Tu non sai cosa hai fatto…»  
La principessa si avvicinò a lei. La guardò dritto negli occhi mentre le levava il bracciale.  
«Ora vattene.» le intimò «Prima che decida di ucciderti.»  
La fata avvicinò il viso al suo.  
«Non puoi fare più nulla. Torna al castello. Riprendi il tuo posto.»  
«Vattene!» urlò la ragazza. L’altra abbassò gli occhi e ubbidì, sconfitta.  
Appena la fata fu sufficientemente lontana, Emma si precipitò da Regina. Provò ancora a svegliarla, senza successo. La prese quindi in braccio e si allontanò con lei.

Emma entrò nel castello esausta. Si diresse velocemente nella stanza di Regina, e lì la depose delicatamente sul letto. Stava per andarsene quando la sentì gemere. Subito tornò indietro, accovacciandosi accanto al letto, e accarezzandole la testa.  
«Regina…» disse piano.  
La mora si scostò di colpo al suo tocco.  
«Chi siete? Dove sono?» chiese spaventata.  
Emma si ritrasse, alzando le mani per mostrare di essere disarmata.  
«Calma…tevi, calmatevi, siete al sicuro…» replicò, sforzandosi di sorriderle. «Cosa ricordate?» chiese poi, cercando di non tremare.  
Regina si guardò intorno.   
«Dove sono? Dove sono i miei genitori? Questa non è casa mia…»  
Emma sospirò, abbassando lo sguardo. Ricacciò indietro le lacrime e si fece forza. Quando la guardò di nuovo, sorrise.  
«Siete nel mio castello. Vi ho trovata nella foresta, svenuta, durante una battuta di caccia.» mentì, guardandola negli occhi.  
«Io.. non mi ricordo di essere andata nel bosco… ero a casa..» replicò la mora, confusa e sospettosa al contempo.  
«Non so che dirvi, mia signora, eravate a terra, svenuta… forse avete battuto la testa?» azzardò l’altra.  
«Forse…» concesse Regina, scrutandola. Si alzò poi di scatto dal letto. «Voglio andare a casa adesso.»  
«Come desiderate. Vi farò accompagnare lì, ma… dovete dirmi dove si trova casa vostra.» ribatté Emma, rimanendo accovacciata.  
Regina si bloccò in mezzo alla stanza. Cercò invano di ricordare.  
«Io… non lo so. Perché non mi ricordo niente?» chiese, spaventata.  
Emma si alzò in piedi.   
«Calmatevi. Siete al sicuro qui, ve lo giuro…» tentò di rassicurarla parlando piano, con calma.  
«Io non vi conosco… chi mi dice che non mi abbiate rapita e fatto qualche incantesimo?» disse allontanandosi allarmata da lei.  
Emma scoppiò a ridere, seppure con una punta d’isteria nella voce.  
«E perché dovrei?» Decise poi di cambiare atteggiamento: portò le mani sui fianchi, fingendosi irritata. «Sapete almeno chi sono?»  
Regina continuò ad indietreggiare fino a ritrovarsi bloccata contro il muro.  
«Io… no, non lo so.» ammise, spaventata.  
La bionda inarcò le sopracciglia.  
«Il mio nome è Emma. Sono la regina.»  
Regina spalancò gli occhi, poi si affrettò ad inchinarsi.  
«Mi dispiace mia regna, non volevo mancarvi di rispetto!»  
Emma nascose a fatica un sorriso. Finse noncuranza ed agitò una mano in aria.  
«Alzatevi pure, non ce n’è bisogno… ormai. Allora…. come vi chiamate?»  
La mora sollevò leggermente il viso, ma evitò il suo sguardo.  
«Mi chiamo Regina, Maestà.»  
La bionda sorrise, incapace di trattenersi.  
«Chiamatemi Emma.» disse, un po’ troppo dolcemente.  
Regina continuò a tenere la testa bassa.  
«No, Vostra Maestà, non ne sono degna…»  
Questa volta Emma scoppiò a ridere, non poté trattenersi.   
«Be’, decido io, vi pare? E io ho deciso che lo siete.»  
Regina sollevò il viso sentendola ridere.   
«Va bene Maestà, come volete.»  
Emma le sorrise.  
«Cercherò di trovare i vostri genitori…» mentì «…ma non posso promettervi nulla. È un regno vasto…»  
«Ne sono consapevole, mia regina.» la mora accennò un sorriso «Grazie, siete molto gentile.»  
Emma abbassò lo sguardo e si strinse nelle spalle, dimentica per un attimo del suo ruolo.  
«Una regina deve servire il suo popolo.»  
«Non voglio recarvi ulteriore disturbo..» disse regina avvicinandosi alla porta. «Siete stata fin troppo buona con me.»  
Emma la guardò con stupore.  
«Dove andate?»  
«Non lo so.» rispose sincera l’altra «Ma non posso disturbarvi oltre.»  
«Restate!» disse la regina di slancio, avvicinandosi a lei. «Non.. non avete un posto dove andare. E non disturbate, ve l’assicuro. Si soffre di solitudine in un castello così grande… mi farebbe piacere se restaste…»  
Regina si spinse contro la porta quando la donna si avvicinò, intimorita.  
«Io…Vi ringrazio, Vostra Altezza.» rispose, facendo un inchino.  
Emma si fermò immediatamente, notando la sua paura.   
«Non dovete sentirvi obbligata, tuttavia. Siete libera di fare come volete. Sappiate solo che un posto per voi c’è qui, se lo desiderate.» disse in tono più calmo, leggermente triste.  
Regina sospirò. Si sentiva fuori posto lì, quindi avrebbe voluto andar via. Allo stesso tempo, però, non sapeva dove andare.   
«Se non è un problema, mi piacerebbe restare, fin quando non mi ricorderò qualcosa o non vi darò disturbo.»  
Emma sorrise, raggiante.  
«Potete restare quanto volete.»  
«Grazie mille per la vostra gentilezza.» rispose la donna, sorridendole dolcemente.  
Emma sorrise ancora, imbambolandosi a guardarla. Non l’aveva mai vista così, con quello sguardo, con quel sorriso.  
Regina arrossì notando lo sguardo della sovrana.  
«Ho fatto qualcosa Vostra Maestà?»  
Emma si riscosse di colpo, arrossendo.  
«No, no, perdonatemi. Vi lascio tranquilla. Potete usare questa stanza. E sentitevi pure libera di esplorare il castello. Lascerò delle guardie a vostra disposizione.» disse, iniziando ad uscire.  
«Ma questa è la vostra stanza!» protestò la mora «Non posso prenderla.»  
«Oh no, non è la mia.» rispose sinceramente la regina, sorridendole. «Potete usarla, non preoccupatevi.» spiegò con una mano sullo stipite, voltata a mezzo.  
Regina sorrise.  
«Va bene, Vostra Altezza. » disse inchinandosi nuovamente. «Grazie, allora.»  
Emma le sorrise ancora prima di uscire dalla stanza. Camminò veloce fino ad un’altra camera, ben più piccola di quella. Si sedette sul letto e si prese la testa tra le mani.   
Scoppiò a piangere di colpo. Aveva perso tutto ciò che aveva faticosamente costruito con lei. Il dolore la straziava, ma non poteva cedere. Lei era lì, così diversa, innocente. Eppure era ancora lei. La sua Regina.


	15. Capitolo 14

Regina rimase sola nella stanza. Si guardò intorno, sentendosi strana. Tutto le sembrava così familiare, e allo stesso tempo sconosciuto. Si affacciò alla finestra, osservando il grande giardino che si stendeva ai piedi dell’imponente castello. Restò così per qualche tempo, persa nei suoi pensieri. Tentava in ogni modo di ricordare cosa fosse accaduto dopo quell’ultimo, fumoso ricordo, invano.   
Stanca di pensare, si allontanò infine dalla finestra, uscendo dalla stanza. La regina le aveva detto che poteva esplorare il castello, quindi ne approfittò per uscire dalla stanza. Sorrise alla guardia che incontrò lungo il cammino che, senza che se ne accorgesse, la condusse al giardino del castello. Un grande melo attirò la sua attenzione, e si sedette sotto di esso, in qualche modo rassicurata dalla vicinanza con l’albero. 

Emma aprì gli occhi di scatto. Balzò fuori dalla stanza, raggiungendo la prima guardia che trovò.  
«Thomas! Thomas, devi fare una cosa molto importante!» esclamò, trafelata. «Raduna tutte le guardie e riferisci quest’ordine: se vedete Regina, fingete di non sapere chi sia.»  
L’uomo la guardò smarrito, la paura negli occhi spalancati.   
«Ma… Maestà, ci punirà…»  
Emma rise mentre riprendeva fiato.  
«No, no, tranquillo. Non vi succederà niente, non dovete preoccuparvi. Voi fate come vi dico.»  
L’uomo esitò ancora, ma alla fine si inchinò, correndo ad eseguire l’ordine. La regina si appoggiò al muro sospirando, esausta. Chiuse gli occhi cercando di fare mente locale, di capire il da farsi. Se tentasse di farle tornare la memoria, Regina soffrirebbe, di nuovo. Tuttavia, anche se questa potrebbe essere l’occasione della donna per essere finalmente libera dal passato e felice, lasciarla in quello stato, mentirle, privarla della verità restava inaccettabile.   
Si passò una mano tra i capelli. Rimase incastrata tra la matassa che erano diventati durante il lungo viaggio a piedi fino a lì. Si annusò un'ascella, storcendo il naso poi. Non c'era da meravigliarsi che Regina non l'avesse presa per una regina. Si staccò dal muro e si diresse verso i bagni.

 

Regina si allungò verso un ramo, staccando da esso una mela rossa. Non resistette e le diede un morso, e il succo dolce le invase la bocca. L’immagine di se stessa, vestita di un lungo abito nero scollato la colpì come uno schiaffo in pieno viso. La testa prese a girarle vorticosamente, e le cadde la mela di mano. Poi, improvvisamente come era iniziato, tutto finì.   
«Che diavolo era?» sussurrò, spaventata e confusa. Si alzò, appoggiandosi all’albero, ancora malferma sulle gambe. Non le veniva in mente alcuna spiegazione logica per ciò che era appena accaduto.   
Turbata, si avviò all’interno del castello, cercando la via per la sua stanza. Durante il tragitto notò gli sguardi terrorizzati delle guardie mentre gli passava accanto, e la confusione crebbe in lei.  
Avanzò lentamente, come trattenuta dall’opprimente sensazione di dover ricordare qualcosa.  
Stava per raggiungere la propria stanza quando incontrò la regina lungo il corridoio. Si inchinò subito, senza pensarci.  
«Vostra altezza.» la salutò.  
La bionda sobbalzò nel vederla lì: distratta com’era dai suoi pensieri, stava per finirle addosso.  
«Regina!» esclamò, sorridendo un istante più tardi. Si guardò intorno, intuendo la sua provenienza. «Avete visitato i giardini?»  
La donna la guardò intimorita.   
«Sì, spero non vi dispiaccia, mia regina…» disse «Ho visto l’albero di mele, e non sono riuscita a trattenermi dal coglierne una…»  
Emma nascose un sorriso abbassando lo sguardo.  
«Ma no, figuratevi, sono contenta… Spero sia stata di vostro gradimento.»  
Regina le sorrise.  
«Sì, le vostre mele sono deliziose.»  
La regina scoppiò a ridere nervosamente.  
«S-sì…» balbettò imbarazzata, arrossendo, la mente da tutta un’altra parte. Decide di cambiare discorso. «Volete che vi faccia preparare qualcosa da mangiare?»  
«Oh no, non voglio arrecarvi ulteriore disturbo…» replicò l’altra, sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. Emma la guardò stupita compiere quel gesto tanto semplice. Non l’aveva mai vista farlo.  
«Disturbo? Ma che dite! Guardie!» chiamò, ordinando poi agli uomini di preparare il pasto. Notò che Regina, come imbarazzata dai loro sguardi, si avvicinava a lei. «Vi mettono soggezione?» le chiese, stupita.  
«Sì.» rispose la donna di getto, per poi mordersi la lingua. «Cioè, no…. Mi dispiace.» mormorò, chinando il capo.   
Emma posò una mano sulla sua spalla, fermandosi per un soffio dal toccarle il viso.  
«Sono qui per proteggervi, e servirvi.»  
Regina arrossì a quel tocco. Alzò appena lo sguardo per incontrare il suo. Il suo cuore accelerò, senza che lei ne comprendesse il motivo. Si sentiva così solo con Daniel. Distolse lo sguardo, imbarazzata.  
«Posso chiedervi una cosa, Maestà?» domandò poi con un filo di voce. La regina si limitò ad annuire.  
«Volevo chiedervi se fosse possibile… fare un bagno.» sussurrò.  
Emma sorrise di colpo.  
«Sì, certo! È quello che stavo andando a fare io!» disse, arrossendo poi violentemente. «M-ma ovviamente c’è più di una vasca, in stanze diverse, quindi…»  
Regina le sorrise, grata.  
«Grazie, Vostra Altezza, siete molto buona.»  
Emma si sforzò di sorridere ancora, imbarazzata. Mosse la mano quindi, un invito ad andare.  
«Andiamo, dunque.» disse gentilmente.  
«Certo.»  
La regina la condusse ai bagni, ordinando nel frattempo che venisse preparata un’altra vasca. Qualche minuto dopo, giunte di fronte alle stanze, le indicò quella di destra.  
«Andate pure, è già pronto.» la incitò sorridendo appena. «Troverete dei panni puliti, e vi farò portare subito degli altri vestiti.»  
«Grazie mille.»   
Regina si avvicinò a lei. Le prese la mano per poi baciarla timidamente.  
Emma rimase totalmente spiazzata dal gesto, incapace di reagire. Arrossì fino alle orecchie.  
La mora si allontanò di scatto da lei.  
«Mi dispiace se vi ho creato disagio, non sapevo come ringraziarvi…»  
«Cosa? No, no! Sto bene, è solo che…» La bionda deglutì, imbarazzata. « Non me l’aspettavo.» disse infine, contenta di poter dire la verità.  
«Va bene… Allora vado.» le sorrise l’altra, entrando subito dopo nel bagno.  
Emma rimase ferma un solo istante a guardare la porta chiusa prima di entrare a sua volta nel bagno rimasto libero. Si spogliò, lasciando i vestiti a terra, e si immerse, soffiando forte l’aria tra i denti per la temperatura decisamente troppo alta dell’acqua. Idiota. L’hanno appena versata lì da un calderone, è normale che sia bollente.  
Riuscendo finalmente ad appoggiarsi alla parete di legno, chiuse gli occhi. Regina era sempre lì, non riusciva a smettere di pensare a lei, mai.   
Si insaponò il corpo e i capelli, per poi risciacquarli ed uscire subito dalla vasca, prima che l’acqua si freddasse. Si avvolse un telo intorno al corpo, tamponandosi i capelli con un altro, più piccolo.  
Di colpo sentì qualcuno bussare alla porta.   
«Vostra Altezza?»  
Emma si paralizzò nel sentire la timida voce di Regina dall’altro lato della porta.  
«Sì?» chiese, senza muovere un muscolo.  
«So di disturbarvi e vi chiedo scusa, ma… non ho altri vestiti da mettere.»  
Emma sorrise. Si avvicinò alla porta, appoggiandovi la fronte contro.  
«Non temete, una servitrice ve ne sta portando alcuni, così potrete scegliere quello che vi piace di più. Dovrebbe essere qui a momenti.»  
«Grazie mille. E scusatemi, ancora.»  
Emma rimase appoggiata alla porta, il sorriso che sembrava non volersene andare via.  
«Non dovete ringraziarmi…» disse piano.   
«Sì invece, vi prendete tanto disturbo per me quando non mi conoscete nemmeno.»  
Emma guardò la porta come se avesse lei davanti agli occhi. Appoggiò la mano sul legno. Non disse più niente, perché il doloroso groppo che sentiva in gola le impediva di parlare.  
Ascoltò i passi di Regina che si allontanavano. Sospirò ed aprì la porta, dirigendosi velocemente nella sua stanza attraverso una scorciatoia che Regina non poteva ricordare. Osservò compiaciuta i vestiti che i servitori avevano posato sul suo nuovo letto. Erano i suoi. Non aveva mai usato quelli di Regina. Ne scelse uno, il più sobrio, di un azzurro spento. Stava per indossarlo quando un sorriso malinconico si dipinse sul suo viso. Chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi. Il vestito scomparve dal letto, e apparve addosso a lei..

Regina rimase ferma ancora qualche istante nonostante il silenzio della sovrana, la mano ancora appoggiata sul legno della porta. Si voltò solo quando sentì arrivare la servitrice. Prese i vestiti e ritornò nel bagno.  
Indossò il vestito azzurro e bianco. Si sistemò i capelli, sistemando le ciocche che ricadevano sul viso. Si guardò nello specchio da terra ancora leggermente appannato dal calore del bagno, controllando di essere a posto. Uscì quindi da lì, avviandosi verso la propria stanza.   
Entrò in quella che credeva essere la sua camera, ritrovandosi davanti la regina. Rimase per un istante ferma a guardarla. Si stava ancora acconciando i capelli umidi, ed indossava già uno splendido abito di un verde scuro, intenso.   
«Vostra Altezza… mi dispiace, credevo fosse la stanza che mi avevate assegnato… mi dispiace…» ripeté, terrorizzata.  
Emma si voltò, semplicemente guardandola. Si strinse nelle spalle sorridendo.  
«Mi perdevo sempre anch’io, all’inizio. È normale. Questo castello è enorme, ci saranno centinaia di stanze. Tutte con le stesse porte, tra l'altro...»  
«Non siete arrabbiata?» chiese incredula la mora, sollevando lo sguardo su di lei.  
Emma esitò, indugiando con lo sguardo su di lei.  
«Certo che no.»  
Regina arrossì, come ad ogni sguardo della sovrana. Vide la donna fare lo stesso, e poi abbassare lo sguardo. Rimase immobile a guardarla. Sapeva di dover andar via, ma le sua gambe non reagivano. Si morse il labbro più volte, non sapendo cosa dire o fare. Poi un servitore apparve per annunciare che la cena era pronta, e la regina tornò a guardarla.   
«Vogliamo andare?» le chiese, la voce lievemente arrochita.  
«Certamente.» sussurrò la mora, riprendendosi di colpo da quella sorta di trance in cui era caduta.  
Emma annuì. Le passò accanto nell’uscire dalla stanza, sfiorandole la spalla e provocandole così un brivido.  
«Seguitemi.» disse piano, senza guardarla.  
Regina obbedì, ritrovandosi ben presto nell’enorme sala da pranzo. Vide la regina sospirare, poi incontrò il suo sguardo.  
«Per voi va bene infrangere l’etichetta e stare un po’ più vicine? Parlarsi ad una tale distanza sarebbe estenuante.» disse la bionda, indicando il lunghissimo tavolo al centro della stanza con un cenno del capo.  
Regina le sorrise, cercando di controllare la voce per non far trasparire la felicità.  
«Certamente, Vostra Altezza, come preferite.»  
Emma fece cenno ad un servitore perché sposti tutto. Non appena è pronto, sposta una sedia, facendole cenno di sedersi. Regina si accomodò, sorridendole, divertita dall’assurda situazione.


	16. Capitolo 15

Era passata una settimana da quando Regina aveva perso la memoria. A volte, nei suoi occhi, ad Emma pareva di scorgere lampi di quella che era stata, che tanto le mancava. Eppure non era spiacevole stare con lei, anzi. Nonostante la sua "nuova versione", o forse sarebbe meglio dire vecchia, fosse straordinariamente umile e timida, fino all'eccesso, così diversa dalla Regina che aveva conosciuto, il sentimento che provava per lei non era mai svanito. Tutto il contrario. Ad ogni sorriso, ad ogni riverenza, quel sentimento cresceva, nonostante non credeva fosse possibile. Forse era perché ora aveva la possibilità di amare un lato diverso di lei, nascosto da anni di odio.   
Pensava a questo mentre camminava per il lungo corridoio, fino a fermarsi davanti alla camera di Regina. Si rassettò il vestito rosso, assicurandosi che la ciocca di capelli fosse al suo posto, poi, e così la piccola corona. Bussò quindi due volte alla porta, sperando che fosse pronta. 

Non era stato facile per Regina vivere nel castello. All'inizio si era sentita fuori posto e spaventata da tutta la situazione, ma poi si era rassicurata. La regina era molto gentile con lei. Le piaceva stare lì con lei, e sperava in cuor suo di poter rimanere ancora, nonostante le mancasse la sua famiglia.. Quel giorno la regina le aveva chiesto di vestirsi in maniera elegante perchè aveva una sorpresa per lei, e alle sue parole il cuore aveva iniziato a battere forte. Era stato tutto il giorno in camera per cercare un vestito adatto alla serata. Si era cambiata quattro o forse cinque volte, alla fine aveva deciso di indossare un abito bianco, con delle perle e dei brillanti. Si era raccolta i capelli, dopo averli gonfiati più del solito. Si guardò allo specchio, per assicurarsi di essere pronta. Sentì bussare alla porta, il suo cuore perse un battito. Tremando si avvicinò alla porta e la aprì.   
«Vostra maestà.» disse, rimanendo poi incantata a guardare la donna di fronte a sé. Indossava un vestito rosso, ampio, che le stava divinamente. I capelli raccolti le incorniciavano il viso e la rendevano ancora più bella.  
All'aprirsi della porta, il respiro di Emma si fermò. Regina era bellissima. Il bianco era perfetto su di lei. Le sorrise, chinando appena il capo.  
«Regina. » la salutò calma, incapace di toglierle gli occhi di dosso.« Siete incantevole.» le disse guardandola negli occhi.  
Regina arrossì e si inchinò.  
«Grazie, Vostra Altezza. Anche voi siete davvero bellissima.» sussurrò imbarazzata.   
Emma arrossì appena, quindi si voltò, offrendole il braccio, neanche fosse un cavaliere e lei una principessa. Sorrise del suo stesso gesto.  
Regina si sistemò una ciocca di capelli e poi afferrò delicatamente il suo braccio.  
«Venite.» la esortò sorridendo la regina. La mora le sorrise di rimando mentre si incamminavano verso la sala da ballo. Durante il tragitto, tuttavia, un’immagine balenò nella sua mente: lei e la regina a letto, nude… arrossì e scosse la testa come se con quel semplice gesto potesse scacciare le immagini, e le emozioni che portavano.   
«Tutto bene?» chiese Emma, guardandola con preoccupazione.   
«Sì, sì…» si affrettò a rispondere imbarazzata. «Allora, dove mi portate, mia regina?»  
Emma continuò ad osservarla, dubbiosa. Non volendo metterla in imbarazzo insistendo, però, distolse lo sguardo.   
«Lo vedrete presto…» rispose sorridendo.  
«Non avreste dovuto far nulla, avete già fatto tanto…»  
«Non ho fatto nulla, in realtà. E, vi prego, non sentitevi in debito con me. È l'ultima cosa che voglio..» disse mentre raggiungevano la grande sala. Era addobbata con i migliori arazzi, candelabri d'oro ad illuminarli. I tavoli disposti lungo le pareti erano pieni di cibo di ogni tipo, ma su ognuno di essi un vassoio di mele spiccava tra la vastità di piatti. Tutti i servitori, compresa la maggior parte delle guardie, erano vestiti di abiti suntuosi, e sembrava si stessero godendo il banchetto. Le salutarono con profondi inchini, ma poi ripresero a vociare tra loro, rilassati. Emma guardò Regina, sorridendo. «Ho pensato di organizzare una piccola festa. Senza un vero motivo, lo so, ma...» li indicò « Non so, volevo si godessero il castello, una volta tanto. E anche voi. Vi sarete annoiata in questi giorni. Non c'è molto da fare qui...»  
Il viso di Regina si illuminò mentre osservava la sala addobbata.   
«È bellissimo, Vostra Altezza…» mormorò, voltandosi a guardarla con gli occhi che brillavano. «Non so come ringraziarvi… nessuno aveva mai fatto qualcosa di simile per me.»  
Si avvicinò a lei, quindi, e timidamente le diede un leggero bacio sulla guancia, scostandosi subito dopo.  
«Mi dispiace se vi sono sembrata inopportuna…» disse subito, abbassando lo sguardo.  
Emma arrossì mentre la baciava, ma chiuse gli occhi, un attimo che sembrò infinito e brevissimo, ma stupendo. Le mancava terribilmente il contatto con quelle labbra, così morbide. Riaprì gli occhi appena Regina si allontanò, voltandosi verso di lei poi per sorriderle rassicurante. Ma lei aveva abbassato lo sguardo. Posò una mano sotto al suo mento, delicata, appena lo sfiorò, sperando di indurla ad alzare gli occhi.  
«Affatto.»  
Al tocco delicato della mano della bionda sotto il suo mento, non poté far altro che sollevare il viso, mostrando gli occhi lucidi. Perchè quel tocco le sembrava così familiare, caldo, dolce e sensuale.   
Rimasero ferme a guardarsi per qualche attimo, quindi la regina sorrise, abbassando lo sguardo. Indicò poi la sala con un gesto ampio del braccio.  
«Ebbene, godetevi la festa!» la esortò.  
Regina deglutì mentre annuiva. Si allontanò da lei per avvicinarsi ad uno dei tavoli, sotto lo sguardo curioso della bionda.  
La mora sorrise al servitore che le versò da bere. Non aveva mai bevuto. Portò il bicchiere alla bocca e appena il sidro toccò la sua lingua, chiuse gli occhi, gustandolo con piacere. Il sapore le sembrò così familiare mentre scivolava giù per la gola. Un altro flash apparve davanti ai suoi occhi, come un ricordo sfuocato: lei in una cella vestita di nero, mentre Emma era rinchiusa nella prigione. Aprì gli occhi di colpo e rimase ferma, immobile. Quelle immagini non potevano essere reali.  
Emma sorrise nel vederla bere il sidro, confortata dall'idea che i suoi gusti non fossero affatto cambiati. Quando tuttavia la vide immobilizzarsi si irrigidì immediatamente, raggiungendola in un istante.  
«Regina...» la chiamò piano, sfiorandole una spalla con la mano, in corrispondenza della spallina del vestito. La mora tremò, scostandosi dal tocco della bionda.   
«Scusatemi…» disse immediatamente «Io non volevo…» Le tremò la voce. «… non volevo offendervi…»  
La regina la guardò confusa.  
«Voi non mi avete affatto offesa, di che parlate?»  
«Io non capisco che mi succede.» le rivelò finalmente Regina. «Io…» iniziò, torturandosi nervosamente le mani. «… ho delle immagini in testa… ho cercato di scacciarle ma…» sospirò «…non ci riesco.»  
«Quali immagini?» chiese l’altra, avvicinandosi istintivamente a lei.  
«Immagini confuse.» Regina prese coraggio, riuscendo a guardarla negli occhi. «Di noi. Ma non siamo noi, cioè, siamo noi, ma sono cose che non sono mai accadute veramente.»  
Emma rimase in silenzio per un lungo attimo. Poi sorrise, gli occhi lucidi di lacrime. Le accarezzò il volto, incapace di parlare tanta era la gioia che le riempiva il cuore, togliendole il fiato.  
La mora arrossì a quel tocco così intimo.  
«Mia regina..» balbettò «… io non credo sia opportuno…»  
Emma si bloccò di colpo, ritraendo immediatamente la mano. Il suo viso perse colore, e abbassò lo sguardo.  
«Perdonatemi.» disse frettolosamente, senza guardarla, con freddezza. «Ho esagerato.»  
Regina si pentì immediatamente delle proprie parole, ma ormai era troppo tardi. Spinta dalla curiosità, prese coraggio.  
«Maestà, io credo che voi mi nascondiate qualcosa.» disse.  
Emma smise di respirare, e la fissò, incapace di risponderle.  
«Quindi è vero.» mormorò la mora, un pizzico di delusione nella voce.  
Emma sospirò, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
«È vero.» ammise «Molte cose. Tutte collegate, tuttavia. Ma, se vi dicessi la verità, non mi credereste.» spiegò, seria, tornando a guardarla negli occhi.  
«Mi avete mentito fin dall’inizio. Non posso negare che la cosa non mi piaccia, ma voi siete la regina, e non mi dovete nessuna spiegazione.»   
Regina si allontanò da lei, senza darle il tempo di rispondere.  
Emma la guardò andare via a bocca aperta, stupita dalla sua reazione. Chiuse la bocca abbassando lo sguardo, che si soffermò per qualche istante su un dettaglio delle decorate mattonelle di marmo. Il tempo di prendere una decisione. Rialzò lo sguardo su di lei.  
«Io non sono la regina!» esclamò a voce alta. Nella sala cadde il silenzio.  
Regina si voltò di scatto sentendo le sue parole. La guardò senza capire.  
«Non capisco cosa vogliate dire.» disse, senza cercare di nascondere l’irritazione.  
Emma, inspiegabilmente, sorrise, compiendo qualche passo verso di lei.  
«O meglio, non lo sono veramente. Voi lo siete.»  
«Che significa?» le chiese la mora, sempre più confusa.  
Emma sospirò appena.  
«Avete perso la memoria. Molti, moltissimi anni di ricordi. Da tanto tempo regnate su queste terre. Questo castello, è vostro. L'albero di mele, la stanza che vi ho dato, questa sala.... Tutto vostro.»  
Regina si guardò intorno, spaurita e smarrita, il cuore che le batteva forte nel petto.   
«No, voi state mentendo…» Le parole uscirono confuse dalla sua bocca. La testa le scoppiava, le immagini si confondevano in essa.  
Emma la guardò. Odiava vederla così. Avrebbe voluto aiutarla in qualche modo, ma non sapeva come. Sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime.   
«È la verità, Regina.» Si avvicinò ancora, accostandosi a lei. La abbracciò di colpo. «Hai perso la memoria per colpa mia. Mi dispiace così tanto…» le sussurrò all’orecchio.  
Regina rabbrividì sentendo il corpo della bionda stretto al suo. Uno strano calore la invase. La sua pelle liscia, calda, bollente sotto di lei, i suoi gemiti, i suoi occhi pieni di lussuria. La guardò.  
«Le immagini che vedo sono vere?» chiese in un sussurro, senza staccarsi da lei, al contrario poggiando una mano sulla sua schiena, istintivamente.  
Emma la guardò, stupita che non l’avesse respinta. Inarcò leggermente la schiena per poterla guardare negli occhi, sbattendo le palpebre per scacciare le lacrime.  
«Sì…» mormorò.  
«Noi… due…» Regina la guardò negli occhi. Non riuscì a finire la frase, sentendosi troppo in imbarazzo. Non ricordava quello che era successo, ma le immagini erano chiare e vivide in lei.   
Emma arrossì appena. Ammirò quegli occhi, così scuri, così caldi. Si sporse verso di lei, guardando ora le sue labbra, così vicine…  
Regina avvicinò inconsapevolmente le labbra alla sue. Lo sguardo si spostò dai suoi occhi alle sue labbra. Era una settimana che pensava a come sarebbe stato baciarla e ogni volta scacciava il pensiero, sentendosi impura. E sentendosi in colpa nei confronti di Daniel. Ma, se quello che Emma le aveva detto che era vero, erano già state insieme...e anche se non era tutto chiaro, voleva capire se quella era la verità.  
La bionda chiuse gli occhi e compì il passo finale, sfiorando le labbra di Regina con le sue. Le sembrò che il suo cuore avesse ripreso a battere solo in quel momento, dopo una settimana di immobilità.  
Il cuore di Regina si bloccò non appena le sue labbra toccarono le sue. Le labbra di Emma erano morbide, umide, dolci. Una luce si sprigionò da dove erano. Per un sitante, Regina si spaventò, ma rimase attaccata ad Emma. Quando l'aria iniziò a mancarle si staccò. La guardò negli occhi.  
«Emma...» sussurrò sorridendo, la voce un’ottava più bassa di com’era fino a poco prima.  
Emma la guardò, le lacrime che ormai scendevano libere sul suo viso, contratto in un sorriso di speranzosa, incredula felicità.  
«… Regina?» chiese, esitante, terrorizzata all’idea che fosse solo un’illusione, un semplice fraintendimento.  
«Ti sembra il modo di rivolgerti alla tua regina?» disse la mora sorridendole «Non dovresti inchinarti davanti a me?» continuò, cercando di rimanere seria.  
Emma scoppiò a ridere piangendo, e l’abbracciò, baciandola.   
Regina la strinse a sua volta, inspirando il suo profumo.  
«Ti sono mancata, principessa?»  
La bionda annuì affondando il viso tra la spalla ed il collo della donna, piangendo.  
Regina le strofinò la schiena con la mano.  
«Calmati, sono tornata…» le sussurrò.  
Emma la strinse forte, cercando di calmarsi. Dopo qualche tempo il suo respiro si regolarizzò. Si staccò da Regina, tenendo lo sguardo basso mentre le lacrime continuavano a scorrere lungo il suo viso.  
«Mi dispiace così tanto…» sussurrò con la voce rotta.  
«Non è stata colpa tua.» la rassicurò l’altra. «Hai avuto molta pazienza, e non te ne sei approfittata.»  
Emma sollevò lo sguardo su di lei, confusa.  
«Perché me ne sarei dovuta approfittare?»  
«Avresti potuto farmi fare quello che volevi…» spiegò Regina accarezzandole il viso.  
Emma spalancò gli occhi, scioccata.  
«Non lo farei mai!» esclamò.  
«Lo so.» le sorrise la mora. «Sei così diversa da me…»  
La ragazza scosse il capo.  
«Non direi…» sorrise «…da quello che ho visto…»  
La regina inarcò il sopracciglio sinistro.  
«E cosa hai visto?» chiese, riacquistando tutta la sua spavalderia.  
Emma sorrise ancora di più, per poi stringersi nelle spalle.  
«Quello che ho sempre visto in te.»  
«Quello che hai sempre voluto vedere anche se non era vero.» la corresse la mora.  
Emma scoppiò a ridere.  
«Certo, come no…»  
Passò qualche attimo di silenzio. Assoluto silenzio. Si guardarono intorno. I servitori sembravano essersi dileguati. Si lanciarono un’occhiata divertita.  
«L’idea della festa è stato un pensiero molto dolce.» disse Regina sorridendole. «Ma adesso devo ordinarti una cosa.»  
«Cosa?» chiese Emma stringendo appena le palpebre, curiosa.  
Regina sorrise ancora.   
«Di ballare con me.» disse «È una festa, e io non ho ancora ballato.»  
Il sorriso di Emma illuminò la sala.  
«È il motivo per cui ho dato questa festa, quindi… certo, Maestà.» rispose, eseguendo un piccolo inchino.  
«Bene, Principessa…» Regina fece un passo indietro. «Invitami come si deve.»  
Emma rise brevemente al suo gesto, quindi si schiarì la voce, tentando di sembrare seria.  
«Maestà…» esordì solennemente, compiendo un elegante inchino e porgendole la mano. «… mi concedete l’onore di un ballo?»  
Regina finse di pensarci per qualche istante.  
«Ti concedo l’onore di ballare con me.» rispose infine.  
Emma trattenne un sorriso e chinò il capo in segno di ringraziamento. Afferrò la mano di Regina quando la posò nella sua, attirandola delicatamente a sé.   
I loro corpi entrarono in contatto come se fosse la cosa più naturale al mondo. Iniziarono a muoversi in sincrono, al ritmo di una musica che nessuno stava suonando. I loro sguardi si intrecciarono, si persero in essi.   
«Ti amo…» sussurrò Emma ad un soffio dalle sue labbra, senza smettere di guardarla negli occhi.  
Regina tremò al suono di quelle parole. Il suo cuore prese a battere ancora più veloce, i suoi occhi si illuminarono. Ma non disse nulla.   
Emma abbassò lo sguardo per un istante, stringendosi poi a lei. Continuarono a ballare abbracciate nel silenzio per qualche minuto.  
«Ti amo da prima ancora che ci incontrassimo.» continuò dopo un po’ Emma, sussurrando la confessione.  
Regina si stupì delle sue parole. Si distanziò un poco da lei, qualche centimetro appena, abbastanza per guardarla negli occhi.  
«In che senso?» chiese.  
Emma sorrise con un lieve imbarazzo.  
«Da quando mia madre mi parlò di te la prima volta. È stato allora che ho iniziato a pensare a te, e non ho mai smesso. Tanto da venire qui a rischiare la vita pur di incontrarti.» rise arrossendo.  
«Quindi tua madre ti racconta la storia della regina cattiva, che vuole distruggere la felicità di tutti, e tu ti innamori…» Regina la guardò, nascondendo un sorriso. «Sei più pazza di quello che credevo.»  
Emma rise ancora.   
«Non me l'ha raccontata così! Mi ha detto tutto.... quindi avevo.. come dire... anche il tuo punto di vista...» Abbassò lo sguardo, imbarazzata. «Sai... non sono mai venuta qui con l'intenzione di ucciderti, nonostante avessi detto ai miei il contrario...»  
«Sei venuta qui fin dall'inizio con lo scopo di infilarti nel mio letto?» chiese la mora, incredula, sollevandole il viso con la mano per farsi guardare.  
«No! Con lo scopo di capire se avevo ragione!»  
«Se avevi ragione su cosa? Sul fatto che non fossi cattiva?»  
Emma annuì.  
«Se vogliamo metterla in questi termini...»  
«E quando ti ho costretta a venire a letto con me? Non mi hai odiata?» domandò la sovrana, guardandola negli occhi.  
Emma arrossì appena, ma sostenne il suo sguardo.  
«No... Sapevo che c'era il "rischio". In realtà, non credevo mi avresti risparmiato la vita, considerato chi sono...» ammise, abbassando appena la voce.  
Regina sorrise.  
«Invece l'ho fatto.» Rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, guardandola come se la stesse valutando. «Sai, non ti ho mai chiesto una cosa…»   
La bionda inclinò leggermente il capo.  
«Cosa?» chiese.  
«Se con me fosse stata la tua prima volta.»  
Emma arrossì ed abbassò lo sguardo di colpo.   
«No…» disse piano, infine, rialzando timorosamente gli occhi su di lei.  
Regina rimase per un terribile attimo in silenzio.  
«Con quanti sei stata?» chiese poi in un sussurro carico di gelosia.  
«Prima di tutto, quante…» la corresse la ragazza «… e poi, una sola.» rispose, restando poi in silenzio in attesa di un commento che non arrivò mai.   
«Sei in collera?» le chiese dopo un po’, tesa.   
Gli occhi di Regina sembrarono mandare un lampo nero.  
«Sì.» rispose, sincera.   
Emma deglutì, improvvisamente nel panico.   
«Oh, m-mi dispiace, io… ero giovane, avevo solo diciassette anni…»  
«Non devi scusarti.» la interruppe la mora. «Credo di essere solo… gelosa.» ammise.  
Emma rimase immobile, come paralizzata, per un minuto buono. Poi il suo viso si illuminò in un sorriso.  
«Non essere così felice, Principessa…» la ammonì la regina, staccandosi da lei. «Dovrai pagare per questo.» continuò con un sorriso malizioso.  
Emma sorrise a sua volta, guardandola negli occhi.  
«Oh, non ne dubito, Vostra Maestà…»


	17. Capitolo 16

Il respiro affannoso, il drago si librava ancora in volo, tra le nuvole dense che assediavano il cielo quella mattina, quasi rispecchiassero il suo umore. Una lieve inclinazione della coda e stava scendendo, superando la coltre compatta, le scaglie nere inumidite dalla condensa del mondo. Gli occhi verdi iniziarono a scorgere i picchi del nero castello della regina.   
Atterrò sulla torre più alta, scalandola poi, cercando appiglio con i possenti artigli. Giunta dinanzi alla camera della regina, si trasformò nuovamente in donna, atterrando aggraziatamente sul balcone umido. La finestra si aprì al suo silenzioso comando. Malefica entrò, scrutando le lenzuola nere, riconoscendo le curve sotto di esse. Furtiva, si avvicinò alla donna, richiudendo silenziosamente la finestra con la magia perché non si svegliasse. Salì carponi sul letto, cercando di muoverlo il meno possibile. Si mise quindi a cavalcioni su Regina, iniziando a baciarle delicatamente il collo.  
La mora sorrise nel sonno. Con gli occhi ancora chiusi, passò le mani tra i capelli della donna, gemendo di piacere mentre l’altra scendeva più giù, continuando a baciarla attraverso la seta nera della sua veste da notte. Passò la lingua sui suoi seni attraverso la seta. Regina gemette più forte.  
«Non perdi tempo…» sussurrò con la voce impastata di sonno continuando a tenere gli occhi chiusi.  
Malefica trattenne una risata, le baciò il ventre iniziando ad accarezzarle il corpo con le mani.  
Mentre stava baciando la donna sotto di lei si sentì catapultata contro il muro, emettendo un ringhio.  
La mora spalancò gli occhi avvertendo tutto il trambusto e si paralizzò per la scena che le si presentò davanti.  
«Mal? Che ci fai qui?» chiese, guardando poi esterrefatta Emma, che la teneva bloccata contro il muro, stringendole la gola. «Emma, calmati…» Regina non fece in tempo ad alzarsi che già Malefica aveva scaraventato a terra la principessa.  
«Come osi, ragazzina?» ringhiò il drago, furiosa.  
«”Calmati”? Ti stava… Io la ammazzo!» urlò Emma rialzandosi mentre una luminosità bianca iniziava a sprigionarsi dalle sue mani.  
Regina si intromise tra le due, bloccando l’avanzata di Malefica.  
«Credevo fossi tu…» cercò di spiegare ad Emma, guadandola negli occhi. «Non mi ero accorta che fosse lei, stavo dormendo…»  
«Oh, e questo dovrebbe farmi sentire meglio?» chiese la ragazza, fuori di sé dalla rabbia.  
Regina sospirò.  
«Stavo dormendo e tu mi svegli spesso così, quindi non ho neanche aperto gli occhi. Ero convinta fossi tu.» ripeté, voltandosi poi verso Malefica. «Sono cambiate tante cose da quando sei andata via…» spiegò con lieve imbarazzo.  
La strega puntò uno sguardo di fuoco nei suoi occhi.  
«Me ne sono accorta…» commentò quasi ringhiando.  
«Oh, bene! Quindi per te è lo stesso se lo fa lei o se lo faccio io!»  
Regina tornò a guardare Emma alla sua esclamazione.  
«No! Come ti salta in mente?» chiese esasperata, massaggiandosi la testa dolorante. «Ero solo addormentata. Mi dispiace.» Si voltò quindi nuovamente verso Malefica. «Mal… immagino che tu sia confusa… io… non so come spiegarti…»  
Malefica lanciò uno sguardo d’odio verso Emma prima di tornare a guardare Regina.  
«Non devi spiegarmi nulla, ho capito tutto.» disse freddamente, facendo un passo indietro. «Ho sbagliato a fidarmi di te.»  
«Ma cosa dici? Sai benissimo che puoi fidarti di me!» ribatté la mora con rabbia. «Mi sono fatta catturare per te, per permetterti di raggiungere tua figlia! Non ti permetto di trattarmi così.» esclamò avanzando verso di lei.  
«Catturare?» chiese Malefica, sporgendosi verso di lei. «Vuoi dire che…?»  
«Sì, esatto, si è fatta catturare per te, razza di idiota! Non sarei così gelosa se non contassi nulla per lei! E non hai idea di cosa... Ha sofferto, per te, perché tu avessi una possibilità di essere felice!» urlò Emma di colpo, avvicinandosi a grandi passi alla strega, fino a quando non fu ad un palmo dal suo viso che tuttavia la sovrastava a causa della differenza di altezza.  
Regina scattò in avanti per stringerle la mano, cercando di tranquillizzarla.  
«Emma, calmati…» mormorò, guardandola preoccupata.  
Le parole della ragazza non possono che far riflettere Malefica. Guardò Regina con tutta un’altra luce negli occhi, sentendosi terribilmente in debito con lei. Se era stata catturata dai Charmings, non poteva pensare a quanto umiliata avesse dovuto sentirsi. E quanto dolore le avessero inferto, a giudicare dall'espressione della ragazza.  
Regina sostenne lo sguardo di Malefica senza parlare. Ruppe il silenzio soltanto quando la voce di Emma riempì la stanza.  
«Perdonami…» mormorò la giovane, abbassando lo sguardo.   
Regina le sollevò il viso con la mano.  
«Non devo perdonarti nulla. Mi hai protetto, come sempre.» le sorrise, accarezzandole il viso.  
Malefica distolse lo sguardo a quella manifestazione d’amore, nauseata.   
A Regina non sfuggì la sua reazione.  
«Emma…» disse, stringendo la sua mano. «…potresti lasciarmi un attimo sola con lei?»   
Emma la guardò negli occhi. Le sfuggì un sospiro, poi annuì debolmente.  
«Certo.» disse piano. La baciò. «Ti aspetto qui fuori.» aggiunse poi lanciando un’occhiataccia a Malefica.  
«Grazie… non ci metterò molto.» disse Regina sorridendole, guardandola uscire dalla stanza e richiudersi la porta alle spalle. Concentrò quindi tutta la sua attenzione su Malefica. Il suo viso era stravolto dalla sorpresa, ma si riprese in fretta, sostenendo lo sguardo di Regina, seppur a fatica.  
«Mi dispiace…» mormorò. «Non avrei mai voluto…»  
La mora sospirò.  
«Non fa niente, non potevi saperlo.» disse strofinandosi le braccia per scaldarsi un po’. «Non credevo ti avrei rivista.» continuò, avvicinandosi a lei.  
«Non ho trovato Lilith…» spiegò tristemente la donna.  
Regina si avvicinò e poggiò la mano sulla sua spalla.  
«Mi dispiace… Credevo che con il fagiolo… Cos’è successo?» le chiese, preoccupata.  
Malefica scosse la testa continuando a guardarla con tristezza.  
«Il fagiolo ha funzionato. Sono arrivata nel Paese delle Meraviglie, dove l'avevano spedita gli idioti. Ma lei non c'era. L'ho cercata in lungo e in largo, ho bruciato ogni fiore di quel maledetto luogo, ma.... Lilith non era lì. Ho incontrato Cora, poi.» I suoi occhi cambiarono: c'era speranza, in loro, ma anche paura. Tanta, tanta paura. «Mi ha detto che Lilith è qui, non lì. Che mi ha cercata, tanto da scoprire che ero qui. E' stata lei a dirglielo. Allora sono tornata qui grazie al cappellaio...»  
Regina si irrigidì al nome di sua madre.   
«Mi dispiace… Ma, se è qui, possiamo trovarla.» disse dopo un attimo di smarrimento.  
«Ma come?» chiese la bionda, un velo di disperazione ad incrinare la sua voce. «Potrebbe essere ovunque! E, se mi stava cercando, com'è possibile che non mi abbia ancora trovata? Cora mi ha detto che se n'è andata anni fa. E se le fosse successo qualcosa?»  
«Hey…» Regina le prese il viso tra le mani. « Calmati, la troveremo.» Le sorrise. « Sono sicura che è viva e troveremo un modo...ti ho fatto una promessa.»  
Malefica si appoggiò a lei, una lacrima a rigarle il lato del viso.  
«Grazie…» sussurrò.  
Regina la strinse a sé.  
«Andrà tutto bene, vedrai.»  
Rimasero così per qualche minuto, in silenzio. Fu Regina a romperlo.  
«Stai meglio?»  
Malefica annuì, staccandosi a malincuore da lei.  
«Sì, grazie.»  
«Bene.» le sorrise la sovrana. «Vuoi che parliamo anche di… Emma?»  
«Meglio di no. Ho capito tutto, tranquilla. Già da prima che lo facessi tu.» replicò amaramente l’altra.  
«Mal mi dispiace! Io non credevo che sarebbe successo, credimi…»  
Il drago proruppe in una triste risata.  
«Nessuno lo avrebbe mai creduto, Regina, davvero!»  
Nonostante tutto, la risata si rivelò contagiosa per la sovrana.  
«Già, chi l’avrebbe detto…»  
La risata morì sulle labbra della bionda. Guardò Regina, seria in viso.  
«Quindi… tra noi non potrà esserci più niente?» chiese.  
Anche la risata della mora si bloccò. La guardò senza sapere cosa risponderle.  
«Potresti cercare di convincere Emma...» cercò di scherzare.  
Malefica si sforzò di sorridere.  
«Non credo di piacerle molto.»  
«Credo che sia reciproco, o mi sbaglio?» le sorrise la mora.  
Malefica allargò il sorriso, mostrando i denti.  
«Fosse per me sarebbe morta, lo sai.»  
«Lo so, e credo di doverti ringraziare per questo.» le rispose sinceramente Regina. «Non sarei qui senza di lei.»  
Mal strinse i denti, sospirando.   
«Non la ringrazierò mai, sappilo.»  
«Lo so. Volevo solo dirti che sarei morta senza di lei.» ribatté la mora guardandola seria. «I suoi genitori mi avevano ridotta...abbastanza male..»  
Il fuoco del drago sembrò ribollire dentro Malefica a quelle parole. Digrignò i denti, serrando la mascella, gli occhi che fiammeggiavano verdi.   
«La pagheranno....» ringhiò.  
«No!» la bloccò immediatamente Regina. «Non voglio altre guerre. È tutto finito.»  
«Non posso accettarlo, Regina. Devono pagare...»  
«Sto bene, adesso. Davvero.» cercò di tranquillizzarla Regina, ma Malefica si allontanò di un passo da lei, la fronte aggrottata.  
«Non ti riconosco più…» mormorò la strega.   
«Lo so, neanch'io!» rise la mora. «Adesso dovremmo uscire prima che Emma impazzisca.» aggiunse guardandola con un pizzico di preoccupazione negli occhi. «Credi di poter stare con lei senza che cerchiate di uccidervi a vicenda?» chiese poi.  
«Guarda che è stata lei ad aggredirmi!» obiettò la bionda.  
«Lo so, ma tu eri sopra di me...»  
Mal sorrise maliziosamente.   
«Non mi pare ti stessi lamentando...» disse.  
«Sei tremenda…» commentò la sovrana sorridendo. «Non mi sono mai lamentata, non ho mai negato che fosse molto piacevole stare con te.»  
La tristezza riapparve sul volto di Malefica.  
«Ma non accadrà più…»  
«Mi dispiace.» disse sinceramente la mora. «Tu sei molto importante per me. Lo sarai sempre.»  
Malefica puntò gli occhi nei suoi.  
«Non quanto lei…»  
Regina sostenne il suo sguardo.  
«Non era programmato. Sai cosa pensavo a riguardo…» replicò.  
Mal annuì, indicandole poi la porta con lo sguardo.   
«Apri alla tua principessa. O la prossima volta ci riuscirà ad uccidermi.»  
Regina rise brevemente.  
«È probabile.» le sorrise prima di andare ad aprire la porta. «Emma…» chiamò piano.  
Emma si staccò immediatamente dal muro appena Regina aprì la porta. Si avvicinò, guardando prima lei, poi Malefica, quindi di nuovo Regina.  
«Tutto bene?» le chiese.  
«Sì, va tutto bene.» le sorrise la mora, avvicinandosi a lei. «Il muro è ancora intero. Deve essere un buon segno.» la prese in giro poi.  
Emma sorrise abbassando lo sguardo, imbarazzata.   
«Be', il muro sarebbe stato un po' troppo duro da rompere. Altro che cassapanca...»  
«Sì, mi ricordo bene…» commentò la sovrana stringendole la mano. Rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, facendo preoccupare la ragazza. «Malefica rimarrà qui per un po’.» le rivelò infine, con una nota di preoccupazione nella voce.  
Emma guardò intensamente Malefica per un lungo istante, come se stesse valutando se ucciderla o darle semplicemente un pugno in faccia. Scartò entrambe le ipotesi, infine, annuendo mentre espirava piano, come per rimanere calma. Puntò lo sguardo su Regina.  
«Va bene.» disse soltanto, seria.  
A Malefica sfuggì un sospiro di sollievo.  
Regina sorrise.  
«Perfetto!» esclamò, avvicinandosi poi maggiormente ad Emma. «Grazie.» le sussurrò per poi darle un bacio sulla guancia. La principessa le sorrise. Regina si rivolse quindi a Malefica.  
«Direi che dobbiamo scoprire dove si trova tua figlia.»   
Emma aggrottò la fronte, confusa, e guardò la bionda.  
«Hai una figlia?» le chiese.  
«Sì, ma i tuoi amabili genitori me l'hanno portata via tempo fa. Per salvare te.» le spiegò la donna, senza nascondere la rabbia e l'odio, vecchi di decenni.  
Regina intervenne posando una mano sul braccio di Malefica.  
« Emma non c'entra, lo sai benissimo. Non sa nulla di questa storia.» disse «I suoi genitori hanno sbagliato, ma noi la troveremo.»  
Emma alternò lo sguardo tra le due, più confusa che mai.  
«Ma… di che state parlando?»  
Malefica guardò Regina, sopprimendo la rabbia. Indicò Emma con un gesto della mano.   
«Guardala. Il ritratto di un cuore puro. E mia figlia? Gettata in un portale con la sua oscurità dentro! Quale mostro può compiere un gesto simile?»  
«Lo so, hai ragione e non li giustifico, ma lei non ha colpa.» replicò Regina, girandosi poi verso Emma. «Prima che tu nascessi ai tuoi genitori venne detto che saresti potuta diventare un eroe come loro o un cattivo come...noi.» spiegò indicando se stessa e Malefica. «I tuoi erano terrorizzati e cercarono un modo per evitare che il peggio potesse accadere.» Fece una pausa, cercando di far assimilare tutto alla donna davanti a lei. «Per questo trasferirono la tua oscurità nella bambina di Malefica e poi la mandarono in un altro regno.»  
Emma fece un passo indietro, la bocca aperta, gli occhi spalancati. Era esterrefatta, e disgustata. Guardò Malefica, iniziando a sentire la sua stessa rabbia nel cuore. L'odio per i genitori, che sembrava essere sfumato leggermente in quei giorni felici passati con Regina, ritornò violento a riempirle l'anima.   
«E voi sareste le "cattive"?» Rise appena, scuotendo il capo. «Eroi... a quanto pare, non lo sono mai stati. Preferisco essere come voi che come loro, non c'è dubbio. Almeno, voi siete sincere.»  
«Non devi essere come noi né come loro.» Regina la guardò preoccupata, percependo la sua rabbia. «Tu non hai colpe di quello che hanno fatto. Tu sei tu, sei buona. Non permettere alla rabbia di prendere il sopravvento.»  
Mal serrò la mascella alle parole di Regina, distogliendo lo sguardo. Ascoltò tuttavia con stupore le parole della ragazza. Ecco, dunque, cosa aveva attratto Regina. Emma la capiva.  
«So di non avere colpe.» disse la ragazza, calmandosi un poco. «Ma non credo esistano "buoni" e "cattivi". Tu e i miei ne siete la prova, Regina. E la mia rabbia non sta prendendo il sopravvento. Mi sto solo rendendo conto di che razza di persone sono i miei genitori.»  
«Non dico che quello che abbiano fatto sia giusto, nulla giustifica una cosa del genere, ma per i propri figli si fa qualunque cosa.» ribatté la mora, stupendosi delle sue stesse parole.  
«Potevano almeno lasciarmi la scelta! Non avevano alcun diritto di farlo! Non si sono fidati di me. Se avessero danneggiato solo me, non sarebbe stato neanche un problema, ma hanno fatto del male ad una bambina innocente!» sbottò la giovane. Guardò poi Malefica. «E se posso aiutarti a ritrovarla, sicuramente lo farò. Non potrò mai rimediare per i loro errori, però conosco un sacco di persone. Se sai come è fatta...»  
Il drago annuì alle sue parole, sentendo la speranza rifiorire in lei.  
«È mora, ha gli occhi verdi, a quanto mi hanno detto. Alta, quanto me.» rispose, la voce che le tremava leggermente.   
«Perfetto, abbiamo qualcosa da cui partire. E, visto che riuscite a stare insieme senza cercare di uccidervi, direi che possiamo iniziare le ricerche.» commentò Regina, senza notare che Emma si era come paralizzata alle parole di Malefica. La principessa si avvicinò alla strega.  
«Ha.... ha per caso una voglia sul polso?» chiese, esitante.  
Mal spalancò gli occhi e afferrò un braccio di Emma.  
« Sì! Sì, a forma di stella!» quasi urlò.  
Regina la guardò, sorpresa.   
«La conosci?» le chiese.  
Emma fece un passo indietro, costringendo Malefica a lasciarla. Aveva lo sguardo fisso a terra, la bocca aperta. Guardò Regina, chiudendo finalmente la bocca. Annuì.  
«Credo di sì....» disse con un filo di voce, guardando poi Malefica. «Il suo nome è Lilith, giusto?»


	18. Capitolo 17

_«La conosci?» le chiese._  
_Emma fece un passo indietro, costringendo Malefica a lasciarla. Aveva lo sguardo fisso a terra, la bocca aperta. Guardò Regina, chiudendo finalmente la bocca. Annuì._  
_«Credo di sì....» disse con un filo di voce, guardando poi Malefica. «Il suo nome è Lilith, giusto?»_  
Malefica sorrise, le lacrime che scorrevano veloci sul suo viso.  
«Sì! Dov’è? Sta bene?» chiese rapidamente avvicinandosi alla principessa.  
Emma annuì, eppure sembrava esitante.  
«Sta bene, ma…»  
«Ma cosa?»  
Emma fece un passo indietro, intimidita. Alzò le mani, rivolgendo i palmi verso la bionda.  
«Sta bene, davvero.» ripetè «Solo che... è nel castello dei miei. Lavora lì. Come guardia.» disse, tutto d'un fiato.  
Malefica si bloccò.  
«Continua.» ordinò di colpo Regina, scrutando negli occhi di Emma. Il respiro della principessa si fece più pesante.  
«Ricordi la ragazza di cui ti ho parlato?» chiese in un sussurro.  
Gli occhi della sovrana si riempirono di rabbia e gelosia.  
«No, non può essere…» mormorò.  
Emma si avvicinò a lei, guardandola preoccupata.  
« Regina, io non ne avevo idea! Mi dispiace, non avrei mai.... E comunque è finita anni fa…»  
«Di che diavolo state parlando?» le interruppe Malefica, confusa.  
«Te lo spiegherà lei.» disse Regina prima di sparire in una nuvola viola.  
«Regina!» esclamò lei, troppo tardi. Sospirò quindi, voltandosi per guardare Malefica.  
«Tua figlia ed io abbiamo avuto una storia, anni fa. Niente di serio, tanto che ci siamo lasciate in tranquillità, e siamo in buoni rapporti.» le spiegò, esausta.  
Malefica la perforò con lo sguardo.  
«Ti sei fatta mia figlia?!»  
«Oh, che diavolo, ti ci metti anche tu ora?» sbraitò di colpo la ragazza «Avevo diciassette anni!»  
Le due si scambiarono una lunga occhiata. Alla fine, la strega sospirò, agitando una mano in aria.  
«Oh, al diavolo, l'importante è che stia bene...» disse.  
«Sta benissimo. Regina, invece, non lo so...» replicò Emma uscendo dalla stanza un istante dopo. Si diresse a grandi passi verso il luogo che sapeva essere il rifugio di Regina. Mentre attraversava i lunghi corridoi interni del castello le pareti iniziarono a tremare. La principessa si appoggiò ad una delle colonne, malferma sul pavimento oscillante. Il terremoto durò appena qualche istante. Non vi era nulla di naturale in esso, Emma lo percepiva chiaramente. Appena fu abbastanza sicura di non cadere, corse verso i giardini più velocemente che poteva.  
Regina era in piedi accanto al grade melo che svettava nel centro del giardino. Era furiosa, sconvolta. Le voltava le spalle, ma la sua postura le diceva tutto.  
«Non ti avvicinare!» le ordinò, senza voltarsi. «Vattene. Non voglio vederti.»  
Emma si fermò.  
«Regina, che succede? Sapevi di Lilith…»  
La donna strinse i pugni a quel nome.  
«Sì, ma non sapevo del vostro legame...» replicò a denti stretti, cercando di controllare la voce. «Lasciami sola.»  
«Legame?» chiese confusa la bionda. Compì un passo verso di lei, senza pensarci. «Ma non significa nulla, Regina!»  
«Non ti avvicinare.» le ordinò nuovamente l’altra. «Vai al castello dei tuoi e porta qui quella ragazza, Malefica è stata troppo tempo lontano da sua figlia.»  
Emma si fermò di nuovo. Sospirò.  
«Farò come desideri, come sempre. Ma ricorda che amo te, non lei. E sarà così per sempre.» disse piano, continuando a guardarla.  
«Smettila di mentire!» gridò Regina, piena di rabbia, voltandosi a guardarla. «Dopo che l'avrai portata qui non voglio più vederti, mai più! E sta volta non scherzo.»  
Il cuore di Emma sembrò fermarsi. I suoi occhi si riempivano di lacrime mentre crollava sotto al peso dello sguardo gelido della regina.  
«Ma, Regina, perché...? Cosa ho fatto?»  
«Eri un gioco non l'avevi capito? Non mi è mai importato di te.» rispose secca la mora.  
Emma rimase in silenzio per un istante.  
«No.» disse poi, calma. «Stai mentendo.»  
«Credi di sapere tutto principessa? Credi che sia stata solo con te da quando sei qui?» chiese regina continuando a guardarla, sorridendo con cattiveria. «Sai quante guardie sono passate dal mio letto?»  
La principessa rimase spiazzata per un istante ancora prima di riprendersi. Sorrise, tranquilla.  
«Nessuna.» rispose avvicinandosi a lei.  
Regina la spinse via con la magia, ma Emma si rialzò subito tornando da lei mentre le parlava.  
«Se ti fa piacere crederlo…» rise la mora «Sei un illusa, eri solo uno strumento per avere piacere e adesso non mi servi più.»  
«Smettila, Regina! Io ti amo davvero!» esclamò la bionda sottolineando quell'ultima parola.  
«Sono io che non ti amo.» Regina la guardò con disprezzo. «Adesso è tornata Malefica, tu non mi servi a niente. Lei sa compiacermi molto più di te... lo sai. Ci hai sentite.»  
Qualcosa la ferì in quelle parole. Emma smise di avanzare. La guardò negli occhi, rimanendo in silenzio per qualche minuto.  
«Farò in modo che Lilith arrivi qui sana e salva.» disse soltanto prima di voltarsi ed andarsene.  
«Non lo metto in dubbio.» ringhiò Regina con rabbia, guardandola andare via. Appena l principessa sparì dalla sua visuale, permise alle lacrime che aveva trattenuto con fatica di uscire e scorrere sul suo viso.  
Passò qualche secondo prima che sentisse un rumore leggero alle sue spalle, poco più che un fruscio. Si asciugò le lacrime dal viso e si voltò.  
«Non voglio sentire niente. Tra poco riabbraccerai tua figlia.» disse lanciando un’occhiata cupa verso Malefica. La donna si avvicinò a lei, la rabbia ad accendere il suo sguardo.  
«Hai idea di cosa hai fatto?» le chiese.  
«Sì, sto per farti ricongiungere a tua figlia. Dovresti ringraziarmi.»  
«Quella ragazza ti ama davvero, Regina! Mandarla via così... Hai pensato alle conseguenze?»  
Regina la guardò con aria di sfida.  
«Sono io che non amo lei, che conseguenze dovrei avere?»  
La strega scoppiò a ridere.  
«Sei un'idiota, Regina! La ami eccome, o non saremmo qui a parlarne! Quell'idiota si farà ammazzare ora!»  
«Non lo farà. Porterà qui tua figlia e poi tornerà a casa dai suoi genitori finalmente. E ti ripeto che non la amo.» Calmò la voce sulle ultime parole. «Dovresti conoscermi.»  
Malefca sospirò, esasperata.  
«Ma l'hai ascoltata almeno? Ha detto che farà in modo che Lilith arrivi qui, sana e salva. Non ha mai detto che la porterà qui. Sai che vuol dire?»  
«Non mi interessa, non è un problema mio.» rispose la regina, ma era incerta ora. Si morse il labbro inferiore.  
La bionda alzò gli occhi al cielo sospirando. Si avvicinò quindi a lei, posandole una mano sulla spalla.  
«Regina, quella ragazza si consegnerà. Quello che ha fatto con te è stato altro tradimento. George la farà giustiziare, e Snow e James non potranno fermarlo.»  
«I due idioti la salveranno, non permetteranno che la loro preziosa figlia venga giustiziata. Diranno che era sotto un incantesimo.» ribatté Regina, sempre più incerta.  
«Sai che George è un vecchio pazzo con un sacco di denaro, e un sacco di sostenitori. Tra cui Stephan. Snow e James non possono mettere in pericolo un intero popolo, neanche loro sarebbero capaci di tanto. Sacrificheranno loro figlia. Già l'avevano mandata a morire qui, cosa ti fa pensare che non lo faranno di nuovo?»  
«Io non permetterò che muoia.» rispose la mora senza pensare. «Cioè, non che la cosa mi interessi, ma quei due idioti devono soffrire. Comunque Emma tornerà con tua figlia, ne sono sicura.»  
Malefica le prese il viso tra le mani.  
«Emma non tornerà, Regina. Non ha motivo di farlo. Gliel'hai tolto tu, qualche minuto fa. Ma siamo ancora in tempo. Un drago è molto più veloce di un cavallo...» sorrise.  
«Emma non è affare mio. Lei tornerà con tua figlia, sono legate dalla nascita…» sussurrò la mora.  
«Oh, è questo che ti disturba.... Be', se non interessa a te, figuriamoci a me... Mi dispiace solo di non poterla uccidere io stessa. Avrei voluto vedere la faccia degli idioti mentre la squartavo...»  
Regina strinse i pugni cercando di contenere la rabbia.  
«So cosa vuoi fare ma non ci riuscirai. Quella ragazzina non mi ama, è giovane e ingenua. E poi non puoi ucciderla, tua figlia di odierebbe. Magari diventerà tua nuora…» disse, facendo male più a se stessa che a lei.  
Mal rise a quelle parole.  
«Se ha davvero l'oscurità di una figlia del vero amore dentro, sicuramente si godrebbe lo spettacolo, altro che odiarmi!»  
«Anche i cattivi amano dovresti saperlo...»  
La bionda le rivolse uno sguardo significativo, un sopracciglio lievemente inarcato.  
«Oh, lo so bene...» replicò.  
Regina le sorrise e si accostò a lei.  
«Potremmo dedicarci ad attività più interessanti mentre aspettiamo...» mormorò, accarezzandole il viso.  
La strega sorrise.  
«Per me va bene. Ma voglio la sua pelle, quando George l'avrà uccisa. Così potrò usarla come pergamena, e mandare lettere agli idioti per anni.»  
Regina si scansò furiosa.  
«Smettila di parlare di lei, maledizione! Non morirà!»  
Malefica la guardò negli occhi.  
«Sai anche tu che è così. Negarlo non la salverà.»  
La mora sbuffò.  
«Cosa dovrei fare, salvarla?»  
L’altra si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Sei tu che devi decidere! Vuoi perdere il tuo amore un'altra volta, o vuoi restarci tutta la vita?»  
«Non e' il mio amore.» Regina si avvicinò ad un palmo dalla sua faccia. «Io avevo solo un amore ed è morto anni fa. Nessuno prenderà il suo posto.» ringhiò, la voce carica di rabbia.  
Mal rimase ferma, sostenendo il suo sguardo.  
«Eppure non ti ho mai vista così, in tutti questi anni...»  
«Smettila.» disse seccamente, girandosi per non guardarla. «Portami da quella stupida ragazzina. Mi ha salvato la vita, le devo qualcosa in cambio, ma questo non cambia le cose. Non mi interessa.» disse infine.  
Malefica sorrise. Un attimo dopo il suo corpo era quello di un drago.  
Regina salì su di lei.  
«Dopo questa saremo pari e non le dovrò più niente.» affermò cupamente.  
Il drago emise uno sbuffo di fumo dal naso, quindi si alzò in volo.


	19. Capitolo 18

Emma saltò sul primo cavallo sellato che trovò e lo spronò, partendo al galoppo, le lacrime che le rigavano il volto. La sua corsa, tuttavia, durò poco. Ben presto vide l’inconfondibile ombra di un drago oscurare la terra sotto di lei, e il cavallo si innervosì, rallentando e nitrendo. Emma lo tranquillizzò, lo fece fermare e smontò, impastoiandolo ad un albero. Il suo cuore batteva all’impazzata. Avanzò tra gli alberi, raggiungendo l’ampia radura dove era atterrato il drago. Si fermò, rimanendo lontana dal rettile e dalla donna in piedi accanto a lei.  
«Hai preso il cavallo più lento delle mie stalle?» chiese ad alta voce la regina.  
Emma la guardò. Non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Sperò che le lacrime non si vedessero a quella distanza.  
«Ho preso il primo che ho trovato.» rispose.  
Regina nascose un sorriso alla sua risposta.  
«Bene, vedo che sei rimasta la solita idiota. Adesso però parliamo di come hai intenzione di far uscire la figlia di Malefica dal palazzo dei tuoi genitori.»  
Emma si strinse nelle spalle.  
«È di turno ogni mattina, all'alba. Vado al suo bastione, le dico che sua madre la vuole conoscere e lei verrà con me. Semplice.»  
Il drago fece uscire uno sbuffo di fumo dal naso. Regina si voltò a guardarla.  
«Visto? Le tue previsioni erano errate.»  
«…Fino al confine.» continuò tuttavia la ragazza. «… dove un mio amico, che avviserò non appena sarò lì, la prenderà e la porterà al tuo castello. A proposito, non mangiarlo, Malefica. È un bravo ragazzo, anche se dice un sacco di bugie.»  
«Perchè non la porti tu fino al castello?» chiese la mora, cercando di mantenere un tono distaccato.  
Emma sorrise appena, tristemente. Guardò il drago, poi lei.  
«Non voglio fare la strada due volte, e non voglio condurre i soldati da voi.»  
La regina inarcò le sopracciglia.   
«Immagino vorrai stare con la tua amica, quindi dovresti accompagnarla, così poi potrete andare insieme al castello di Malefica.» replicò.  
Emma sorrise ancora.  
«La saluterò, per sempre. Poi lei farà quello che vuole.» spiegò, calma.  
Regina fece un passo verso di lei.  
«E tu cosa farai?»  
«Io…» Emma sentì il coraggio venirle meno. Sorrise di nuovo, trattenendo le lacrime. «Cosa importa?» chiese, la voce che tremava un po’.  
Regina aprì la bocca e poi la richiuse, non sapendo cosa rispondere.  
«Curiosità...» disse infine con semplicità.  
La bionda si morde il labbro, annuendo ed abbassando lo sguardo.  
«Capisco.» disse soltanto.  
«Vuoi rispondermi?» sbottò di colpo la sovrana, perdendo la pazienza.  
Emma la guardò negli occhi. Non sorrideva più.  
«Non ho più nulla da fare qui…» mormorò.  
«Tornerai a vivere al castello dei tuoi genitori?» le chiese Regina, con più speranza nella voce di quanto desiderasse far trapelare.  
Emma trattenne una risata, e scosse il capo.   
«No. Mai.» rispose.  
«Vagherai nei boschi? come una fuggitiva?»  
Emma la guardò negli occhi. I suoi si inumidirono di nuovo.  
«Forse la mia anima. Mi piace pensare che qualcosa di me resterà...» disse in un soffio.  
«Vuoi farti uccidere?» Regina fece un altro passo verso di lei.  
Una lacrima sfuggì al controllo della principessa.  
«È il destino dei traditori. Non si può professare la giustizia se non la si mette in atto in prima persona.»  
«Puoi dire che eri sotto un mio incantesimo, che non eri capace di agire per tua volontà... ti crederanno…»  
Emma rise brevemente.  
«Perché dovrei?» chiese in un soffio, guardandola negli occhi come fosse la sua ultima occasione di farlo.  
«Perchè non è giusto che tu muoia... sei l'erede al trono, il tuo popolo ha bisogno di te...» rispose dopo qualche attimo di esitazione la mora.  
Emma le rivolse un vago sorriso, e scosse il capo.  
«Addio, Regina.» la salutò prima di voltarsi, trattenendo a stento le lacrime.  
Regina fece un passo verso di lei, ma poi si bloccò. Si voltò verso Malefica, confusa. Il drago ringhiò, emettendo una piccola fiammata verso di lei.   
«Fermala tu!» sbottò Regina «Non mi ha mai ascoltata.»  
Malefica scosse l’enorme testa, lanciando un'altra fiammata, più grande, verso Regina, per farla allontanare da lei e costringerla ad andare verso Emma.   
Regina si spostò per evitare le fiamme, e la fulminò con lo sguardo. Raggiunse la principessa a grandi passi.   
«Aspetta.» ordinò.  
Emma si fermò, dandole le spalle. Il cavallo era a pochi passi.   
La mora sospirò.  
«Non voglio che tu muoia.» ammise guardando il profilo teso delle sue spalle.  
Emma si irrigidì ancora di più a quelle parole, ma non disse niente, non ancora. Non ce la faceva a parlare. Continuò a piangere in silenzio.  
Regina la guardò con gli occhi lucidi.  
«Non farti uccidere.» ripeté.  
La bionda prese un respiro profondo, cercando di calmarsi abbastanza da riuscire almeno a parlare.   
«Non posso fare altro…» disse con la voce rotta, poco più che un sussurro.  
«Perché? Hai una scelta!» esclamò avvicinandosi di un passo a lei. «Dì a tutti che eri sotto un incantesimo!»  
Emma scosse la testa, poi crollò. Iniziò a singhiozzare e si coprì il viso con le mani, ma non cambiò posizione. Regina coprì in un istante la distanza che le separava e la abbracciò.  
«Non morire.» le sussurrò all’orecchio.  
Le gambe di Emma cedettero. Regina la sostenne, e lei continuò a piangere, disperata.  
«Emma, devi vivere.»   
Lei scosse la testa, continuando a piangere.  
«È un ordine.» disse infine la mora, cercando di mantenere salda la voce.  
Emma non riuscì a fare altro che aumentare l’intensità del pianto.   
«Non piangere…» mormorò la mora accarezzandole il viso.   
«Ti prego…» sussurrò Emma, cercando debolmente di allontanarsi da lei.  
Regina la guardò senza capire. «Ti prego cosa?»  
«Non farmi questo... » disse tra i singhiozzi, aggrappandosi a lei. «Non illudermi…»  
«Non voglio farlo... non ti rivoglio con me.» mentì la regina «Ma non voglio che tu muoia.»  
Emma la guardò tra le lacrime, calmandosi un po’.  
«Non puoi volere questo per me...» sussurrò.  
«Perché no?» Regina la guardò negli occhi. «Credi che ti voglia morta?»  
Emma scosse la testa.  
«No. Ma preferisco esserlo.»  
«Perché? Sei giovane, puoi avere decine di amanti…»  
Emma rise tra le lacrime.  
«Non posso soffrire così, Regina. Se mi vuoi viva, strappami il cuore almeno. Io non posso sopportarlo altrimenti...»  
La mora le prese il viso tra le mani.  
«Tu sei legata a quella ragazza... lo sarete sempre... stai con lei.» disse, sforzandosi di rimanere calma.  
La principessa rise ancora, senza smettere di piangere.  
«Tu sei il mio vero amore, Regina. Anche se io non sono il tuo. Non posso sopportare di perderti, mi dispiace.» replicò con un filo di voce.  
Regina la guardò negli occhi, trattenendo le lacrime che minacciavano di fuoriuscire.  
«Tu credi che io lo sia. Ma quello che è successo con Lilith mi ha aperto gli occhi. A causa dei tuoi genitori voi siete collegate, lo sarete sempre.»   
A quelle parole, Emma perse ogni speranza. Abbassò lo sguardo, incurvando le spalle.  
«Lasciami andare, Regina. Dimenticati di me.» disse con voce morta, senza più guardarla.  
«Tu ami quella ragazza, stai con lei...il tuo destino è legato al suo.» ribadì la mora.  
Emma si allontanò da lei in silenzio, guardando a terra, lo sguardo vacuo. Lentamente raggiunse il cavallo, iniziando a slegare le briglie dal ramo.  
«Emma, per favore, ascoltami per una volta! Le vostre vite sono collegate, per quanto tu non voglia ammetterlo...qualcosa vi spinge a stare insieme…» disse la sovrana tra una lacrima e l’altra.  
Emma salì sul cavallo e lo spronò. La superò al galoppo, senza guardarla.  
Regina sentì la rabbia invaderla, sfogandosi in un fiotto di magia che bloccò il cavallo in corsa. Emma non cadde solo grazie alla sua magia.  
«Non osare mancarmi di rispetto in questo modo!» ringhiò la mora, avvicinandosi a lei. Emma fissò il vuoto, in silenzio.  
«Non ti ho dato il permesso di andare via.» continuò Regina.  
Emma non rispose. Fissava un punto indefinito della foresta con aria esausta.  
«Cosa vuoi da me?» chiese con rabbia la mora. «Vuoi distruggermi dopo che i tuoi genitori l'hanno già fatto?»  
Emma si voltò a guardarla, confusa.  
«Non voglio niente da te…» disse col filo di voce che le era rimasto.  
«Tu sei legata a lei, è inevitabile, per quanto tu possa negarlo a te stessa. Un giorno mi dirai che l'ami e io non aspetterò quel giorno.» sibilò rabbiosa la regina.  
Emma continuò a guardarla.  
«Quel giorno non esiste, Regina. Morirò domani all'alba.»  
«Non posso permetterti di farlo. Andrò io al castello, tu rimarrai qui.»  
Emma si risvegliò di colpo dal suo stato di apatia.   
«Non puoi! Ti uccideranno!» esclamò scendendo da cavallo.  
«Non puoi dirmi cosa fare!» Regina la guardò per un istante per poi allontanarsi. «Porterò quella ragazza qui e poi sparirò. Non voglio più avere a che fare con voi.»  
Emma la seguì di corsa.  
«Posso eccome! Malefica!» urlò, chiamando il drago.  
Il drago si voltò verso di lei, vedendole avanzare. Regina la guardò con disprezzo.  
«Cosa credi di fare, ragazzina?»  
Emma la ignorò, rivolgendosi al drago.  
«Malefica, devi fermarla! Vuole andare al castello dei miei per prendere Lily! Si farà ammazzare!»  
Malefica lanciò un’occhiata a Regina, scuotendo la testa.  
«E lei vuole farsi uccidere!» obiettò Regina, spalancando gli occhi, esasperata. «Ti riporterò tua figlia.» le promise poi, seria.  
«Lilith non la ascolterà mai! E se la porterà da te con la forza, non si fiderà mai di te!» ribatté la bionda, guardando il drago negli occhi. «Io la conosco.»  
«Non lo metto in dubbio... la conosci profondamente…» commentò gelosa la mora.  
Il drago guardò Regina. Poi si alzò sulle zampe posteriori, prese Emma tra quelle anteriori e spiccò il volo.  
«Bene!» sbuffò Regina. «Grazie per la fiducia!» esclamò, guardandole andare via, sentendosi tradita da entrambe.

Malefica lasciò Emma a poca distanza dal castello, quindi di trasformò in donna davanti a lei.  
«Riportami mia figlia. E torna anche tu.»  
Emma la guardò in confusione.  
«Perché? Vuole te, non me...»  
La strega la fulminò con lo sguardo.  
«Sei proprio figlia loro... Perché ti ama, razza di idiota! Non ama me!» disse prima di sparire.  
Riapparve nella stanza di Regina. «Ho sistemato le cose, come al solito.» annunciò, osservando la stanza mentre parlava. Ogni cosa al suo interno, pareti comprese, era diventata nera. «Mi piace...» commentò.  
Regina la guardò furiosa.  
«Sparisci dalla mia vista.» ringhiò.  
Il drago sollevò le sopracciglia.  
«"Grazie Mal, per aver salvato la vita di Emma." "Ma prego Regina, non c'è di che, e poi te lo dovevo..."»  
Regina la guardò con una strana luce negli occhi.  
«Non voglio più vedere nessuna di voi due. Mai più! Sparisci dal mio castello prima che mi arrabbi davvero.» intimò.  
Mal la guardò stringendo le palpebre.  
«Fai sul serio?» le chiese, incredula.  
Regina fece apparire una sfera di fuoco nella sua mano.  
«Ti basta come risposta?»  
La bionda alzò il mento, prendendo un gran respiro.  
«Bene. Ma quando ti sentirai sola, non venire a chiamarmi.» ringhiò prima di sparire.  
«Stai sicura che non lo farò!» le gridò Regina mentre svaniva. «Non ho bisogno di nessuno...» sussurrò poi.


	20. Capitolo 19

Il sole era sorto da poco, segnando l’inizio del suo turno di guardia. Il suo inutile turno di guardia. Non succedeva mai niente, nessuno avrebbe mai attaccato quel castello. Per questo sussultò quando sentì un rumore alle sue spalle. Lily si voltò di scatto, facendo sferragliare l’armatura. Qualcuno aveva sussurrato il suo nome, ma non c’era nessuno sul camminamento.  
«Chi è?» chiese, la mano sulla spada.   
Una testa sbucò fugacemente da dietro un muro.  
«Lily! Sono io, Emma!» sussurrò la principessa, senza muoversi dal suo nascondiglio. «Siamo sole?»  
«Emma!» la guardia sorrise, sorpresa, avvicinandosi a lei. «Che ci fai qui?»  
Le due si strinsero in un abbraccio.  
Emma la guardò negli occhi. «Come stai? E' una vita che non ci vediamo...»  
«Mi sei mancata tantissimo…» replicò l’altra stringendola forte.  
«Anche tu…»  
«Cosa fai qui?» le chiese la guardia, continuando a sorriderle.  
Emma la prese per le spalle, guardandola seria in viso.  
«Lily, devi venire con me.»  
«Non posso Emma... e poi dove dovrei venire?»  
La bionda le sorrise.  
«Ho conosciuto tua madre! Vuole vederti, non ha fatto altro che cercarti per tutto questo tempo... Ora so tutto, Lily. So cosa hanno fatto i miei, so che hai la mia oscurità per colpa loro.... Lascia che ti riporti da tua madre. Lei tiene moltissimo a te, ha sofferto per tutti questi anni...»  
Lilith la guardò spalancando gli occhi.  
«Mia madre? Oscurità? Di che parli?» domandò confusa.  
Emma aggrottò la fronte.  
«Non sai niente?» le chiese, incredula.  
«Cosa dovrei sapere?»  
Emma sospirò prima di prenderla per mano.  
«Ti spiegherò tutto, ma ora dobbiamo andare! Fidati di me!»  
«Non posso lasciare il mio posto…»  
«Certo che puoi! Te lo sta ordinando una regina!» rise piano la bionda, tirandola verso le scale.  
L’amica tentennò ancora un istante, infine la seguì.  
«Va bene.»  
Emam le sorrise, quindi la condusse attraverso il passaggio segreto che aveva utilizzato per entrare nel castello. Uscirono dalle mura senza problemi, incamminandosi poi nella foresta, nascoste alla vista delle guardie.  
«Come sei arrivata qui, Lily?» le chiese la bionda camminando.  
«Ero nel Paese delle Meraviglie…volevo trovare mia madre a tutti i costi, così un giorno ho incontrato un uomo che mi detto che poteva portarmi qui per cercarla.»   
Emma annuì.  
«Bene, quell'uomo aveva ragione. Sai chi è tua madre?»  
Lily si voltò a guardarla.  
«No, non so chi sia.» rispose.  
«Meglio. Niente pregiudizi.» disse tra sé la bionda, continuando ad avanzare. Si voltò per guardarla. «Forse è meglio se ti levi qualche pezzo di armatura. E' lunga fino al castello, ti stancheresti troppo.» le suggerì.  
L’amica le sorrise, ascoltando il consiglio.   
«Dimmi chi è mia madre.» disse mentre slegava le cinghie dell’armatura.  
Emma puntò gli occhi nei suoi.  
«Te lo dico, ma tu promettimi di non andare fuori di testa. Non è così male, in fondo.»  
Lily si accigliò.  
«Così mi fai preoccupare…»  
Emma le rivolse un sorriso teso.  
«Eh be' lei è... Malefica.» disse mentre prendeva i pezzi di armatura e li nascondeva sotto ad un cespuglio, evitando il suo sguardo.  
«Cosa?» quasi urlò «Malefica ? Il drago?»  
«Parla pianooo!» sussurrò Emma agitando le mani «Vuoi che ci scoprano? Siamo ancora vicine!»  
Lilith si ricompose, abbassando il tono.  
«Mi dispiace... ma, cavolo, Malefica…»  
«Ma stai tranquilla! I miei sono peggio!»  
Lily le sorrise.  
«Andiamo.»  
«A proposito, ti hanno raccontato qualcosa?» le chiese Emma mentre riprendevano il cammino.  
«Cosa avrebbero dovuto raccontarmi?»  
«Di me, dico... del perché me ne sono andata...»  
«So che la regina cattiva ti ha rapito…» disse Lilith, piena di rabbia, stringendo i pugni.  
Emma rise nervosamente.  
«Sì, no, no, non è vero! Cioè, all'inizio sì, ma poi... E' un po' complicato, vedi, ma il punto è che non posso più stare senza di lei.»  
La ragazza strinse le palpebre, e ancora di più i pugni.  
«Ti ha fatto un incantesimo.» affermò, avvicinandosi a lei.  
«Ma no, che dici!» sorrise la principessa «Comunque, non vuole più vedermi, quindi...»  
La guardia le prese la mano e la fermò.   
«Sì, non c'è altra soluzione…» mormorò guardandola negli occhi.  
«Lily, ma che dici?»   
Lilith non rispose. Si avvicinò ancora a lei, baciandola.  
Le loro labbra ebbero appena il tempo di toccarsi che subito Emma si allontanò con uno scatto.  
«Lilith!» esclamò, stupita.  
L’altra le rivolse uno sguardo disperato.  
«Emma stavamo così bene insieme... possiamo ricominciare…»  
La principessa fece un passo indietro.  
«Lily, credevo fosse finita cinque anni fa... credevo fossi tranquilla, non ne abbiamo più parlato…»  
«Lo sono… è che mi sei mancata tanto...stavamo davvero bene insieme, potrebbe essere un nuovo inizio per noi…»  
«Lilith, io non... sì, stavamo bene, ma... io amo Regina...» rispose Emma, imbarazzata. «Mi sei mancata anche tu, ma... siamo state amiche per tanto tempo, non credevo che tu…»  
«Non puoi amare quel mostro!» esclamò furiosa l’amica.  
«Ma non è un mostro Lily! I veri mostri sono quelli che stavi proteggendo!»  
«Non staremo mai più insieme?» le chiese di colpo Lily.  
Emma la guardò, confusa. Le si avvicinò, posandole una mano sul braccio.  
«Lily....» cominciò, esitante. «…sei innamorata di me?» chiese infine, terrorizzata dalla risposta.  
L’altra abbassò lo sguardo.  
«Da sempre...» mormorò. «Credevo lo sapessi...»  
«Io... Lily, mi dispiace, non lo sapevo... credevo che fossimo d'accordo, quando ci siamo lasciate...» balbettò la bionda, sentendosi un’idiota.  
«Non volevo perderti…»  
«Mi dispiace così tanto...» mormorò Emma, appoggiandosi ad un albero. Chiuse gli occhi, sospirando.  
«Non fa niente…» sospirò Lily. «Andiamo?»  
Emma riaprì gli occhi, mortificata. Guardò verso il castello, ponderando seriamente di tornare indietro e farsi impiccare una volta per tutte. Sospirò, tornando a guardare Lilith.  
«Vieni, che ti spiego tutto.» disse avviandosi, assicurandosi che lei la seguisse.  
«Vedi, io sono la figlia del vero amore, quindi quando sono nata avevo le stesse possibilità di cedere all'oscurità dentro di me, o di farmi guidare dalla luce. Quei deficienti dei miei genitori, per evitare il rischio che scegliessi l'oscurità, l'hanno trasferita in te, mandandoti poi nel Paese delle Meraviglie. Tua madre ti cerca da allora. Per questo sono in guerra.»  
Lily si bloccò alle sue parole.   
«I tuoi genitori...io li stavo proteggendo e loro mi hanno separata da mia madre!» ringhiò furiosa «E io che credevo che non mi volesse bene!»  
Emma si voltò a guardarla, continuando a camminare.  
«Tua madre ti ama, Lily, te l'assicuro. Ha scoperto solo oggi che eri lì.»  
Lily sorrise nonostante il dolore. Sua madre le voleva bene. Non vedeva l'ora di vederla  
Seguì Emma, accelerando il passo.

Arrivarono al castello prima del tramonto, esauste. Tuttavia Emma sorrise, continuando a camminare spedita verso di esso. Di colpo si ritrovò catapultata contro un albero. Cadde a terra dopo aver sbattuto violentemente la schiena.


	21. Capitolo 20

«Stai bene? Che è successo?»  
Emma si rialzò con l’aiuto di Lily, massaggiandosi la schiena dolorante.   
«Non lo so... magia, credo.» rispose. Si riavvicinò cauta al punto da cui era stata scagliata via. Tastò l'aria con una mano, fino ad incontrare una pericolosa scarica di potere. Ritrasse la mano. «Merda...»  
«Che succede?» ripetè ancora l’amica.   
Emma sospirò voltandosi a guardarla.  
«C'è una barriera. Non possiamo entrare, e Regina è troppo lontana, anche se urlassi, dubito mi sentirebbe...»  
«Quindi adesso che facciamo? Dove si trova mia madre?»  
«Già! Tua madre!» esclamò Emma sorridendo «Sei un genio Lily! Maleficaaaa!!!» urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo.  
Mal sentì la voce di Emma chiamarla, da molto lontano. Il drago era già in volo, in cerca di prede. Virò, battendo le enormi ali nel vento, raggiungendo la principessa in pochi minuti. C'era un'altra ragazza con lei, e una barriera intorno al castello di Regina. E non c'era spazio per atterrare. Scese in picchiata su di loro, trasformandosi in umana qualche attimo prima di toccare terra. Posò i piedi sul terreno quasi senza fare rumore.  
La ragazza la guardava a bocca aperta.  
Emma le sorrise.  
«È lei.» disse soltanto prima di fare un passo indietro.  
Malefica tornò a guardare la ragazza. Si avvicinò a lei, sorridendo.  
«Lilith...» disse con la voce tremante, gli occhi pieni di lacrime. «... sei proprio tu?»  
Lily guardò sua madre, sorrise appena. Fece un passo in avanti.  
«Mamma?» chiese con voce tremante.  
Senza più pensarci il drago abbracciò la figlia, lasciando libero sfogo alle lacrime.   
«Oh, Lilith... ti ho cercata per così tanto tempo...»   
La ragazza si lasciò stringere e, dopo un iniziale smarrimento, la strinse a sua volta.  
«Anch'io ti ho cercata..» riuscì a dire infine.  
«Lo so, piccola mia, lo so...» Mal la strinse più forte. «Sono tornata ora dal Paese delle Meraviglie, dove ho scoperto che eri qui...»  
«E io sono venuta qui perchè sapevo che eri qui!» esclamò la giovane, stringendola a sua volta.  
Malefica rise, le lacrime che ancora scendevano dagli occhi azzurri. Si staccò da lei per guardarla. Le accarezzò il viso.  
«Sei così grande...»  
Lily rise con lei.  
«Lo so...» disse asciugandosi le lacrime.  
«Abbiamo così tanto tempo da recuperare...» Malefica si voltò verso Emma, o almeno così credeva, per ringraziarla. Ma la ragazza non era più lì.  
Emma osservò le due con un sorriso sul volto. Fece qualche silenzioso passo indietro poi, lasciandole sole. Aggirò un poco la barriera, lasciando alle due donne il tempo e lo spazio necessari. Si avvicinò di nuovo al muro di magia, percependone le vibrazioni sulla pelle.  
«Regina...» sussurrò. Guardò il castello con malinconia, sperando di scorgerla, da qualche parte. Sentiva la sua magia attraverso la barriera. Le mancava terribilmente.  
«Emma…»  
La principessa si voltò di scatto, interrompendo il contatto con la barriera. Arrossì appena di fronte allo sguardo di Lily.   
«Perchè ha creato la barriera?» chiese a Malefica, guardandola triste.  
La strega guardò negli occhi della ragazza.   
«Vuole stare da sola. Non accetta neanche la mia presenza...» spiegò con amarezza.  
Lily si girò verso sua madre.  
«Siete amiche?» le chiese con stupore.  
Mal guardò con imbarazzo la figlia.  
«Sì... più o meno.» rispose a mezza voce.  
Emma annuì, lanciando un'occhiata verso il castello.   
«Mi dispiace...» disse, abbassando lo sguardo. «Non volevo metterti in mezzo...»  
«Che significa?» si intromise di nuovo Lilith. Le sembrava che le stessero nascondendo qualcosa. «C'è qualcosa che non so?»   
Malefica guardò la figlia, sorridendo imbarazzata.  
«Io e Regina siamo amanti da molti anni... » confessò, spaventata dalla sua reazione. «... Ma ora è tutto finito.»  
Lo sguardo di Emma restò a terra.   
«Se io sparissi... non sarei più un ostacolo. Per nessuno...» mormorò.  
Lilith spalancò gli occhi.  
«Cosa? Tu e Regina?» guardò poi Emma «Tu sei innamorata di una donna che è stata con mia madre?»  
Emma spalancò gli occhi alle parole di Lily.  
«Ehm....»  
Malefica guardò la principessa.   
«Se tu sparissi, Regina non sopravvivrebbe.» disse per poi guardare sua figlia. «Lo so, è complicato... » sospirò.  
«Non ci credo, quella donna è un mostro!» sbraitò la guardia, guardandola come se fossero pazze.  
«Lily, te l'assicuro, non è così. Non dar retta a quello che ti hanno detto a palazzo. Non sanno di cosa parlano.» ribatté tristemente Emma, guardando poi Malefica. «Io non credo.» indicò il castello. «Non vuole più vedermi.»  
«Lily, tesoro, Regina non è un mostro! Snow e James lo sono, e Stephan!» disse il drago, guardando poi Emma, esasperata. «Senti, non ho intenzione di insistere tanto per salvare la vita della figlia dei miei nemici!» sbottò.  
«Ha ucciso decine di persone, ti ha catturata!» obiettò sconvolta Lily rivolgendosi ad Emma. «Ti ha torturato!»  
Emma sorrise, malinconica.  
«Io non direi…»  
«Sei accecata da quella donna... ma che ha di cosi speciale?»  
«Tutto...» mormorò, abbassando di nuovo lo sguardo. Lily strinse i pugni, arrabbiata, ma rimase in silenzio. «Quanto.... Non c'è proprio modo di contattarla, in qualche modo?» chiese quindi a Malefica.  
«Non so... Puoi tentare ad urlare, dall'altro lato, che è più vicino. Ma non so se ti sentirà.» le rispose svogliatamente la donna. Notò poi lo stato d'animo della figlia, e le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle. «Vuoi vedere casa tua?» le chiese sorridendo.  
Lily abbassò lo sguardo.  
«Va bene.» disse, lanciando poi un’occhiata ad Emma. «Vieni con noi...»  
Emma alzò lo sguardo su Lilith, sorpresa. Guardò poi Malefica.   
«No...» sorrise, intimorita. «Tua madre mi mangerebbe…»  
Mal rise alle sue parole.  
«Sì, lo farei…»  
«Lei non ti vuole, vieni con noi!» la supplicò l’amica.  
Emma si avvicinò a Lilith, guardandola negli occhi.  
«Lily... tu sei la mia migliore amica. E ci rivedremo, te lo prometto... Ma ora devi stare con tua madre. Avete così tanto da dirvi...»  
La ragazza sospirò.  
«Va bene…» capitolò, per poi guardare sua madre. «Possiamo andare.»  
Mal sorrise alla figlia. Lanciò un'occhiataccia ad Emma, quindi si trasformò in drago, osservando la reazione di Lilith. La ragazza mostrò un po’ di timore al principio, ma alla fine si rilassò.  
Emma sorrise alla coetanea, notando la sua espressione.  
«Sali.» la incitò, osservandole con le braccia incrociate sotto al petto.  
Lily le sorrise e riuscì a salire velocemente in groppa al drago, che si arrampicò su un albero e da lì spiccò il volo verso il suo castello.  
Emma le osservò volare via per qualche istante. Guardò poi il castello. Provò ad andare nel luogo indicatole da Malefica. Il castello era più vicino, sì, ma era comunque lontano. Tentò, comunque.  
«Regina!» urlò mettendo le mani a coppa davanti alla bocca.  
Continuò ad urlare a ripetizione il suo nome, anche quando iniziò a farle male la gola, e i polmoni si lamentarono dolendole.

Regina si tappò le orecchie. Non voleva sentire la sua voce. Non voleva più vederla. Non voleva vedere più nessuno. Sua madre sarebbe stata orgogliosa di lei. Finalmente aveva chiuso il suo cuore ai sentimenti. La voce di Emma arrivava dolce alle suo orecchie, ma non poteva lasciare che quella ragazzina la distruggesse del tutto. La rabbia montò dentro di lei finché non esplose, causando un terremoto che fece tremare il castello. Odiava quella donna, odiava lei e Malefica.

Emma sorrise vedendo il castello tremare. L'aveva sentita. Si mise una mano sulla gola dolorante. Attese, ma Regina non si fece vedere. Provò di nuovo ad urlare il suo nome, ma non uscì alcun suono dalle sue labbra. Sbuffò e scosse la testa, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi. Spalancò gli occhi di colpo quando un’idea balenò nella sua mente.   
Appoggiò le mani sulla barriera, sprigionando luce bianca dai palmi. Non voleva abbatterla, solo mandare un messaggio. Contrastò il potere di Regina, sperando che se ne accorgesse. Chiuse gli occhi per concentrarsi. Piegò la barriera, senza spezzarla, avanzando di qualche passo verso il castello. Piegò ancora la barriera cambiandone la forma, finché, con enorme sforzo, riuscì ad arrivare a qualche passo dalla finestra di Regina. Lì si fermò, sudata ed ansimante, dando stabilità alla barriera.  
«Regina! Non voglio costringerti a fare niente voglio solo che tu sappia una cosa!» disse con la poca voce che le era rimasta. «Non devi rispondere, ma ti prego, fammi solo sapere se mi hai sentito. Io ti amo, Regina. Non mi importa di cosa hai fatto, non mi importa di Lilith e di Malefica. Voglio te, a qualunque costo!»  
Regina percepì la sua vicinanza. La sua magia era forte, ed era molto vicina. Si alzò dal letto e andò vicino alla finestra. Sentì Emma, le sue parole. Scosse la testa digrignando i denti. «Bugiarda.» sussurrò «Sei una bugiarda...» ripeté facendo esplodere la finestra.  
Emma arretrò istintivamente, coprendosi la testa con le mani dalle schegge di vetro. L'aveva sentita. Sorrise.   
«Tu puoi anche non credermi, ma è la verità. E non cambierà mai.»  
Regina si mostrò a lei, finalmente. La guardò con odio.  
«Tu devi andare via dal mio castello. Non ti voglio, sei solo una ragazzina viziata, una principessina che vuole fare il cavaliere. Ma non sei niente.»  
Emma aggrottò la fronte.  
«Io non voglio fare il cavaliere!» ribatté con tono leggermente troppo acuto «Voglio solo starti accanto!»  
«E io non ti voglio.» la regina la scrutò con disprezzo «Non ti ho mai voluto.»  
«Stai mentendo!» le urlò contro Emma con rabbia. «Io ti conosco meglio di chiunque altro, Regina! E non ti farei mai del male!»  
Regina sorrise con cattiveria.  
«Solo perché ti ho concesso il privilegio di soddisfare i miei bisogni, non vuol dire che tu mi conosca…»  
«Dimentichi che non conosco solo questa parte di te, ma anche la parte che gli altri non hanno mai visto! Non puoi più ingannarmi, Regina! So che mi ami, o non sarei viva! Non vuoi più vedermi? Allora uccidimi qui e ora, e facciamola finita!» urlò la bionda, piena di rabbia, rossa in viso.  
La sovrana rise freddamente.  
«E perchè dovrei porre fine ai tuoi tormenti...» considerò guardandola «Mi piace vederti soffrire.»  
«Ah sì? Allora mettimi in cella e torturami davvero! Tutti ti accusano di averlo fatto! Fallo!»  
«Mi hai annoiata.» Regina si allontanò lentamente da lei. «Ho altri giocattoli adesso e non ho tempo da perdere con te.»  
«Vedi? Non hai le palle di farlo!» urlò Emma, fuori di sé.  
«Pensa ciò che vuoi.» replicò seccamente la more, voltandole le spalle. «Adesso, se non ti dispiace, ho una nuova preda da addestrare...»  
Emma sentì una fitta di gelosia trapassarle il cuore, ma non si arrese.  
«Bene! Fallo, non voglio toglierti niente! Scopati anche Malefica, o chi diavolo vuoi! A me basta vederti felice!»  
«Non nominarmi quella traditrice!» esclamò Regina alzando la voce. «Una delusione, proprio come te!»  
«Perchè vuoi tenermi lontana, Regina?» chiese la bionda, addolcendo il tono «Di cosa hai paura? Ti sto offrendo tutta me stessa, tutta la mia vita! Ti sto dicendo di fare quello che vuoi, anche di me! Che altro devo fare per dimostrarti che ti amo?»  
«Nulla.» sussurrò la sovrana. «Non voglio nulla. Non ti ho mai voluta, lasciami in pace! Ero felice senza di te!»  
Emma la guardò in silenzio per qualche secondo, col fiato corto.  
«Allora non dirmi di non farmi ammazzare.» disse, voltandosi per andarsene.  
«Tu mi hai resa debole.» ammise Regina per poi girarsi con l’intenzione di tornare dentro la sua stanza.  
Emma rallentò un attimo a quelle parole, ma poi cammina veloce verso il castello di George.  
Regina si voltò a guardarla.  
«Dove vai?» le chiese. Emma non la sentì, già lontana. Regina serrò i pugni, sbuffando, quindi apparve davanti alla principessa, impedendole di proseguire.  
«Dove stai andando?»  
Emma la guardò con rabbia.  
«Ad esaudire il vostro desiderio, Maestà.. » ringhiò, sorpassandola. «Non mi vedrete più.»  
Regina le bloccò il braccio con la mano.  
«Non andrai da nessuna parte.»  
La bionda si divincolò da lei, fulminandola con lo sguardo.  
«Appendimi nelle segrete se vuoi fermarmi, è l'unico modo.»   
«Come desideri.» disse cupamente la mora. Svanì con lei in una nuvola viola e riapparvero entrambe nelle prigioni. Emma si guardò intorno, spiazzata. L’aveva fatto davvero. Posò lo sguardo stupito su di lei.  
«Mi hai costretta, non guardarmi cosi.» disse la regina con una leggera scrollata di spalle.  
«Non ti ho costretta...» sorrise la bionda.  
«Sì. L’hai fatto.» replicò la donna sparendo in una nuvola viola.


	22. Capitolo 21

Emma camminava avanti ed indietro per la cella. Ormai aveva fatto il solco. Erano due giorni che stava lì, e Regina non si era mai fatta vedere. Lei non mangiava, non dormiva. Pensava, e basta. E camminava. Su e giù, ancora e ancora. E mentre percorreva di nuovo quel piccolo sentiero ripetuto, una voce la fece sobbalzare.  
«Principessa.»  
La bionda si voltò di scatto. Si lanciò sulle sbarre, aggrappandosi ad esse.  
«Regina! Come stai?» le chiese d’istinto, gli occhi spalancati.  
La donna la guardò appena, mantenendo un atteggiamento distaccato.  
«Vedo che le tue pessime maniere sono tornate. Si dice “Vostra Maestà.”» la rimproverò freddamente.  
Emma si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo sospiro. Fece un passo indietro e si inginocchiò di malavoglia.  
«Chiedo perdono, Maestà.» disse.  
«Ecco, così va meglio…» commentò la mora, avvicinandosi poi alle sbarre. «Allora, dimmi, cosa devo fare con te?»  
Emma le lanciò una breve occhiata, quindi si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Siete voi a decidere…»  
«No, purtroppo.» sospirò l’altra. «Tornerai a casa?»  
Emma alzò lo sguardo su di lei, piantandolo negli occhi scuri della sovrana.   
«Sono a casa.» replicò, scandendo bene le parole.  
Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperata.  
«Vuoi restare qui? Benissimo...ti lascio questo dannato castello se lo vuoi!» sbottò.  
La ragazza si alzò in piedi, riavvicinandosi alle sbarre.  
«No.» disse, decisa. «Sei tu la mia casa, non il castello.»  
«Emma, io sono stanca…» Regina la guardò, gli occhi tristi e senza più speranza. «Voglio solo andare avanti e tu sarai la mia rovina...»  
Emma si aggrappò alle sbarre, guardandola negli occhi, devastata da quello sguardo.   
«Perché? Io non ti ferirei mai…»  
Regina sorrise.  
«So che non vuoi farlo, ma lo farai. Tu sei collegata a Lily, i vostri destini, le vostre vite, sono unite... e questo non potrà mai cambiare.»  
«Ma non come pensi tu! Io non amo Lilith, Regina!»  
«Tu credi di non amarla... ma hai bisogno di lei.»  
«No, io ho bisogno di te!» esclamò la bionda quasi con rabbia.  
«E se un giorno capirai che non è cosi? E succederà, credimi.» La mora la guardò con gli occhi lucidi. «Cosa farò io? Come farò a rimettere di nuovo insieme i pezzi?»  
Emma allungò una mano oltre le sbarre, tentando di sfiorarle il viso.  
«Regina... io so che amo solo te.» disse piano, sentendo i suoi stessi occhi inumidirsi. «Ti amerò per sempre. Quello che tu temi, non succederà mai. Senza di te io non esisto.»  
Le lacrime scesero sul viso di Regina. Vorrebbe crederle con tutto il cuore.   
«Non posso rischiare... devi accettarlo…» mormorò con voce rotta.  
«Non è un rischio, amore mio… Dammi la possibilità di dimostrartelo...»   
«Tu mi rovinerai.» sussurrò la mora, le lacrime che continuavano a scendere sul suo viso. Sollevò la mano e aprì la cella con la magia.  
Emma uscì dalla cella e la abbracciò, lasciando scendere le lacrime.   
«Mai.» disse in un sussurro. La strinse a sé, come se avesse bisogno di stare più possibile a contatto con lei per vivere. «Tiamotiamotiamotiamotiamotiamotiamotiamo....» mormorò a ripetizione tra le lacrime.  
Regina si lasciò abbracciare. Sorrise e pianse insieme. IL contatto con il suo corpo le era mancato come l’aria.   
«Sei pazza, e fai diventare pazza anche me…» disse.  
Emma rise, stringendola più forte.  
«Più che essere pazza, puzzo... » Si staccò da lei, ma le mani rimasero a contatto con i suoi fianchi. La guardò negli occhi, la felicità che faceva brillare i suoi. «Mi serve un bagno, o non vorrai più vedermi davvero…»  
«Sì, direi che per una volta hai ragione…» rise la mora. «Puzzi e anche tanto. Non entrerai nella nostra stanza in questo stato.»  
La bionda rise di gusto.  
«Allora sarà meglio che corra a lavarmi!» esclamò, incapace di contenere la gioia che provava.  
«Sì, sarà meglio.» sorrise Regina.  
Emma si accostò a lei per baciarla, un bacio breve, delicato, dolce.  
«Adesso vai.» le disse poi Regina, ed Emma corse la piano superiore, ordinando ai servitori di prepararle un bagno.  
Regina salì le scale dopo di lei, camminando fino a raggiungere la sua camera. La paura la attanagliava ancora. Si poggiò allo stipite della finestra, lo sguardo perso nell’ampio panorama.  
«Dimmi che sto facendo la cosa giusta…» sussurrò, forse a se stessa. I suoi pensieri corsero a Daniel, come le accadeva ogni giorno. Si perse in quei ricordi, finché un timido bussare alla porta la fece voltare di scatto. Emma stava sulla soglia, coperta solo da un telo di cotone bianco, i capelli bagnati, scuriti dall’acqua.   
«Ti senti meglio?» le chiese, osservandola, distogliendosi dai suoi pensieri.  
Un sorriso malizioso si dipinse sul volto pallido della principessa.  
«Sì.» rispose «Ora posso entrare?»   
La mora annuì sorridendo.  
«Certo.»  
Emma avanzò, togliendosi il telo. Camminò lentamente fino a lei, guardandola negli occhi.   
Regina osservò il suo corpo perfetto, nudo.  
«Sei bellissima.» sussurrò.  
«Tu lo sei.» si schernì la bionda, sorridendo, imbarazzata. Arrossì ed abbassò lo sguardo. Regina si avvicinò a lei.  
«Stai bene?» le chiese, preoccupata.  
Emma annuì guardandola di sottecchi.  
«Sì. Tu?»  
La mora le rivolse un sorriso forzato.  
«Sì, sto bene.»  
La principessa si sentì raggelare. Il suo cuore perse un battito. Stava mentendo.  
«Che succede?» le chiese.  
«Niente.» rispose la mora prendendola per mano e portandola verso il letto. «Sdraiati.» ordinò, sorridendo maliziosa.  
Emma obbedì, ma continuò a guardarla con preoccupazione.  
«Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?»  
«No, non hai fatto nulla.» cercò di tranquillizzarla l’altra. La fece stendere sotto di lei, ed Emma rabbrividì, il respiro che accelerava.  
«Allora che hai?» insistette, ansiosa.  
Regina la baciò per zittirla.   
«Voglio giocare con te…» sussurrò poi sulle sue labbra. Emma sentì il suo centro contrarsi, talmente forte da farle male. La guardò negli occhi, il cuore che sembrava voler scappare via dal petto. L’eccitazione iniziò a vincere sulla preoccupazione.  
Regina portò una gamba tra le sue, costringendola ad aprirle per lei. Emma trattenne il fiato, mordendosi il labbro per la scarica di eccitazione che quel movimento le aveva provocato. Regina iniziò a muovere la gamba stimolando il centro del suo piacere. La bionda gemette, muovendo il bacino verso di lei.  
«Sì..» mormorò.  
Regina la baciò per poi sostituire la gamba con la sua mano. Le dita iniziarono a stuzzicarle il clitoride. Emma urlò aggrappandosi a lei, il corpo in fiamme. La sovrana sorrise.  
«Sei pronta per me?» le sussurrò all’orecchio.  
«Sì!» ansimò Emma sporgendosi verso di lei.  
La mora le morse il labbro ed entrò in lei con due dita, facendola gridare forte. Emma si contrasse attorno a lei, e le artigliò la schiena. Regina si eccitò sentendola gridare sotto di lei. Si mosse veloce bagnandosi le dita dei suoi umori. La bionda urlò ancora, incapace di trattenersi. L'orgasmo la colpì all'improvviso, lasciandola senza fiato e facendo sorridere la sovrana. Uscì da lei e portò le dita bagnate alla sua bocca, leccando via il suo sapore, gemendo.  
«Sei così buona…»  
Emma si leccò le labbra guardandola, sentendo il cuore esplodere nel vederla leccarsi le dita.   
Regina si sporse poi su di lei e la baciò.   
«Senti come sei buona?»  
Emma gemette tra le sue labbra, accarezzandole il corpo. Fece sparire il suo vestito mentre la baciava, ribaltando la situazione. Regina sorrise e la baciò con passione, stringendola a sé mentre la bionda accarezzava ogni centimetro del suo corpo, sfiorandola con reverenza. D’un tratto la mora fece apparire delle corde.  
«Vuoi giocare?» chiese maliziosa.  
Emma guardò le corde, poi le sorrise.  
«Sempre.»  
«Usale… con me.» disse la mora guardandola negli occhi. Emma rimase spiazzata dalla richiesta. Il sorriso svanì dal suo volto.  
«M-ma…» balbettò arrossendo. «Io non so…»  
Regina, vedendo il suo imbarazzo, si sollevò e la baciò.  
«Hey, non volevo tubarti. Credevo volessi provare, non devi fare niente che tu non voglia…»  
«Io non so se sono capace...» la ragazza completò la frase, guardandola imbarazzata.  
«Non fa niente.» replicò l’altra muovendosi per posare le corde dopo averla baciata.  
Emma posò la mano sulla sua prima che le mettesse via, guardandola negli occhi.  
«Aspetta!» esclamò.  
La mora si bloccò guardandola.   
«Emma non devi farlo...davvero.»  
La bionda sorrise timidamente.  
«Ho solo paura di deluderti....» ammise in un sussurro, arrossendo.  
Regina sorrise e le accarezzò il viso.  
«Non potresti mai farlo…»  
Emma le sorrise con gratitudine, prendendo poi le corde dalle sue dita. Salì su di lei, allungandosi per legarle i polsi alla testata del letto.  
«Troppo stretto?» chiese poi guardandola.  
«No, va benissimo.» rispose Regina. Era la prima volta che permetteva a qualcuno di legarla.   
Emma tornò giù guardandola negli occhi.  
«Sei sicura?» le chiese in un sussurro.  
«Tranquilla, non mi fai male.» le sorride la mora.  
Emma la baciò, accarezzandole i fianchi con la punta delle dita. Regina gemette al contatto con le sue dita.   
«Hai una benda?» le chiese la bionda in un sussurro, sfiorandole l'orecchio con le labbra. Prese poi a baciarle il collo, continuando ad accarezzarla. Regina fece apparire una benda tra le sue mani mentre gemeva.  
«Emma…»  
La ragazza sorrise. Le mise la benda sugli occhi, legandola dietro alla nuca. Scese poi con i baci, dal collo alla spalla, dalla spalla al petto, al centro. Leccò il ventre, risalì dal fianco, baciò il lato del seno e morse il capezzolo. Regina gemeva e tremava ad ogni suo tocco. Il suo corpo reagiva maggiormente, i suoi sensi erano amplificati a causa del buio. Emma leccò poi il capezzolo, facendo lo stesso con l'altro. Scese, mordendo e baciando la sua pelle, fino ad arrivare alla sua intimità. Entrò in lei con la lingua. La mora inarcò la schiena sentendo la sua lingua dentro di sé. Emma uscì da lei, ed iniziò a leccare il clitoride, assaporandola. Quanto le era mancata...  
«Sì…» Regina si spinse verso di lei, mentre la sua eccitazione aumentava sempre di più. Emma mosse la lingua più velocemente, stringendo i muscoli delle cosce tra le dita.  
«Emma!» gridò la mora di piacere. La bionda continuò, alzando gli occhi su di lei. Si spostò poi, continuando tuttavia a leccarla. Entrò dentro di lei con due dita, iniziando a muoverle.  
A Regina sfuggì un grido.  
«Sì, così…» gemette.  
Emma si mosse dentro e sopra di lei, sempre più veloce, finché l’orgasmo esplose nella sovrana.  
«Emma!» gridò il suo nome venendo. La bionda uscì da lei, ma continuò a leccarla, tenendo ferme le sue gambe. Regina continuò a tremare.  
«Emma...» continuò ad ansimare il suo nome.  
La principessa leccò in lenti circoli intorno al clitoride, guardandola, aumentando il ritmo dopo poco. Regina tremò e venne nuovamente.   
La bionda si staccò da lei, pulendosi la bocca con una mano. Scivolò su di lei fino a baciarla, mentre la toccava, ancora, con la mano destra, piano, delicata. Regina rispose al bacio allungandosi verso di lei, il suo corpo che continuava a reagire ad ogni suo tocco. Emma si staccò da lei e continuò a toccarla, aumentando appena la pressione. Leccò le sue labbra, impedendole di baciarla. Regina leccò le sue labbra mentre cercava di spingersi maggiormente verso di lei. Emma le morse il labbro inferiore, entrando dentro di lei, facendola urlare di nuovo. Entrò e uscì da lei più volte, baciandola finalmente.   
«Sì, sì…» gridò di piacere la mora. «Emmaaa..» ansimò venendo nuovamente.  
La bionda non smise di muoversi, ma smise di baciarla, guardandola in viso.   
Il corpo stremato, Regina si contorse sotto di lei venendo ancora.  
«Emma…» sussurrò Regina con un filo di voce, esausta.   
La ragazza la slegò e si strinse a lei, levandole prima la benda.  
«Ti amo...» le sussurrò all'orecchio.  
Regina si massaggiò brevemente i polsi indolenziti, quindi la strinse a sé.  
«Ti amo. » le sussurrò a sua volta.  
Emma si voltò di scatto sentendola muoversi. Si alzò a sedere prendendole i polsi, tenendoli delicatamente tra le mani.  
«Ti ho fatt…» stava dicendo quando realizzò ciò che la donna aveva appena detto. L’aveva detto?  
Regina nascose il viso contro il suo petto, per non guardarla. Emma la abbracciò, le lacrime che scendevano veloci sul suo viso. Sorrise.  
«Ti amo...» ripeté, accarezzandole la schiena, ancora incredula.  
Regina rimase in silenzio, incapace di credere a quello che aveva detto. Emma la strinse forte a sé, il cuore che le scoppiava di gioia.


	23. Capitolo 22

Regina si agitò nervosamente sullo sgabello, impaziente e ansiosa al contempo. Quella maledetta serva non ne voleva sapere di sbrigarsi ad intrecciarle quegli stupidi fiori bianchi in testa. Il vestito le stringeva il torace, impedendole di respirare. O forse era solo l’agitazione. Si guardò allo specchio. Lo sguardo assassino che il suo riflesso le rivolse rischiò di far prendere un infarto alla servitrice.  
«P-perdonatemi, Maestà, sto facendo più in fretta che posso.» si scusò la ragazza, mortificata. Regina sospirò, costringendosi a calmarsi. Anche perché sennò l’avrebbe uccisa.   
«Sì, lo so…» disse, e inspiegabilmente la ragazza le sorrise, anche se non osò aggiungere altro.

Emma cercò inutilmente di allargare il corsetto del vestito, imprecando tra denti.  
«Li odio questi dannati affari…» borbottò, rassegnandosi a respirare con mezzo polmone. Soffiò verso l’alto, facendo muovere una ciocca di capelli ricadutale davanti al viso. Si lanciò un’occhiata allo specchio. Si sentiva ridicola con quell’abito, ma allo stesso tempo le piaceva. Il bianco le era sempre stato bene, e quel giorno sembrava starle ancora meglio. Sfiorò con le dita gli inserti in argento che l’avevano tanto colpita. Le piume bianche le solleticavano il collo.   
«Non temete, Altezza, siete splendida.» la rassicurò Odette, sorridendole attraverso il riflesso. Emma si voltò verso la servitrice sorridendole grata, ma ancora nervosa.  
«Regina è splendida. Io ho un bell’abito addosso.» la corresse, senza darle poi il tempo di ribattere. «E non vedo l’ora di vederla, quindi sarà meglio che vada.» disse prima di sollevare leggermente la gonna per uscire dalla stanza. Raggiunse in fretta la sala del trono, illuminata da innumerevoli candele e piena di fiori bianchi.   
L’officiante la aspettava già sul piano rialzato, a rispettosa distanza dal trono nero. Emma passò tra le due ale di servitori e guardie e gli si accostò, e l’uomo le sorrise.   
«Siete meravigliosa, Altezza.» la adulò, e lei gli sorrise.  
«Vi ringrazio.»  
Si voltò verso la folla, incontrando lo sguardo cupo di Lilith. Emma le sorrise, e la ragazza si sforzò di fare altrettanto, senza troppi successi. La principessa distolse lo sguardo da lei per incontrare gli occhi azzurri e foschi della madre. Malefica, nonostante tutto, le rivolse un sorriso sincero. Aveva preso il fatto di perdere Regina come il prezzo da pagare per riavere sua figlia, e si era rassegnata dopo una lunga discussione con la sovrana.   
Emma attese, come da tradizione. Il suo titolo era meno importante di quello di Regina, quindi doveva attendere il suo arrivo.   
Regina non tardò poi molto. Le porte in fondo alla sala si aprirono, e la sovrana fece il suo ingresso. Emma rimase a bocca aperta. L’abito era splendido. Il tessuto bianco era pesante, finemente lavorato. Le ampie maniche le lasciavano le spalle scoperte, l’orlo ricamato con fili d’oro. L’acconciatura alta e complessa era illuminata dalla piccola corona forgiata in delicate linee d’argento, offuscate dalla luce riflessa dai diamanti. Più dell’abito, più dell’acconciatura, fu il suo sguardo a lasciare Emma senza parole. Gli occhi scuri brillavano di felicità ed emozione e, soprattutto, amore. Con gli occhi già lucidi Emma la guardò avanzare fino a raggiungerla. Intrecciò le dita alle sue, guardandola negli occhi. L’officiante fece il suo discorso a beneficio dei presenti, quindi si rivolse a loro.  
«Regina, »  
Regina sorrise guardando Emma.   
«Per sempre da questo giorno.» disse. Una lacrima sfuggì al controllo della bionda.   
«Emma, ti presenti tu al cospetto di questa donna come sposa e non come erede al trono di tuo padre, cosicché le vostre anime si uniscano nel sacro vincolo del matrimonio, per sempre da questo giorno?»  
Emma sorrise emozionata.  
«Per sempre da questo giorno.»  
L’officiante si voltò per un secondo per prendere un cuscino di velluto rosso. Su di esso brillavano due identici anelli d’oro bianco, con incastonati due diamanti. Le donne li presero, infilandoli poi ognuna al dito dell’altra con mani tremanti.   
«Con questo anello lego la mia vita alla tua. Che ogni tuo sorriso sia il mio, che ogni tua lacrima sia la mia.» disse la mora, guardandola ancora negli occhi lucidi. Emma fece lo stesso, quindi fu il turno dell’officiante di parlare.  
«Nessuno osi separare ciò che l’amore ha unito.» concluse, scatenando l’ovazione da parte dei presenti.  
Le due si sorrisero, quindi Emma si lanciò su Regina, abbracciandola e baciandola. 

 

Il corvo beccò tre volte il vetro della finestra della regina, facendola sobbalzare. Snow lo guardò con sospetto, ma quando notò il piccolo rotolo di pergamena attaccato alla sua zampa aprì la finestra e lo prese delicatamente tra le mani, sfilando la pergamena dal piccolo cilindro di ferro. Aprì il messaggio velocemente. Solo due persone inviavano corvi invece che piccioni, e nessuna delle due le piaceva.  
Spalancò gli occhi alla scrittura conosciuta. Era quella di sua figlia.

Regina Snow e Re David,   
la presente è per informarvi del matrimonio appena celebrato tra la Sovrana Regina del Regno del Nord e la fu Principessa, ora Regina Emma del Regno dell’Ovest. Che questa unione porti finalmente la pace tra i due regni. Contando sulla Vostra lealtà, le Regine dichiarano aperte le vie commerciali tra i regni. Che il sangue non macchi più queste terre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo arrivati alla fine di questa storia... grazie a tutti quelli che ci hanno seguite! Alla prossima fanfiction!


End file.
